Twilight Destiny
by Night of StarClan
Summary: After a big Fire and a bad argument with her friends, Twilight runs away. What will happen when they meet again one day, many years later?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Fan-Fiction from My little Pony. Mostly because I just yesterday discovered the series to be interesting for me. But i already have favourite characters. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.**

**Please, don't go easy on me when I've done something wrong.**

**My little Pony doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><em>In a silent night, everyone in Ponyville was sleeping. Everyone except one certain female unicorn pony. Twilight Sparkle sat in her library and skimmed through a book, a photo album. She smiled at the pictures in there. Every one of her and her friends. But this book held a secret, a secret only she and her assistant Spike knew about. Still smiling she took a new picture from a desk and tipped it with her horn. The glowing went over the picture, then it disappeared and she placed the picture on an empty page. With one last smile she opened a secret bookcase behind a plant and placed the book in there. "See you after our next adventure", mumbled Twilight and stifled a yawn. Then she went to bed. She didn't know she was watched. A black, pony-shaped figure was in front of the window and sneered: "Beware Twilight Sparkle, because soon you'll lose everything." With that the figure disappeared.<em>

* * *

><p>"FIRE!"<p>

Rainbow Dash jerked out of her sleep and looked out of the window. Had that been…?

"FIRE!", shouted someone again and the Pegasus Pony thought; _Who knew Fluttershy could yell like_ _that._

"FIRE! The library is in flames!"

At this Dash jerked out of the bed and speeded out her window, flying into town as fast as she could. When the library was in flames, then Twilight was in danger. "Don't worry Twilight", mumbled Rainbow Dash. "I'm coming!" Fast the sky-blue Pegasus reached The town-centre and screamed. The whole tree was burning. It surely was terrible. She just hoped Twilight had gotten out of there. "Twilight!", shouted Rainbow Dash and flew over the gathering crowd. Everybody watched in shock while the fire-emergency-Pegasus flew off to get a rain-cloud. "Twilight!", called Rainbow Dash. She called her friend again and again, but got no answer.

"Dash!"

She looked down. Applejack looked up at her and called: "That's useless we've searched her everywhere!" "Everywhere", mouthed Rainbow Dash. Then it hit her. When she wasn't out here then… "Not everywhere!", called Rainbow Dash back. "Dash what are you trying", called Applejack while Rainbow Dash flew a bit away to gather enough speed.

"I'm going inside."

"Are you crazy", shouted another voice. It was Rarity. The unicorns normally white fur was grey and brown from mud and ashes. "But when she isn't out here", cried Fluttershy frantically. "Then she's still in there!" Everyone stared at her. She'd never talked that loudly. But she was in panic for their friend. Rainbow Dash gulped, then called: "I wouldn't be worthy being called her friend if I wouldn't try it." With that she flew off. "Rainbow Dash", called her four other friends after her. Dash prepared herself for some pain while she headed straight to a already cracked window. "Okay, trust yourself, trust yourself….TRUST YOURSELF!"

A loud crash, and she fell down onto a wooden floor. Dash pushed herself up, to start coughing. "Twi-twi-twilight! Twilight Spark-Sparkle….where a-are you!" "Rainbow Dash, is that you?" That voice wasn't Twilight's, but Spike's. Flapping her wings to clear a bit of the smoke, she ran through the house and called: "Spike….where a-are you?" "Down here!" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. They were in the library during a fire? Who could be dumb enough to do so? She crashed through a door and heard Spike calling: "Twilight, do you have it?"

"Al-Almost", came a weak reply.

"TWILIGHT!"

"Rainbow…?"

Rainbow Dash raced on, clearing the smoke and soon found Spike, staring into the dark-grey smoke. "Twilight, where are you?", called the small dragon.

"Almost…at the tree."

"Hurry up!"

"What is she doing?" Spike looked at Rainbow Dash and answered: "She's trying to save the book about…" "A BOOK!", screeched Rainbow Dash in disbelieve. "She's risking her live for a stupid spell-book?" Rage built up inside of her and she jumped into the smoke. Flapping her wings once more didn't help much, there was too much smoke. "Twilight…TWI-…" The Pegasus broke off and started coughing harder. Frantically she scanned the smoke while she thought; _What is that unicorn thinking? Getting herself in such a danger to save a stupid book!_ She almost yowled in rage, but remembered herself of the situation. She couldn't breathe in too much smoke I it was to safe Twilight, Spike and herself.

"Twilight!"

"Almost…there!"

"Dammit you stupid unicorn! Get here so I can get you outta here."

"Not…without it!"

"Oh for Princess Celestia it's just a stupid book!"

"It…it's mo-more than that", came the weak reply, then a sudden scream of pain. "Twilight!" Rainbow Dash ran on again, trying to remember where Twilights voice had come from. Finally she believed to have found something that looked like her friend and dashed up to it. It was Twilight. Her leg was almost crushed by a bookcase and Dash immediately tried to get her out from under there. She grunted and pushed, but the shelf wouldn't move. "Just…leave me here", coughed her friend weakly. "No, no matter if you got us into that situation because of a stupid book, I won't leave." She pushed against the shelf once more and finally it got off of her friends leg.

Twilight dashed forward, but Dash held her back and hissed: "Oh no you don't. You don't get yourself killed with being stupid enough to go there." "But the book", argued Twilight coughing. "No! We won't die because of some stupid book." "It's not stupid", snapped the unicorn. "It's my greatest treasure." Rainbow Dash got impatient and yelled: "Your treasure means nothing when you're dead you…" A coughing fit stopped her sentence, then she took Twilights mane between her teeth and started to drag her to the door.

"SPIKE!"

"Yeah?"

"Out of the door!"

She dragged Twilight farther, ignoring the struggles of the already weakened pony. "Taking such a risk for a stupid book", grumbled Rainbow Dash to herself while she dragged Twilight out. Finally she reached the door and tried to open it, but couldn't. She tried to shortly let go of Twilight, but she bolted up and tried to run back into the fire. Rainbow Dash caught her once more and growled: "Spike! Open the door!" "On it", called the dragon and raced to the door. He crashed against it and it broke open. Immediately Rainbow Dash dashed outside and dragged Twilight with her. "No…please…", whispered the lavender pony weakly. "It's okay Twilight", mumbled Dash against her burning rage.

Twilight started to cry and soon all of her friends comforted her, but she kept mumbling something about the stupid book she tried to safe. Finally the Mayor called that the fire was out. Rainbow Dash sighed in relief when Twilight suddenly stood up, tumbled a bit, then headed for the burned down tree. "Spi-Spike", coughed the unicorn. Her assistant followed immediately and Dash held a groan. Even now she couldn't stop thinking about that stupid book.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Sparkle's POV<strong>

I dug through the remains of the library. To be honest, I felt just despair. How should the book have survived that? I sighed. All those work and everything else I've put in it, gone. My friends would never get to see it. I would never see if their eyes would shine after seeing it. "Twilight?" I looked up. Spike looked at me worriedly. "What…what if we don't find it?"

"Then I'll have to tell Princess Celestia."

Spike nodded thoughtfully and meant: "The book was really special. It would be awful if it was destroyed." I tried to smile at him and meant: "Don't give up hope yet. Maybe we have luck." The small dragon nodded and we went to work once more. After a few minutes I heard Applejack's voice.

"Twilight, whatever you do, give it up please. There's nothing left." I sighed and answered: _"If there is any hope that it is still there, I'll find it."_

"You're acting ridiculous. And that's coming from me", shouted Rainbow Dash. I looked at her. Her sky-blue fur was a dark-grey-blue and her eyes burned with rage. I sighed once more.

_"You don't understand. This book…"_

"Is a book", interrupted Rainbow Dash. I winced back.

_"No. It's more than just…"_

"I have to agree with Dash in that matter", meant Rarity. "Twilight, you can't risk your life for one simple book."

_"But it's not…"_

"What have you thought with that?", asked Applejack.

_"I…"_

"I thought you like us", meant Pinkie Pie.

_"But I do…"_

"Then what?", hissed Rainbow Dash and stepped in front of me. I was close to tears. Why wouldn't they allow me to explain? "Do you even know how dangerous that was? We all nearly died out of worry and you're calling suicide because of a stupid, old, stinky…"

"STOP!"

I felt how my tears ran down my face and yelled: "You don't understand. You just don't understand!"

I spun around and ran off.

I didn't know where, but away.

* * *

><p>Applejack watched after Twilight when she ran off. "Dash, maybe you've been too hard to her." "Soooo not", answered Rainbow Dash, then a sudden voice called: "I found it! Unbelievable, one has survived!" We all looked up when Spike's had appeared behind a pile of books. "Twilight, Twilight, one is still intact. Twi…Where's Twilight." "We talked to her, since it appears a book means more to her than her life", answered Rarity. The dragon stared at her, but not with sweet love, but shocked disbelieve.<p>

"What? Do you know what you've done? Now she probably is who knows where. What have you said?"

"I shouted at her for putting a stupid book over herself."

"A stupid…That book is everything but stupid", yelled the dragon. "She made it herself. The book was from her!"

We all winced back. We didn't know that. "Why didn't she just say so?", asked Pinkie Pie. "Because", answered Fluttershy silently. "We didn't give her the chance to." "It wasn't even a normal book", meant Spike and pulled out a photo. "It was a photo album, an album about all of your adventures. She wanted to show it to you next week. She…if you would've liked it, she would've copied it for you all. The album was special." We all were stunned, then Rarity meant: "I agree that an album like that is special, but no reason to put it over your live."

"But her memories were in there!"

"That's what photo albums are good for", snapped Rainbow Dash. "No", answered Spike. "They actually were in there. She transferred her memories of those adventures in there so the pictures would move. She would just have had to pull them back a few hours before she would've shown you. Now…with the album destroyed, she lost her memories of all of it. Sure, she still knows what you've managed together, but she doesn't know more." Applejack was speechless. _No wonder Twilight has so desperately tried to get it back_, thought the pony.

Suddenly a pony dashed up to them. Or more a zebra. _Zecora_, thought Applejack.

"I want to know what you did", demanded the zebra. "Twilight Sparkle ran past me into Everfree Forest with all her speed." "Everfree…", whispered Spike shocked. "NO!" He fell onto his knees and punched the ground. "Spike", asked Fluttershy carefully.

"She left", whined the young dragon. **"You made her leave us forever!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Much thanks to the nice reviews I got for the 1st Chapter. This chapter now plays a few years in the future. It will go on from here.**

**My little Pony doesn't belong to me.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy sighed deeply. It had been almost four years since Twilight had disappeared, and it hadn't been the same without her. Applejack had lost her relaxing personality. She did her work, but without cheer and the moment she was done, she stopped. She did nothing. Pinkie Pie had lost her uncaring behavior. She was more focused and silent. She didn't prank anyone. Her friends had been stunned when they had found out.<p>

Fluttershy was still the worst of all. The others more the less had moved on, Apllejack and Rainbow Dash being the ones who had taken the loss the best, but Fluttershy...she couldn't. With Twilight gone something important was missing in Ponyville. To not worry anyone she acted liek she had gotten over it as well, thoguh she didn't. And now, now it was just one week until it would be four years since Twilight's leaving, throwing Fluttershy in a deep pit of sadness.

Fluttershy sighed once more, then she called: "Alright everybody, stretch your wings." The birds looked up, then they flew off, Fluttershy after them. The Pegasus gazed down at the town below her. Ponyville had grieved much for the loss of Twilight. Princes Celestia herself had come after Spike had written her. Again she thought about what the white alicorn had said to the inhabitants of the town.

_"I do not fully understand what happened from just being told. But I grieve with you. Twilight Sparkle was my dear student, my friend. She was like another sister for Princess Luna and me. I wish to help, but I fear, all we can do is hope for her return. I miss her too, but I advise you, do not threat for her. Twilight Sparkle is strong."_

During her whole speech Princess Celestia had been unable to keep tears from escaping her eyes. A whimper escaped Fluttershy and she quickly blinked tears away. No, she wouldn't cry anymore. The yellow Pegasus looked back down to the ground and smiled sadly. Applejack, Rarity and Spike were working in Rarity's new garden. She'd never liked getting herself dirty, but working in the garden had helped her getting her mind off of Twilight. With a few silent instructions, Fluttershy left the bird alone and flew down to greet her friends.

"Hey Fluttershy", called Applejack upwards when she spotted her. Fluttershy smiled a bit more and called back: "Hello as well." She landed in the garden, carefully to not step on any plants per mistake. "Hey Flutter", called Spike. Fluttershy smiled at him, then Rarity asked: "Are you here to help us?" "More to say hi", answered the Pegasus shyly. "I can't leave those birds alone on their own." "Good Luck Sugar cube", called Applejack. Fluttershy flew off, when the orange pony called after her: "Hey and when you see Rainbow, tell her we're waiting here for her!"

"Will do."

She flew off directed the birds over the town. "So my little friends, time to say good-bye." Saddened gazes and chirps reached her and Fluttershy soothed: "There, there, my little friends. You're here to get nests. You can always see me when I'm in town." The birds now chirped happier and flew off. Fluttershy smiled after them, then turned around and was about to head back to her home, when someone called: "Flutter, look out!"

She spun around, to have another Pegasus crashing into her. Both fell down and rolled over the ground. Fluttershy coughed, then looked around to see sky blue wings and fur, as well as a lighting-cutie-mark. "Rainbow Dash", asked Fluttershy. "Could you…uh…get off of me…please?" The next moment the other pony struggled away and apologized: "Sorry Flutter, I tried the sonic Rainboom, but failed…again."

Rainbow Dash's ears and wings dropped and Fluttershy smiled and meant: "I'm sure you'll someday be able to do it again."

"Someday, someday", grumbled Rainbow Dash angrily. "It never worked Flutter, not since Twi…"

She trailed off when her friend winced. Fluttershy swallowed tears and whispered: "I…I thought we agreed to never use her name again." They all knew how hard it was for Fluttershy and Spike so they had decided to not use their friend's name anymore. "Sorry Flutter", meant Rainbow Dash and sighed. "I'll better get going. Lots of training."

"Oh, wait", called Fluttershy after her. "Yeah?"

"Rarity, Applejack and Spike are waiting for you at Rarity's garden."

Rainbow Dash face-hooved and mumbled: "Nightmare Moon eat me. I forgot that completely. Thanks Flutter!" And with that, the sky-blue Pegasus raced off. Fluttershy shook her head and flew up as well, to head back to her home. While she was in the sky, she spotted something. Two ponies, unicorns, dragged themselves towards the city.

"Oh those poor things", whispered Fluttershy and flew down.

From close she saw them better. It were a big stallion and a small female. She probably just gained her cutie-mark. The stallion had dark-grey fur and a black mane and tail. His cutie-mark was the full moon. The little pony had light-sapphire fur and a blonde mane and tail with bright-sapphire streaks. Here cutie-mark was some sort of plant. Gracefully Fluttershy flew down and landed a few meters away. Both looked up. Their eyes were misty and she saw that they were exhaust. "Hello", introduced Fluttershy. "I'm Fluttershy, a Pegasus and you are?"

"My…name is Spirit", gasped the male and the female stated softly: "My name is Hope."

"What brings you to Ponyville?"

"So we're finally reaching it?", asked Spirit. Fluttershy nodded and he smiled relieved. "Maybe there is some hope left."

"Hahaha", laughed Hope sarcastically. "Please safe your stupid jokes. I am standing on your left." Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle a bit and asked: "Do you want me…uh…to help you to the city?" Spirit smiled brightly and nodded thankfully. _At least they seem nice_, thought Fluttershy. They walked in silence, then Hope asked: "Don't you want to know why we head to Ponyville or where we come from?" "I…I was never the bravest pony…so…yes…but I couldn't ask", answered Fluttershy blushing. Spirit laughed and said: "Well, you're nice, so I guess we can tell you."

"Are you sure?"

Spirit nodded and explained: "Well, for starters, our home is on the other side of Everfree Forest."

"Ever…you walked through the whole forest to get here?"

Hope nodded and went on: "Our leader was pony-napped while she was protecting us. Mistress Destiny often told us about Ponyville and about the elements of harmony and we thought you could possibly help us." Fluttershy was silent shortly, then whispered: "Well…I'm-I'm one of the ponies that represent one of those elements…"

"Really", cheered Hope. Fluttershy backed off from the cheer and Spirit laughed and meant: "Sorry about her. She's still young, though the best apprentice Faith has ever had."

"Faith?"

"You can call him our Spiritual Pony. Our healer and so on. He and Hope share the same cutie-mark."

"What? No one does", exclaimed Fluttershy. "Well we do", answered Hope simply and meant: "I already learned so many healing spells, I think one more and my head explodes." Now the Pegasus had to laugh and Spirit joined in.

"I'll…I'll take you to…to Rarity's garden. Except for one…the other ponies of the elements should be there…well…except for the sixth element."

"We know", said Hope comforting. "We know that Magic isn't with you anymore, but that doesn't matter."

"Not?" Hope laughed and winked at her. **"You'll see in time."**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash groaned in defeat when her hoof stuck in a mood-puddle. "Honestly Rarity, couldn't you've searched yourself something else than gardening?", complained the Pegasus. "Most likely not", answered Rarity. Dash rolled her eyes when the white unicorn stepped towards her. Mud covered her hooves an her mane was covered with leaves. "So, are we about done?", asked Spike. "I'm tired and hungry." "Yeah, we should grab a snack and then probably hit the hay", agreed Applejack. Rarity nodded and Rainbow Dash did the same. All three Ponies and the young dragon left the garden and made their way into town.<p>

Rainbow Dash looked around confused. The streets were empty.

"Uhhh, it's warm out, where is everybody?"

The others looked around as well, then someone hissed: "Applejack!" The four turned their heads and saw the faces of Pinkie Pie and Apple Blossom in a window. "Get in here", whispered the pink pony. "Now!" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, but followed her friends inside. "Soooo, what's the problem sweetie?", asked Applejack her sister. "There…there are some strange unicorns coming. A Pegasus saw them", explained Apple Blossom. With a groan Rainbow Dash asked: "Didn't we have that already with Zecora?" Everyone stared at her.

"What?"

"You're right Dash", meant Applejack. "Whoever those unicorns are, they don't have to be evil."

Suddenly laughter reached them and they froze. This sweet shy laughter was very familiar. "Is that…", began Rarity. "Fluttershy!" The friends raced to the window and watched out. Fluttershy walked up the street, between two unicorns. A young female and big stallion. The Pegasus just laughed once again happily, the unicorns joining in. "See", said Rainbow Dash. "Nothing to be afraid off."

With that, she was outside the door and called: "Hey Fluttershy!" The other Pegasus looked up and smiled. She walked up to her, the unicorns followed slowly.

"Hello Rainbow Dash…may I introduce?"

"But of course!"

"Well…Rainbow Dash, those are Hope and…and Spirit." First the light yellow Pony gestured to the small female, then to the big stallion. "Hope, Spirit, that's Ra-Rainbow Dash, my friend and she represents the element of loyalty."

"Flutter", hissed Dash surprised, then Spirit suddenly bent his head a bit and greeted: "I'm sorry when your friend spilt a secret, but we do know about the elements and that they are wielded by Ponies. And we need help." Dash was stunned, then snapped out of it and said: "Wow, ya' better come in." Rainbow Dash turned back around and led the three others into the house.

Spike, Apple Blossom, Rarity and Pinkie Pie backed up to a wall and Applejack cast them a confused glare. "How comes I wasn't that afraid?" Everyone stared at Fluttershy surprised and Hope perked up: "When she saw us she actually flew down to greet us and ask if we need help…not like that Pegasus before her who simply shrieked and then dashed away. Rude those Ponies behind the Everfree Forest."

"Wait", cut Applejack in. "Did ya little gal say behind Everfree Forest?" Hope nodded and answered: "Yeah, we travelled through the entire forest and met a very nice zebra who showed us a bit of the way before we got here."

"May we come to the point now?", asked Spirit impatiently. "We have not so much time."

"Sure thing, but first let me get you and your little sugar cube something to eat…and if it's just an apple." "Fine", sighed Spirit. "But just an apple." Dash rolled her eyes when Applejack jerked out of the room, into the kitchen and was back in seconds with two apple pies. Spirit stared at her and she explained grinning: "Just had to warm 'em up." "Wow", awed Hope. "Other than our food." "What exactly are you expecting, you know we don't live like them", argued Spirit and sniffed at the pies. "Common, just try some", encouraged Dash.

"You…surely will like it. No-no one makes better apple…pie than Applejack."

At Fluttershy's words, Hope bounded forward and dug into the pie. "Oh my this is great", cheered the small pony while she happily ate the cake. The other Ponies burst out into laughter. When she had to catch her breath Dash saw, that Spirit still hadn't taken a bit. "Common Spirit, it's not poisoned." He looked at her, then carefully started to eat. After he was done he stated: "Well, that certainly was very delicious."

"May-be you could tell them now…why you are here…uh, please?", asked Fluttershy. Spirit nodded and sat down. The other Ponies and Spike followed his example and he began: "It was two weeks ago. We were having a peaceful live in our village. There live only unicorns. I was strolling through the fields together with Destiny. She leads us. We checked on everything, when the alarm went off. Immediately everyone fled into the saving caves, except for…

_Flashback_

"_Desitny!", called Spirit. "I'm here", answered a female voice. Spirit spun around and gasped. His leader stood outside the saving caves. _

_"Destiny come in here." _

_"No", replied she, the black coat on her flowing in the wind. "He is too strong Spirit. Our shields will break. I'll hold him off, you have to protect the rest." _

_"But Destiny…" _

_She turned around and glared at him intensely. The stallion gulped, but nodded and she dashed off. "Be safe." _

_"Spirit!" The grey furred stallion turned around and saw a pure white stallion with fiery-red mane and tail and a green, plant-like cutie-mark, came towards him. "What is it Faith?" _

_"Destiny, she…" _

_"She left to fight", went Spirit on. Faith's eyes widened and he whispered: "You…you allowed her to go?" _

_"What should I've done Faith? She is the leader after all." _

_Faith stood back. Suddenly there was an explosion and Spirit called: "Mercy, Soul, Respect! To the cave entrance with me!" Spirit and three powerful fighters ran fast on, to scream at their sight. Destiny weakly hung over the back over another unicorn, also cloaked in black. "Spirit!", called the creature. They locked eyes and he sneered: "Isn't it terrible that you're going to lose another leader. I have the feeling she's gonna be from more use for me instead of Love." _

_A black lighting came and both were gone._

_End of Flashback_

…After that I organized everyone to be ready for fleeing and fighting. Then I got Hope and we left to find the ponies that represent the Elements of harmony. We know that Magic isn't with you anymore, but we're here to ask, even beg for your help", ended Spirit and looked at them.

Rainbow Dash was stunned. A group of just unicorns behind Everfree Forest. "I call a team-meeting", ordered Rarity. The five ponies gathered together. "And, what…do you think?", asked Fluttershy. They were silent for a while, then Pinkie Pie said: "I think we should help."

"How come", asked Rarity.

"They're nice." Rainbow Dash face-hooved but nodded and Applejack said: "I do agree. I think we should help 'em."

"Then it's settled?", asked Dash.

"Ya can count on me", stated Applejack.

"I-I'm in t-too", agreed Fluttershy. Rarity and Pinkie Pie agreed as well.

"We'll help ya'", said Applejack and looked at the two unicorns. "Really?", asked Hope. "You can count on us", agreed Rainbow Dash. "I am very pleased to hear this", stated a new soft voice. Everyone froze and stared at the door. Applejack was the first to find her voice and stuttered out: **"Pri-Princess Celestia"**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**The Oc's do**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow Dash's POV<strong>

"Pri-Princess Celestia", stuttered Applejack out.

I was frozen in place. What was the princess doing here, and more, why was her sister standing slightly behind her. I felt movement next to me and saw Fluttershy, who'd snapped out of her shock, bowing. Gathering my self-control I did the same, still wondering what was exactly going on. Why were the princesses here? Since Twilight's disappearance Princess Celestia had barely left Canterlot, always looking for her loved student. I went wide-eyed when Spirit and Hope stood their ground and didn't bow to the princesses and heard Rarity saying: "Such disrespectful ponies."

"Not disrespecting at all Rarity", disagreed Princess Celestia and Luna explained: "The lands behind the Everfree forest are not under our order anymore. They…don't really have leaders in the way of my sister and me." "Destiny is leading us", disagreed Hope. "That's not what she means Hope", explained Spirit while he gave a respectful nod to the princesses. "Yes, Destiny is leading our tribe but those two alicorns are 'the princesses' of sun and moon and highly respected, but we aren't under their order anymore. Like they said."

Hope nodded in understanding, then I asked: "So, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, why are you here?" "Have you forgotten?", asked Luna. I raised a confused eyebrow. I hate being confused. "In one week it's been exactly for years", explained Princess Luna. I winced back at that and would've loved to punch myself. How could I've forgotten that? "Ah…ah forgot that completely", meant Applejack.

"I…I", interjected Fluttershy, but Spike meant: "I forgot it too. Oh, I'm the worst assistant she could've had."

"I…", again Fluttershy was interrupted, this time by Pinkie Pie. "You know what, that sound like we need a party."

"I have…" Now Rarity interrupted her. "Pinkie darling, a party is the last we need on such a day."

I took a step back when I saw how Fluttershy's gaze hardened and flattened my ears.

"**LISTEN**!", shouted the yellow Pegasus, then shrank back and meant: "…uh…please?"

"What is it Sugarcube?"

"I…I did remember", meant Fluttershy. "And I think…a party is…is no bad idea. We could fin-finally get our thoughts away from it for a while." I was about to say that this was a stupid idea, when Princess Celestia meant: "It does sound like a good idea to me as well."

"What?", screamed I. "How are we supposed to have a party. It's our fault she's gone!" Princess Celestia glanced at me sadly and meant: "I know this very well Rainbow Dash." She let out a short laugh and went on: "But like my sister already convinced me, she might come back, but I have to live on. I can't spent the rest of my life grieving for my loved pupil…and haven't you just decided to help Spirit and Hope?"

I froze. I had completely forgotten about that. Looking at the other two, I saw how Spirit glanced at all of us confused while Hope levitated different things around with her magic. For practice or out of boredom, I don't know. But though they had to watch us, they still waited patiently. I walked towards them and asked: "So, what exactly do you need our help for?" Spirit glanced at me in utter seriousness and answered: "As I already explained, some unicorn pony-napped Destiny while she tried to protect us. We've managed to find out where she is…more the less…but can't get there without the elements of harmony."

"And where is she", asked Princess Celestia. Spirit glanced around uneasily, then meant: "In a dimension in between. We know where the entrance is, but can't open it." "And that's where tha elements come in", reasoned Applejack. Spirit nodded and then Pinkie asked: "And where is that entrance?" Hope looked up from her magic now and answered: "It's located in some old ruin in the Everfree forest." My eyes widened and Rarity asked: "The ruins of the "ancient castle of the royal pony sisters", Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's old castle?" Spirit shrugged and meant: "Probably, how many other castles are in there?" "Not one more", answered Luna. I saw how Princess Celestia eyed the unicorns, then she stated: "Luna and I will come with you as well."

"WHAT?"

I didn't even realize I had screamed until everybody looked at me. "I mean…do you think this is a good I idea Princess?"

"Oh yes I do. Five of the elements might be here, but without Magic Luna's and my powers might be helpful."

"You don't have to make such an effort for us", disagreed Spirit. "It's no effort at all", argued Luna. "I honestly look forward to a new adventure." "As do I little sister." I sighed. Why did Royal horses have to be so stubborn? "Alright, then we'll all go", meant Applejack. I say we go tomorrow at sunrise." We all nodded

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Celestia's POV<strong>

I waited anxiously in front of Ponyville's library. Luna and I had decided to spend the night in my apprentice old home. It had been a relaxing night for me. Probably because Twilight Sparkle's strong magical Aura still lingered everywhere in the tree. I looked up into the sky. The sun just started rising. "Oh Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student, where are you? Can't you see what pain and grief you cause so many ponies?" I didn't realize I had spoken my thoughts out loud until my sister meant softly :"Don't worry sister. She'll come back. Where did your all present trust and faith go?"

I let out a silent laugh and meant: "Maybe it left with her."

"Sister, you lost students before, what, except for her possessing the element of magic makes her so special?"

I sighed. That was a question I'd asked myself often enough.

"I really don't know Luna. Maybe…Maybe I've always seen a part of myself in her. I wasn't so different from her when I was young." Luna was silent for a while, then she meant: "You were right in your speech four years ago."

I looked at my sister confused, she smiled sadly up at me and explained: "Twilight Sparkle truly is like another sister, for both of us." Her gaze became warm and soft. "Believe Celestia. She'll come back. One day you, we all, will see her again."

I smiled at her, then heard hooves. The others were coming, we could finally go.

* * *

><p>The nine ponies slowly made their way to the Everfree forest. "It…it looks as scary as always", meant Fluttershy. Rarity and Pinky gulped and Applejack and Rainbow Dash shifted their hooves nervously, while Celestia and Luna just scanned the forest calmly. Spirit and Hope just walked on and then stallion called back: "Are you coming now or what?"<p>

,At that the princesses moved forward, followed the unicorns into the forest. The five fillies shared a glance, then bounded after the other four. Everyone scanned the forest while walking. It was silent, scare hung around them.

Suddenly bright laughing reached them. It came sudden enough to have the five elements jump a few feet into the air. They ran forward and saw Celestia and Luna, laughing At Hope, who somehow got herself tangled in something that seemed like…brambles.

"I know Faith told you to bring herbs when you come back", stated Spirit while he used magic to free the young filly. "But shouldn't you wait until we got Destiny back?"

"That was for Destiny", argued Hope back. "Though I tried to reach the berries up there, not pick the brambles." The others looked up to see a few lavender berries over their heads on a tree. "And since Faith taught me that magic would destroy the incredible healing abilities of Dawn-Berries I had to try to climb the tree and fell into the brambles." "Soooo, why didn't you just ask a Pegasus to get them", asked Dash. "You were so far behind", answered Hope. Dash huffed, but Fluttershy flapped her wings and asked: "Shall I get them now?"

"You would?"

Fluttershy nodded smiling at the young sapphire-furred unicorn and flew to the berries. "Be careful, they can be crushed easily."

"Okay…"

Carefully Fluttershy picked a few of the berries, then flew down, where Hope took them, wrapped them into a few leaves and placed them into Spirit's bags. The grey stallion snorted and meant: "Can't you carry anything by yourself?" "I would if I had bags", answered Hope. They walked on and soon Rarity and Pinkie Pie were far behind the rest. "Think we all need a rest", stated Applejack while she glanced backwards. Rainbow Dash snorted, but had to agree. Sh was exhaust as well, though Fluttershy still seemed to be top-fit. She was in a eager conversation with Hope about how to use herbs on different animals. Luna flew in circles over them while Celestia was in a conversation with Spirit.

"Sorry everypony", called Applejack forward. "But ah think we all could need a little rest." The five in the lead looked back, to see how far behind two of their group already were. "Oh, I have something for that", exclaimed Hope and jumped into the next bushes. "Is…is it safe to let her go all alone?" Spirit nodded and sat down.

"She can defend herself and gets quite angry when someone touches herbs not like they supposed to be touched. One time her older brother was gathering herbs with her and accidently stepped on a few yellow strawberries. She got quit furious there. Poor colt." "Yellow Strawberries", asked Fluttershy. "Ah've heard of 'em. Though ah've never seen some. They cure…stomach-ache?"

Spirit nodded at Applejack, then Hope leaped out of the bushes and trotted up to Rarity and Pinkie Pie. She placed her herbs down in front of them and said: "Eat them. Those are leaves from a zap apple-tree." "What?", asked Applejack confused. "Yes", answered Hope happily. "They can give much strength, but have to be eaten in the shadows, otherwise they give you a very nasty headache." "Good…to know", meant the orange earth pony. The next moment Pinkie jumped around her like she had too much coffee this morning. Rarity caught up as well.

"Wow", meant Rainbow Dash surprised.

"Do anyone else want to have a leaf?"

"Me", called Applejack. "I guess I will too", meant Princess Celestia. Hope gave everyone a leaf and in the end two remained. She at one by herself and gave the last to Spirit. He ate it quickly, then asked: "So, can we go on now?" Everyone nodded and they walked on.

Soon they reached the bridge to the ruins and slowly, one by one they crossed, well, at least the earth ponies and unicorns did. The Pegasi and Alicorns flew over the gorge. They came together on the other side and Spirit explained: "The entrance is moving everywhere in the ruins. Unopened it changes place every ten seconds, so we have to find it and then be fast. Do you have the elements?"

"Course we have", meant the orange earth pony and got her necklace out of her bags. The others followed her example and Rainbow Dash glanced at her bags nervously. Twilight's crown was in there as well. They had brought it, just in case.

"Alright, let's split up", meant Luna.

"I agree, we have better chances when we split up."

"Can every unicorn or alicorns here teleport?" Rarity shifted her hooves at Hope's and meant: "I…uh I can't."

"Alright, then we'll go in four groups", decided Luna.

"Agreed sister. With me, you, Spirit and Hope being able to teleport four groups are our best option."

"I…I'll go with Hope", said Fluttershy.

"Rainbow Dash?" The cyan pony looked at Luna and she asked: "Would you like to come with me? We could check everything from above." Dash nodded and took place next to Luna. Rarity and Pinkie Pie joined Celestia and Applejack would go with Spirit.

"Alright, let's go", meant Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow Dash's POV<strong>

I sighed. We'd been looking for this dammed entrance for hours by now. "I know it's hard Rainbow Dash", meant Luna from her side. "But we are not allowed to give up. Spirit and Hope are counting on us."

"Who said I give up", was all I snapped back. I hard Luna chuckle while I flew down and scanned everything once more. Suddenly: "There!"

That was Applejack.

"Send a message Hope", shouted Spirit. "I'll try to hold it here."

The next moment a magical wave rushed past me and Luna was next to me the same moment. "Ready for a teleport?", asked the Princess. I nodded and I a white light we suddenly stood behind Spirit, AJ, Hope and Fluttershy. Both unicorns horns glowed and they grunted in their effort to hold something in place. I narrowed my eyes, then I saw it. It was like a small split, hovering in the air. The colors were a bit brighter there.

I more felt than saw Luna rushing past me, her horn glowing to join the unicorns in their attempts. My wings twitched nervously. Where were Celestia, Pinkie and Rarity? Suddenly there was another flash of white and they were here too.

"Open…the entrance", grunted Spirit. "We…can't hold it much longer."

I rushed forward and took position in front of the split. The others took position behind me. To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing. Twilight was the one who activated the elements of harmony. But for some reason, I felt the just to familiar ancient energy of the element of loyalty rushing through me, searching for a way out. And they found one. The energy burst out of me in the same way it did when we defeated Nightmare Moon and in the same way it did when we defeated Discord.

"It works", called Princess Celestia. I grinned.

Destiny, whoever you are, we're coming!

* * *

><p><strong>Take a good guess who Destiny is...<em>(wink)<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've rewritten this chapter because in a review someone pointed out a few major mistakes in the story. I've changed just a few things here and there, but maybe they'll make things more clear.**

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**The OC's do.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><em>"They are finally here my mistress", said a male voice and stared into a pool. It showed two earth Ponies, two Pegasi, three unicorns and two alicorns which jumped out of a portal. "Indeed my loyal servant", agreed a female voice almost dripping with evil. "Go and welcome them. They…" She broke off when the picture vanished, to reappear while showing a figure in a dirty black cloak. "Destiny escaped", growled the male figure. "No matter", decided the female. "Go, go and give them a worthy welcome for the elements of harmony and the Princesses." "With pleasure."<em>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy looked around with big eyes. Their surroundings were terrible. Rocks everywhere. No plants, no live, nothing. Just a with almost black clouds clouded sky and a few fire's here and there to see. "Terrible", whispered Celestia while she looked around. "Luna…isn't this…", the princess of the sun trailed off. Fluttershy looked at Luna and saw her nodding. "It is sister. This is the place where I've spent one thousand years as Nightmare Moon."<p>

With a soft whimper Fluttershy started to shiver. This place was so scary. "Hey Sugarcube", said Applejack softly and pressed her flank against Fluttershy's. "Don't cha worry Flutter. The moment we got that Destiny-Pony outta here, we'll be out also." Nodding Fluttershy tried to stop her shivers a bit. It didn't work that well, but it worked nonetheless. With everyone having gathered their courage, they walked on slowly, always looking out for danger.

"This place is scary", stated Hope while she glanced around. "I agree to that", said Luna. "I never really realized how it looked like." "How come?", asked Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy thought; _Bravo Dash, very subtle_.

"Well, I just tried to get out the thousand years I was here…or at least I believe that was the reason. Not all of my memories as Nightmare Moon are clear." Fluttershy wanted to comfort the alicorns, but Celestia was faster and placed a wing around her sister. "I'm truly sorry for sending you here." "You had to", argued Luna back. "No one can say what would've happened if you hadn't. Nightmare Moon was dangerous."

"Well, Ah'm sure everypony's glad that ya' back", stated Applejack. Luna smiled at her. They walked on for what seemed like hours and the ponies got more and more anxious. "Gah, where is she, I can't stand that place anymore", shouted Rainbow Dash angrily. She stomped her hooves. "Be patient Rainbow Dash", said Celestia softly. "I know it's an exhausting work, but we can't lose our patience now." The cyan Pegasus sighed deeply and answered: "I know, I know…but this place…" "Yeah, ah know what ya mean Dash", agreed Applejack. Fluttershy nodded in agreement, then Pinkie asked: "Hey, how about we sing something?"

"What?", asked everypony else unison.

"A song, something to get us thinking of something else."

"A song?", questioned Rarity in disbelieve.

"Yeah, and I bet you all know it…

_The fire of friendship lives in our hearts_

_As long as it burns we cannot drift apart_

_Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few_

_Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)_

_We are a circle of pony friends_

_A circle of friends we'll be to the very end_

When they stopped, everypony smiled and Celestia said: "Pinkie Pie, this was a wonderful idea." "I…I think so too. I feel much better now", agreed Fluttershy. The others nodded and Pinkie beamed at this. They went on, smiling when the song went on in their minds. "Better mood now?" Fluttershy looked around, just now realizing she had started flying. Dash was next to her. The yellow Pegasus nodded with a smile. Suddenly Rainbow Dash's ears dropped and she sighed deeply.

"R-Rainbow…what's wrong?"

With a new sigh the other Pegasus looked up and meant: "It's T…_her_. It…it's mostly my fault that she's gone. I should've asked her what was so special about that book, I should've allowed her to explain, I should've helped her. I'm the worst element of loyalty ever."

"You're not", assured Fluttershy. She was worried about Rainbow Dash. Every year around that time she got like this, though she and Applejack had gotten along with their loss the best. "You're tried to save your friends live, our friends live. And even if it's your fault. It isn't yours alone. We all are fault. We could've let her explain after the fire. But we interrupted her every time she tried. What happened is over. Don't grieve with the past Rainbow", bellowed the Pegasus. "But think and look forward to a better future. A future where she'll might come back. A future where she forgives us."

Rainbow Dash smiled at her brightly and whispered: "Thanks Fluttershy. You're the greatest." Fluttershy blushed and hid her face behind her mane. "I…I'm not that great. I'm just pointing out the truth." "But that's exactly what makes ya' such a great friend", called Applejack from below. "Ya truly are the right pony for the element of kindness Flutter. Ya always know what to say to make us feel better." Fluttershy looked away and mumbled: "Th-Thanks…but…but I wouldn't be like this without great friends like…like you." Everyone smiled and then Pinkie asked: "How about a party when we get back home. With balloons and cake and music and…"

Only muffled sounds reached their ears when Pinkies mouth turned into a zipper and closed, but the pink pony kept on talking. Everyone laughed when Celestia glared at her sister, who gave her a shy grin and removed her magic from Pinkie, who looked around confused.

"Hey! Why is everyone laughing?"

This caused everyone to laugh harder and then Rarity said: "Don't worry about it Darling." Pinkie looked at her for a while, then she answered: "Okay!" Everyone grinned and Rainbow Dash giggled until Applejack shushed her. After a while Spirit spoke up for the first time and asked: "Is it possible that we're running in circles?" Everyone stopped, then Pinkie proudly stated: "I don't think so. With my navigation skill we are…"

"Then we definitely ran in circles", interrupted Rainbow Dash. "No offence Pinkie, but your Navigation skills are the worst in all of Equestria."

"Oh you know that?", asked Pinkie. Everybody stared and Rarity asked: "Is…Pinkie really getting her old Pinkie humor back." "Seems so", answered Fluttershy, as surprised as the others. "Hello", called Hope suddenly. "Have you forgotten that we still don't know where we are?" Everyone shook their heads and they gathered in a circle.

"How about I fly up and look if I see something", offered Dash.

"No", agreed Celestia quickly. "This place is unknown to us. In such a high, dangerous creatures could be waiting for you."

"Agreed, no one should leave the group", said Spirit. "Especially not alone." Rainbow Dash grumbled, then Fluttershy got an idea. "I…I have an idea", offered the element of kindness. "Well", encouraged Rarity. "We…we shouldn't go up there alone…but…what if Rainbow Dash, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and I fly up there?"

Fast she hid behind her mane if the others would should at her. But it was silent. Fluttershy dared to glance out through her mane and saw that they all were thinking about her idea.

"That…could work", said Applejack.

"It indeed can work", assured Luna.

After a bit of arguing, the two Pegasi and Alicorns flew up into the sky. They almost reached the clouds, when a beam of black energy nearly hit them. With a scream Fluttershy dived down, pulling Rainbow Dash with her. "Fluttershy let go", exclaimed the other Pegasus pony, but Fluttershy didn't listen. All she thought about was getting away from whatever danger they got into. She landed safely on the ground, Rainbow Dash not so gracefully on her stomach.

"What…was that", gasped Luna.

"I-I ha-have no idea", stammered Fluttershy out. Suddenly Spirit huffed and glared onto a pile of rocks.

"You!", exclaimed the unicorn. The other's followed his gaze and saw a black cloaked figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV<strong>

My eyes widened when I saw the cloaked figure. Shivers ran down my spine. I knew he was the one who pony-napped Destiny. I gulped hard when the figure laughed evilly and stated: "Well Spirit, this time you seem to find me before your precious leader is dead. How was it to witness Love dying? I never got to ask." I had never seen Spirit that angry. Then again, Love had been his older sister. He'd cared so much about her.

"You're going to pay for what you've done back there", threatened the grey stallion. "And you're going to pay for trying it again now!"

He shot a sphere of white energy at the figure, but it just jumped out of the way and landed safely on the ground. It faked a yawn and stated: "Common Spirit. You're the best fighter of your stupid tribe after all. What is magic good for if you can't fight with it?" "It's good for much, for good thinks", argued Princess Celestia. The figure cackled and sneered: "Well, well, if it isn't Princess Celestia. You made my job quite easy for me. I have to thank you. Whatever kept you inside of your palace the past few years, it spared me a lot of time." I saw how Princess Celestia narrowed her eyes, her wings raised a bit. "Sister don't", tried Princess Luna to calm her sister down. It didn't seem to work, since a strange yellow glowing started to cover the sun-princess' body. "Celli stop!", shouted Princess Luna from the top of her lungs. The glowing disappeared and Princess Celestia collapsed onto her stomach, panting for air. "Princess", shouted the five elements of harmony.

The next moment the cloaked figure shot a few more spheres and they all placed themselves around the elements of harmony and the princesses. Applejack and Rainbow Dash tried to get out, but were thrown back by an invisible barrier. "I just wanted our fight to not be interupted by them", sneered the figure.

I was just frozen in place.

I didn't know what to do.

Helping the Princesses and elements of harmoy, fighting with Spirit against this thing or preparing herbs for Destiny. I just didn't know. I was so deep in my thoughts, that I just snapped out by the sound of sword-play. With wide eyes my head snapped to Spirit and the figure. The figure was a dark-green unicorn with brown mane. Both, his and Spirit's horn, glowed and had gotten a bit longer. They used them like swords against each other, getting into a deadly fight.

Impressed noises came from the other ponies, the loudest being Applejack: "Whoa, that's some mighty fight!" and Rainbow Dash: "That's awesome!"

I had to grin a bit. Yes, our ways of fighting were truly awesome, but also dangerous, because those horn-blades could cause serious injuries.

"Heya Hope", called Applejack.

"Yes?"

"Did ya know your buddy could do that?"

"Of course, every one of us can", answered I. They went wide-eyed and Pinkie asked: "Soooo, you too?"

"I…I just started learning. I'm not good in that yet. I'm more good with herbs."

They nodded, then Rainbow Dash tried once more to get out of the barrier, to be thrown against Fluttershy and ot the ground. I jumped to try to help them when Spirit suddenly let out a scream of pain. I spun around and saw him, limping away from the other unicorn, blood dripping from his flank. "Well Spirit, you're truly an honours fighter. But now it's over!"

"Never!" Spirit aimed his horn at the enemy and shot an arrow of magical energy at him, his horn returning to normal. The green unicorn screamed when it hit his shoulder and he growled angrily. "Now I'm really going to kill you!" "Prove it!", shouted Spirit back.

While the enemy gathered strength for a strong attack, I ran up to Spirit and carefully placed my horn onto his wound. "Be careful Hope", mumbled Spirit. "Mm", was the only answer he got, then I closed my eyes and focused on my magic. I led the powerful energy into my horn and felt how little strings of pure white magic started to cover Spirit's wound. When I felt that I was done, I stepped back and looked at my work. Everything was healed, not even a scar remained.

"Great work Hope", stated Spirit. I smiled at him, then I saw something and shouted: "Behind you!"

Spirit jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the other unicorn's attack. I wasn't so lucky.

The grey sphere hit me straight and I was thrown backwards and crashed against some rocks. I felt numb while I slumped to the ground. When I heard hooves coming at me, I weakly raised my head and felt how fear rushed through me. The unicorn came straight at me. Red eyes which burned with evil, his to a blade formed horn ready to strike. I gulped and tried to jump up and run. My body wouldn't budge. Fearful I gulped and shut my eyes tightly, waiting for my live to end. In my mind I saw all the ponies I cared for.

My mother, Dream, a beautiful dark blue unicorn with black mane and tail, sapphire streaks and a golden sickle-moon as cutie mark.

Faith, my mentor, a pure white stallion with fiery-red mane and tail and a green, plant-like cutie-mark like mine.

Spirit, the other ponies we have travelled with and…Destiny.

My eyes snapped open. No, I wouldn't die like a little newborn, I would face death like a unicorn from our tribe is supposed to. I glared at the unicorn and saw how he raised his head. I gulped once more, then his head went down. I braced for the impact…when he screamed. My eyes widend and I saw another black cloaked figure in front of me. However the color of the magical Aura of this unicorn was purple.

I smiled.

Purple, that meant...

"Destiny!", called Spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow Dash's POV<strong>

My eyes went wide when that dammed unicorn went to kill Hope. Gosh was I pissed off, but I couldn't do anything while being captured in this...whatever those barriers were. My wings flapped faster when he got ready and then he stroke...and was blocked by a magical barrier while another black cloaked figure put a shield around Hope. I narrowed my eyes to see something, but the only thing I saw as faint purple glowing. Then I saw how Hope's eyes shone and then Spirit shouted: "Destiny!"

_So that's the great Destiny_, was my first thought when the new figure in a black coat jumped in front of the young filly. Destiny stepped forward, not once saying anything. To my, and everyone else's surprise, the other unicorn backed off. Then a beam of purple energy shot at the green unicorn. He tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough and got hit on his injured shoulder. He screamed in pain and backed off farther, but Destiny followed him closely, shooting more and more beams at him.

After a while she stopped and called: "I think that's enough payback…for what you've done to me. However what you've tried to do to a little filly like hope gets you far worse punishment."

The green unicorn went wide eyed and stuttered: "N-No, pl-pl-please, don't kill me!"

Bell-Like laughter came from the cloaked unicorn and suddenly the light of the spheres that created the barrier dimmed. Destiny explained: "I'm not going to kill you…at least not yet. You are going to lead all of us back to the exit and then you'll return to your master. I think she had better punishment for you Skull."

I guessed Skull was his name. He growled and spat into Destiny's face. Spirit yowled in rage at the gesture and I tried to break free once more. The barrier almost gave in, but only almost.

Skull jumped up and his cloak fell off. Now I wanted to face-hoof myself. His cutie-mark wasn't so cute at all. In fact, it was a skull.

"I would never do that", hissed Skull.

"Oh won't you?", asked Destiny, again purple glowing came from her and then it went over to Skull, who went wide eyed. The next moment the spheres disappeared completely and we were free. "What...what has just happened?", asked Rarity. Princess Celestia explained: "He caught us in this circle of magic, but now that Destiny won this fight his magic drifted away and we are free."

I looked at Destiny in awe. I'd never thought someone who isn't a royal alicorn could manage so much.

"This control spell won't last longer than an hour, however it's long enough", stated Destiny. "And now, lead us to the exit!"

Skull obeyed and walked off. Destiny followed him immediately, Hope and Spirit, both bruised to no end, followed immediately. Finally I flung myself into the air and followed them as well. On our way I eyed Destiny.

Not just her magic had a familiar color. Her voice as well, as her way to walk. All in all she seemed quite familiar. I flew a bit deeper and asked: "Uh, guys, is she also kinda familiar to you?"

"She indeed is", agreed Luna.

"I…I think so too."

"Ya' raight Rainbow."

"I guess we all agree to this", stated Celestia. "There is something very familiar about his unicorn. I…just can't pinpoint what exactly."

We went on in silence after that. Finally we reached the portal and the unicorn turned to Skull.

"Go to your Mistress."

Skull turned and dashed off. "One hour?", asked Spirit suddenly. Destiny sighed and explained: "He stole much of my power to…I'll explain that in safety." With that she jumped through the portal. I shot through immediately. I finally wanted to know why she was so familiar. Destiny stared out of a window when I arrived and I asked: "So, you're Destiny?" "I indeed am", answered Destiny, not looking away once. I growled. Well, that was again such a pony who thinks she's better than everypony else. Finally we all were through and Destiny walked up to the portal once more. She raised her head, then the portal vanished into nothing.

I gasped.

How did she manage that? How did she manage so much of strong magic at all? Was she some kind of Super Pony?

Finally she turned to look at all of us. "We have till noon to talk here", stated the cloaked unicorn. "Then I want to leave. I don't want to be in Everfree forest at night, not after what happened."

"What exactly did Skull do?", asked Princess Celestia.

Destin paused, then answered: "He brought Nightmare Moon back."


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Welcome to the 1st half of my 5th chapter of this story. Lately I got many reviews because of the mistakes I make and I'm sure many of you figured it already out, but from now on I'm going to say it each chapter before I start the Chapter:**

_**English isn't my first language. I am from Austria. I speak German and learn English at school.**_

**I also want to thank my reviewers for telling me about my mistakes so I can make the story better. Really, thank you very much...Now that that's said, on with the story...**

* * *

><p>"<em>He brought Nightmare Moon back."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Celestia's POV<strong>

I couldn't help but gasp at this announcement, then I narrowed my eyes. It just wasn't possible, or was it? No, Luna was still next to me. "How is this possible?" The question left my mouth without me really realizing it. "Luna is still here."

Destiny sighed and sunk her head.

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but he stole enough of my magic to give her, her own life. She doesn't need Princess Luna to survive." Destiny hesitated, then she said: "If…If I hadn't given in that soon, maybe I would've been able to escape without Skull bringing her back already."

"You did escape now", argued Spirit. "And that with your magic weakened strongly."

"But doom still lingers over everypony. Not just Equestria, also the land of our tribe, the other tribes and so on. Nightmare Moon is stronger than ever. I have enough scars to prove that."

"Scars?", asked Hope shocked. I was equally surprised. I knew Nightmare Moon was strong and cruel, but this cruel? Suddenly Luna whispered: "I…I can't remember of ever having been that cruel." "You held her back", answered Destiny softly. My gaze fixed on Destiny and I asked: "What?"

Destiny looked to the sky and answered: "The legend of how Nightmare Moon is hopefully familiar to everypony here. Well, while she existed for the first time, Princess Luna's good heart held her back. She is now three times crueler than she was before. Because now her connection to Princess Luna is gone. Now she's free to be as evil as she wants to be."

I shook my head. That just couldn't be true. I snuck a glance at Luna, who looked back with fear. I bent my head and pressed my nose against my sister's forehead. It was the least I could do for comfort. Suddenly Destiny asked: "Hope, what exactly are you doing?" I looked at the young unicorn and saw how she got the Dawn-Berries, still covered in leaves, out. "I found those in Everfree Forest", explained the filly. "Fluttershy helped me picking them. I thought you might need them." She carried the package to Destiny and got the Berries out. I heard a silent gasp from Destiny, then she laughed a little and praised: "You must have sharp eyes to find Dawn-Berries in Everfree Forest. I'm sure Faith would be proud of you as well."

I smiled when the scene between Destiny and Hope went blurry and I saw myself praising Twilight Sparkle for doing something right. As a quite young filly, she'd always cheered afterwards. Hope was doing the same now. She smiled at Destiny with sparkling eyes and happily stepped from one hoof to the other. Then she snapped out of it and pushed two berries to Destiny. The coated unicorn sunk her head and licked them up. She chewed, swallowed and…shivered. I was curious now. There were many rumors about those berries, but I never got to know their true effects.

"As disgusting as ever", stated Destiny, then she laughed again, joined by Hope and, no surprise, Pinkie Pie. I smiled once more while I eyed Destiny. Why, oh why was she so familiar? Suddenly Applejack asked: "Soooo, Destiny. What exactly did that pony do to ya'?"

Destiny shuddered, but answered: "I don't remember much from the first few days…well, except for pain. Then he started using his magic against me, cuffing me with chains that stopped me from defending myself with magic. A few days afterwards he stopped and just when I thought I got the chance to gather my strength, he stabbed my flank, exactly over my cutie-mark. He…he gathered my blood and had me watch how he reincarnated…her. Afterwards Nightmare Moon took over the torture. Though she soon lost interest, Skull began the torture again and after another torture from him, he accidently left my chains open. I got away after that and spied on Nightmare Moon, talking to herself about Skull hunting down, to quote her: _…nine pathetic ponies, including those foolish princesses of Equestria. _I ran off after that. I couldn't let anything happen to anyone, after all it's my blood that is keeping her alive."

The unicorn ended and I had to force my mouth shut. I looked around and wanted to sigh in relief. At list I had not the only one being gaping. "That's some adventurous story ya' telling us here ma friend", stated Applejack. Destiny answered: "I know very well that it sounds unbelievable, but it's true nonetheless." We all were silent for a while, allowing the situation to sink in. After I had more the less handled my new knowledge I looked at Destiny once more, trying to imagine the pony that hid underneath the coat.

"Who are you?", asked I silently. Everyone looked at me and I asked: "Who are you really Destiny? Why don't you show your face?" Destiny hesitated and took one step back, then she said: "I rather not talk about that."

She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts.

"But you will feel better after it", exclaimed Pinkie Pie and jumped up and down. "And then we can make a big 'Destiny is happy again' party!"

I had to smile, as did the others, but Destiny backed off a bit more and Spirit made a move to block our view on her, when she shook her head. Then she answered softly: "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Darling we won't judge you after it", assured Rarity. "Please tell us why you're hiding."

Destiny was silent for a long time and I was about to ask her once again, when she answered: "Let's just say, great magical ability forces great control…and…this control has its price."

With that she walked right to the exit. She walked through our group without hesitating once, he head held high. Spirit followed closely, Hope hesitated. "Hope who is she?", demanded Rainbow Dash to know. Hope sighed and answered: "I don't really know either. She started to always wear that coat short after I was born. I can't really remember how she looked like without it. The purple color of her magical Aura is the only thing I remember." We all were silent, then Spirit suddenly called: "Hope, it's noon, we're leaving!"

Hope squeaked at his harsh tone, then she dashed off. I followed fast. They had had to cross the whole forest to get to their tribe, something they wouldn't manage until sundown. I didn't know why, but I trusted those unicorns. I felt like I could trust my life to them. Inviting them to stay in Ponyville over the night was the least I could do. When I ran up to the gorge I saw how Destiny and Spirit awaited Hope in front of the bridge and called: "Wait!"

They all looked at me and when I reached them I offered: "Why don't you come with us to Ponyville. You won't reach your home anytime soon."

Destiny bowed respectfully, something that truly surprised me. While I tried to not ponder about why she gave me such a respect, she answered: "That's very gracious of you Princess Celestia, since I was already planning to ask you if we could stay. We gladly accept your offer."

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow Dash's POV<strong>

"Why don't you come with us to Ponyville. You won't reach your home anytime soon."

My eyes widened a bit when I saw how Destiny bowed respectfully. Why did she bow and Spirit and Hope didn't when Celestia and Luna came to Ponyville? I snapped out of my thoughts when Destiny raised her head and answered: "That's very gracious of you Princess Celestia, since I was already planning to ask you if we could stay. We gladly accept your offer."

My mouth hung agape at this. Now the Princess also really allowed those strange Unicorns to stay in Ponyville? Uncool, totally, not awesome, UNCOOL! I truly wondered what exactly Celestia was thinking with this, I started questioning her sanity.

"But…we don't even know anything about them sister", argued Luna who took place next to her.

"Princess Luna is right. How do we know we can trust them?", agreed Rarity. Celestia smiled at all of us and answered: "Sometimes my ponies, sometimes you just have to trust." With that she spread her wings and flew off, crossing the gorge quickly. Destiny nodded towards Spirit and Hoped and followed Princess Celestia across the gorge over the bridge. I flew up as well and followed them.

"Sometimes you just have to trust?", mocked I and hissed: "Is she starting to lose it now or what?" Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie shrugged, Luna, who flew next to me, sighed deeply and Fluttershy meant: "Well, not everypony is…is bad. Sometimes we all just need to share a little kindness."

I snapped at that and angrily growled: "Easy for you to say! You're the element of kindness!"

Fluttershy winced back with wide eyes and stuttered out: "I…I-I ju-just…"

"Just what? Tell me Fluttershy. Why should we trust them, why do you?"

"I am very sure this is not how the ponies who wield five of the six elements of harmony should deal with each other", interrupted a new voice.

All of our heads snapped forward to look at the speaker. It was Destiny. She looked at us over her shoulder, I felt how her gaze, though I didn't see her eyes, burned my fur. "Especially should the element of loyalty stop doubting kindness. You do no good to each other in that way. Believe me, you all will be needed soon." With that she turned forward again, galloped on and closed the gap to Princess Celestia. The Sun Princess glared at us, her eyes saying: _"Listen to what she's saying. She's right."_

I gulped, then mumbled: "Sorry Flutter. I just…I really don't what's gotten into me."

"Pardon?", asked Fluttershy.

I sighed and repeated, still mumbling: "I'm sorry."

"Didn't quite catch that", answered the other Pegasus.

"I'M SORRY, HAPPY NOW?"

"Yes…yes I really am", answered Fluttershy giggling. Then I realized it. Fluttershy of all Ponies had tricked me. "How did you…?" I didn't manage to finish the sentence. Fluttershy of all Ponies tricked me. "It was ma idea", called Applejack from under us and grinned at me.

"Applejack", I growled. The orange pony winked at me and dashed forward. I followed fast. I wouldn't let her get away with that.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, my little Pony Friendship is magic doesn't belong to me.<strong>

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**I know i haven't updated for a while. I had other stories to write and had a writers block. Nothing of what i tried seemed to fit the story. I'm so glad that i finally have it now.**  
><strong>In the chapter you get to know a bit about the tribe.<strong>

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Celestia kept sneaking glances at Destiny.<p>

She tried to understand but…she couldn't.

She couldn't understand why this unicorn was so familiar to her. She sighed deeply and then Destiny asked: "Is everything alright?"

Celestia immediately straightened up and answered: "Yes…yes I'm fine."

Destiny kept looking at her, showing she didn't believe her at all. Celestia cursed herself mentally for being so careless and allowing the unicorn to realize how troubled she was. With Destiny being part of a tribe behind the Everfree Forest, she had not even the right to order the unicorn anything, so she couldn't just tell her to stop looking at her. After a while, far too long for Celestia's liking, Destiny finally looked away and the Alicorn relaxed a bit.

Though she hadn't seen her eyes, her gaze had pierced deep into her very soul. From this few seconds she knew that Destiny had seen much in her life already, that she was a pony you shouldn't fool around with. Within seconds she had somehow fought down many of the walls around Celestia's mind. Barely a Pony had ever managed to do that. The only ones she knew were Luna and Twilight...

Celestia wanted to freeze at this, but got herself to walk on. She now scanned the coated unicorn next to her again.

She just couldn't be her, or could she?

_But, she would have the right size_, thought the alicorn. Also the colour of the aura of her magic and her way to walk was the same. Her attitude was a bit rougher, but she was as sharp-minded as her beloved student. The princess frowned. If this really was her student, why didn't she just say so? Why didn't she just take the coat off? Why wouldn't she give her friends a chance to apologize? Was she still mad at them?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Celestia tried to shake off the thought that she probably was walking next to the pony she hadn't thought of seeing ever again.

Shaking her head once more, she suddenly heard Destiny's voice once again.

"What is troubling you princess?"

Celestia looked at her and answered: "I…was just wondering how you lead your tribe."

It wasn't a full lie. She truly was curious.

Destiny looked to the sky and answered: "How do I lead them? Well, I would say I try to be as gentle as possible, but stern at the same time. You need to have a firm grip on the whole group to not have everything erupt in chaos. After all, we all control magic." She laughed. "But who am I telling this. I'm sure you know these problems."

Celestia laughed as well now and said: "True words. But, would you mind telling me about the life in your tribe. How the young ones are taught, the different duties?"

Destiny answered: "I wouldn't mind at all. It feels good to talk about this with someone who knows how it feels."

She gazed through the forest, then explained: "Well, the young fillies and colts have to show in which way they are special. That doesn't include having gained your cutie-mark yet. When a young pony shows it's good with farming, it gets a mentor who is a farmer. We have farmers, woodsponies, nurses and everything else you need. Only a few ponies have the abilities on becoming warriors like Spirit is one. True, everyone learns how to fight with magic, however a true apprenticeship is quite rare. While we have at least three young ones on each section as apprentices, we only have one warrior. It is like that. Much more rare than the warriors are just the healers. The moment you are a full healer and spirit-pony, you have to look an apprentice. Faith got lucky that Hope discovered her speciality in this direction. Some waited for years before they found the right apprentice. The only true proof that the pony is meant to be healer is when mentor and apprentice share the same cutie-mark. Hope and Faith luckily do."

Destiny took a deep breath and Celestia asked: "How do you become leader?"

"That is decided by the former leader. Somehow a leader of the tribe always knows when it's his or her time to die and the leader choses a pony. It doesn't matter which talent the pony has. A farmer has as much chances to become leader as a warrior. I wasn't anything."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't born in the tribe."

"Then where?"

Now they were getting to a part Celestia was really interested in.

"I was born in Equestria, however left and after a long travel I reached the tribe. They gave me a home and after finding out what I could do with my magic, Love, she was leader before me, decided to have Fate, Faith's former Mentor, and Spirit teaching me together. After a few months Love suddenly took me under her hooves and started to not just teach me how to use my magic in ways I'd never seen it before, but also how to lead the tribe. The…the moment Love…the moment she was killed by Skull and immense power rushed through me. It was the legendary spirit of leadership. The moment the former leader loses his or her live, the spirit will move on to the next one. It doesn't do much, however changes your attitude a bit, giving you the ability to show the others that you are leader. And be it just in the way you walk."

Celestia nodded. It made sense, somehow.

Then she asked: "So…Skull tried to reincarnate Nightmare Moon already once."

Destiny nodded and answered: "Yes. Love was strong, however not strong enough to survive the sacrifice." The cloaked unicorn shook her head and whispered: "She was too young to die. Barely older than I was."

Now the royal alicorn felt pity and softly stroke Destiny's back with one of her wings. "I'm sure she is proud of you." Destiny raised her head and Celestia was sure she smiled now.

"Thank you Princess", whispered Destiny.

"I just tried to comfort you and…"

"No", interrupted the unicorn softly. "For listening. It was good to talk about all of this."

Smiling Celestia said: "When you need someone to talk Destiny, I gladly listen again."

They walked on in silence, then Destiny suddenly froze. Everyone stopped and looked at her, then she asked: "Spirit how long was I captured?"

"Almost two weeks", answered the stallion.

"What about the tribe?"

"I left Faith and Justice in order. I also had them prepare to either flee or fight."

"Spirit, the three of us will spend the night in Ponyville. But tomorrow you go back to the tribe. The moment you reach them call me…I have a bad feeling."

With that she walked on. Spirit nodded with a worried look in his eyes and followed once more, Hope close after them. Celestia followed as well and thought; _She must be really worried about her tribe. Understandable when you think of our situation._ They all walked on in silence; however Celestia watched how Destiny scanned the sky again and again. The sunset had already started and the unicorn had quickened the pace.

"Why is she running so fast", complained Pinky Pie.

"Look into the sky", advised Luna. "The sun is setting. The moment it is down, Nightmare Moon will roam this forest. It is understandable that she wishes to leave this horrid place as fast as possible."

Celestia nodded and said: "I agree little sister. She is too worried as if Nightmare Moon could be a trick. I want to leave as fast as our hooves carry us as well."

Once again silence fell over the group, only interrupted by Destiny seeing a few plants and asking Hope how they were called and what they were good for. The sun-princess was pleasantly surprised at the young filly's knowledge.

"...and this one?"

Celestia followed Destiny's gaze and saw a deep-red rose with wing-shaped leaves.

"That's…Wing of Hopes. Its thorns are extremely poisonous, however when you mix the petals with water and a bit honey, you get a tincture that can heal broken bones in two days."

Destiny nodded in approval and asked: "And where does it usually grow?"

Hope smiled brightly and answered: "When a deep and dark forest like this starts to thin out!"

"Does that mean we're home soon?", asked Fluttershy.

"Exactly", answered Hope. "It won't be long anymore."

"And just in time", added Spirit and glanced to the sky.

The sun was almost completely gone. Suddenly Pinkie bounced forward and yelled: "I can see Ponyville!"

Immediately everyone started to run and the moment they left the forest, Celestia heard breaths of relief from Destiny, Spirit and Hope.


	7. Chapter 6

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile. They'd finally left the Everfree Forest. And just in time as well. The last rays of the sun turned the sky pinkish before they faded and the sky turned to a dark blue. Stars lit up the silent night.<p>

"Wonderful work Luna, as always", praised Princess Celestia. Her sister nodded thankfully, however smiled. Then she suddenly frowned and gazed back into the forest.

"She won't come tonight", soothed Destiny the Moon-Princess.

"How can you know?", asked Dash.

Destiny turned towards them and said: "Though reborn and very strong, there is one thing that keeps her from leaving the ruins for one week. And that's me. It is and will for still one week be, my very own blood that keeps her alive. And as long as I don't want her to leave the forest, she can't."

The Ponies from Equestria stared at her in awe, then Fluttershy asked: "S-So as l-long you don't want her to come and attack us…she won't?"

Destiny nodded and Celestia softly said: "Just another duty you have to carry."

Destiny looked at her and Rainbow Dash was sure she smiled under her hood.

"It's a duty I like to carry. Because I can make sure I…" She glanced at Spirit and Hope. "Make sure we can think of a plan." Her two companions nodded in agreement and then Rarity asked: "But where will you stay?"

"That lies with you", answered Destiny. "We can also sleep under the night-sky", agreed Hope. "Oh no", disagreed Princess Celestia. "You three come with Luna and me. We'll spend this night in the Ponyville Library."

Rainbow Dash could've sworn she saw how Destiny straightened up at this, but if she did, she hid it quickly. _What is shocking her so?,_ wondered the Pegasus. But she shrugged it off when the group moved on. The moment they set their hooves into the town, they were surrounded by many Ponies. Major Mare ran up to the Princesses and bowed deep.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, we didn't know you would come back after you left this morning!"

Celestia chuckled at this and answered: "I'm very sorry to not have informed you of our plans Major Mare. However, it's been a long day and all of us are tired. How about we do the formalities tomorrow?"

rincess Luna nodded in agreement. Major Mare obeyed and though the crowd seemed to be eager to get to know the three unicorns from the tribe, they left. The group split up, when Princess Celestia called: "Do not forget to get the elements back to safety."

Surprised Rainbow Dash glanced down at her neck. She'd completely forgotten that she still was wearing that necklace.

* * *

><p>Hope eagerly followed the Princesses through Ponyville. The town looked really beautiful in the night. However it wasn't the object of her attention at the moment. Destiny worried her. She seemed far more tensed since they'd arrived here. For some reason this place made her nervous. Hope saw that Spirit glanced at Destiny as well. He seemed very worried as well, however he also seemed to understand something Hope didn't. She realised that when he closed to Destiny and silently started to talk to her. They talked for a while and then Destiny seemed a bit more relaxed. Hope shook her head in confusion. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a very big tree with windows, a red door and a balcony.<p>

"Wow", breathed Hope.

She hadn't seen this the day before since she and Spirit had spent the night on the fields.

"Impressive indeed", agreed Spirit.

Destiny just nodded and eyed the tree.

"How is it impressive", whispered Luna to her sister.

"Don't forget that they live in a different way than us", whispered the white alicorn back. The dark-blue alicorn nodded in understanding, then Celestia knocked at the door. Hope heard how someone fell down the stairs in the house, then the dragon she'd met the last day opened the door. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. Destiny tensed up. Hope stared at her surprised. Never had she seen the leader acting like this. Something was definitely up. Spirit once again talked to her. Surprised Hope heard how soft his voice sounded. Once again the leader relaxed a bit, however seemed far more alerted than before. Sighing in confusion Hope walked up to the door, where the dragon talked to the princesses.

"…alright Spike?"

"Of course Princess", answered the Dragon, Spike.

"Hello", began Hope nervously. "I'm Hope."

"Spike", answered the Dragon grinning. "I've run the library for four years now, with the help of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash doesn't seem like a pony that reads much", argued Hope confused.

Spike smirked and answered: "She didn't, however since she got into the Daring Do she reads a whole lot when she isn't training, or racing, or bragging."

Hope giggled at that and it seemed to make Spike happy. Then he stepped side and the Princesses walked in. Hope was about to follow, when she realised something.

"Destiny, Spirit aren't you coming?"

The two unicorns looked at her, then nodded and walked up to her. Hope walked in and glanced back. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion when Destiny briefly hesitated in the doorway, but then she walked in, followed by Spirit, who closed the door with his magic. Spike walked up to them and said: "Hi, I'm Spike."

"I'm Spirit and I'm glad to finally truly meet you." The dragon smiled, then turned to Destiny, who eyed everything in the library. Spirit nudged her and she looked at him. He gestured to Spike, who smiled and said: "Hey I'm Spike and I guess you're Destiny." Destiny nodded to him and greeted back: "It's good to meet you Spike and yes, I'm Destiny."

Her voice faltered slightly when she talked and Spirit glanced at her worriedly. Hope got more and more suspicious about everything, but no one else seemed to have realised it. Then Princess Celestia spoke up.

"In the top floor are two beds. Down here we just have a couch, would you want to…"

"You and Princess Luna can take the beds", cut Destiny softly in. "Hope will take the couch. It wouldn't be the first time Spirit and I would sleep on the floor."

The grey stallion nodded in agreement. The Princesses hesitated, however agreed after a while and left upstairs, followed by Spike. The moment the door closed behind Spike, Spirit fully turned to Destiny and worriedly asked: "Is it that hard?"

"It at least isn't easy Spirit", answered Destiny with a sigh. She glanced around once more, then murmured: "So many years. Though Destroyed by the Fire, everything looks the same."

She shook her head and something dripped onto the floor. Hope was speechless when she realised that Destiny, the strong Unicorn that had led them through so many dangers, was crying. Spirit closed to her and carefully pressed himself against her flank for comfort. She hid her face in his mane and silently continued to cry. Not knowing what to do and confused to no end, Hope decided to let those two be for the while and looked around. The library had really many books. She walked up to a shelf and wanted to inspect the books, when something caught her eye. A framed picture. Hope looked at it and gasped surprised.

The picture showed Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and a lavender Unicorn with violet eyes, a dark-bluish mane and purple streaks.

"Who could that be", wondered Hope out loud. Then she realised something else. The picture was burned on the sides and almost destroyed. "And why is the picture burned?"

"B-Burned", asked Destiny behind her.

Hope looked at her.

"Yes, there's a picture of six ponies and it's burned on the sides."

Destiny slowly walked up to it, but when she saw it she backed off and shook her head.

"One made…I can't believe one got through unharmed."

Spirit walked up to them as well, then looked at Hope. She hoped to hide her suspicion and confusion, however since he sighed she guessed she wasn't hiding it well. Turning to Destiny he softly said: "Hope should be allowed to know." Destiny froze, then whispered: "I guess it's only fair after all she's gone through."

"What should I be allowed to know. And why are you acting so strange since we arrived there…and…and why is that picture shocking you so?"

Destiny looked at her for a while, then raised her hoof.

The coat slid away to reveal lavender fur.

Hope gasped.

She wouldn't… Then she did it.

She pulled the hood from her head and hope gasped at what she saw.

In front of her, thought she had a different mane-stile, stood the unicorn from the picture.

* * *

><p>Celestia woke up the next morning and yawned. The sun just started to rise, so she stepped onto the balcony and closed her eyes. She could also raise the sun during her sleep, however did it rather when she was awake. It always was such a wonderful sight. A few minutes later it was done. The day had come, the night was gone. Celestia smiled to herself, then she saw something. Destiny and Hope walked up to the library, some strange bags in their mouths. Confused she left the balcony and opened the door for them. Walking out she asked: "Destiny, Hope, where have you been?"<p>

Destiny looked at her, placed the bag down and answered: "We went to the Everfree forest with Spirit and on the way back we gathered a few herbs for Hope." Hope nodded happily and Celestia asked: "Why did Spirit leave this soon."

"The sooner he gets back to the others, the better."

"But what about Nightmare Moon. You said it is dangerous in the Everfree forest."

Destiny nodded and said: "It is, at night. However Spirit will travel at night and rest during the day, in that way he can defend himself since she can't leave the ruins for a week and her Powers are limited to the Everfree Forest as well. I asked Spirit to also inform the Zebra he and Hope told me about."

"Zecora?", asked Celestia.

"…Hope is that her name?"

Hope glanced at Destiny before she answered. "Y-Yes I believe it was the name."

Celestia shortly narrowed her eyes. Why would the filly glance at her leader like that? Forcing herself out of her thoughts she asked: "Would you like a tour through Ponyville? I could ask Spike to guide you around."

"It would be wonderful to see the town", answered Destiny. Celestia smiled and walked back into the house. Spike and Luna were in the library and she asked: "Spike, would you give our guests a tour through Ponyville?"

"Sure thing", exclaimed the Dragon and ran out of the door.

"Are you going to join them big sister?", asked Luna.

"I will, you?"

"I guess I'll be staying here."

"Alright…enjoy the books."

Luna smirked at her and Celestia smirked back. Then the Alicorn left and followed Spike, Destiny and Hope through the town.

"This is Sugarcube Corner. It's run by Mr and Mrs Cake. Pinkie Pie lives there as well…you want anything to eat? They have almost everything when it comes to confectionary… here we have the Marketplace. Oh, hey Cheerilee!" Spike waved to a Pink Unicorn with light-pink and white mane and three flowers with smiles as cutie-mark. "Why hello Spike", greeted Cheerilee back.

"Destiny, Hope, this is Cheerilee. She is teacher at Ponyville-Elementary-School. Cheerilee, those are Destiny and Hope."

"Why hello", greeted Cheerilee. She turned to Destiny. "I guess you are the Pony that needed to be saved?"

Destiny nodded and said: "Indeed I was. It's wonderful to meet such a nice Pony. I'm sure you are a good teacher."

Cheerilee blushed a bit, then she asked: "Do you have schools where you come from?"

"No", answered Hope cheerfully.

At first Cheerilee stared surprised, then she asked: "So you are Hope? What do you mean with no?"

"With no I mean no", answered Hope. "We learn how to write and read from our parents and elder siblings, we learn what we have to do when we know what we are supposed to do in the tribe. We learn from our past by listening to the Old ones. The eldest Ponies in the tribe."

"Different than with us."

The words had left Celestia's mouth and just then Cheerilee seemed to realise that she was there as well. She bowed deeply and said: "Forgive me Princess. I didn't see you." Celestia rolled her eyes in amusement and said: "It is quite alright Cheerilee. To get to know new Ponies is always exciting." The teacher sighed in relief, then she realised the time and exclaimed: "Oh my, I have to get to the school!"

"Would you allow Hope to join your class today?", asked Destiny quickly.

"Destiny?", asked Hope confused.

"Always be open to learn Hope. Weren't those Faith's words?"

Hope smiled and nodded.

"Am I allowed Miss Cheerilee? I'd really like to get to know how things go in your schools."

Cheerilee stared at Hope shortly, then smiled and nodded. "We come with you to the school", said Spike. The five continued their way and soon they reached the schoolhouse and Cheerilee breathed: "Just in time. Hope, would you follow? The other fillies are surely already in the classroom." Hope nodded and the two disappeared. "Hope seemed quite happy", stated Celestia while they walked on. "I'm sure she is", answered Destiny warmly. "Hope's thirst for knowledge is incredible. She sometimes drives even Faith crazy with her constant question. This adventure here is a welcome test for her. For what she learned already."

Celestia nodded with a smile and said to Spike: "Reminds me of someone." Spike smiled as well, but it held more sadness and she said: "Don't worry Spike. I'm sure she is alright."

He sighed and whispered: "I miss her so much. I just hope she's missing us too."

Before Celestia could answer, Destiny asked: "You do not have to answer if you don't want but…is it possible you are talking about the Pony I've seen on this picture with the other five?"

Celestia saw how Spike winced at the mention of the picture. A painful pang in her heart, she answered: "Yes. She…her name is Twilight Sparkle. She was my most loved and most faithful student. However…there was a huge fire and the library burned down. She lived there, together with Spike." "I was her number one assistant", cut Spike sadly in. "In the fire a photo album burned away. It was special. She'd used her magic to get her memories in there so the pictures would move when she pulled them back. But…she never got the chance to do so. It burned away and she barely got out by herself. Her friends wouldn't allow her to explain herself and…with lost memories and the anger of her friends, she ran off. No one has seen her for years. Her friends grieved long and every year around this time guilt strikes their heart. It's been almost four years since this day…"

Celestia trailed off, then Destiny softly said: "I'm sure she has forgiven."

Celestia's head shot up.

"What?"

"I'm sure she has forgiven. I see how you act. I've seen how the others acted. And when what you tell me is true…she surely has forgiven. Within four years, she had much time to do so."

"But…why doesn't she come back then?", asked Spike and tears started to run down his face.

Destiny looked at him for a while, then turned away and started walking again.

"Maybe something is keeping her from doing so. Maybe she wishes to come back and can't, I can't say. But what I can say is, you should never give up."

* * *

><p>Hope took a deep breath while she stood outside the classroom. She had not the slightest idea what to do there, how to react, how to act with the other fillies. Especially since Cheerilee had told her the other Ponies in her class were two years older than Hope.<p>

"You can come Hope!"

Hope took another deep breath, then walked in. She eyed the class while she walked up to Cheerilee. The Ponies stared at her. "Well young fillies and colts. I already told you, Hope is two years younger than you all. Please be nice." Cheerilee turned to Hope. "Hope would you sit next to Apple Bloom?" Hope nodded and walked up to the yellow filly with red mane and tail she knew to be Apple Bloom. She, after all, had 'met' her when she and Spirit had asked for help. Surprised she saw that this pony didn't have her cutie-mark yet. It was strange for her, considering all the other fillies and colts in the tribe got their in a younger age than Hope had gotten hers.

"Hey there. Ah'm Applebloom. We din't get to really meet when ya' and Spirit came."

Hope smiled at her, then asked: "Apple Bloom…are you related to Applejack?"

"She's ma olda sis, why?"

"Nothing. You just seem pretty alike."

Apple Bloom smiled at that, then both listened to Cheerilee. The teacher told them about how Nightmare Moon was defeated the first time. Hope listened interested, however had trouble not to wince at the name Twilight Sparkle. She, after all, knew where the unicorn was now. Half of the school-day went by rather quick and soon they had a break. Hope happily followed Apple Bloom out of the school and into the yard. The yellow earth-pony walked up to an orange Pegasus and a white Unicorn.

"Heya Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle."

"Hey Apple Bloom", greeted the Pegasus.

"Girls, that's Hope. She's from a tribe behind the Everfree forest. Hope thos two ar' Scootaloo", she gestured to the Pegasus. "And Sweetie Bell", she gestured to the Unicorn. "Uh…Hi?", tried Hope nervously. "Hey Hope, great to meet you", said Sweetie Bell, then her eyes widened: "No way, you have your cutie-mark?" Just then Hope saw that those two hadn't theirs either.

"Uh…yes?"

"How did you get that?", asked Scootaloo and eyed it interested.

"Uh…I…I'm apprentice of our Healer Faith and have a talent for herbs. My cutie-mark are Chickweed leaves just like Faith's."

"You and this Faith-pony have the same cutie-mark", asked Scootaloo in disbelieve.

Hope nodded and answered: "It's like that with the healers. Apprentice and Mentor share the same cutie-mark."

"Man, now I'm jealous", groaned Scootaloo.

"Why so?", asked Hope.

Sweetie Bell sighed and answered: "We've tried everything. Helping Zecora, baking cakes, sorting books and whatever else, but we still don't have our cutie-marks."

Hope stared at them, then couldn't help but burst out in laughter. The other three stared and Scootaloo snapped: "What's so funny?"

"You…y-you guys…you really think y-you're g-gonna get your cutie-marks like that?", laughed Hope.

"Well, how else?", asked Apple Bloom.

Smiling Hope answered: "Concentrate on what you know you can, on what you like, not what you've never tried."

The other three stared again, then Sweetie Bell groaned: "With Celestia you are just like Rarity. All this stupid stuff of finding out who you are and…"

"That's not stupid", snapped Hope. She didn't even blink when the three winced back. Stupid, how could she dare to say this. "To get your cutie-mark you have to find out who you are, who you really want to be. You have to know it in your heart! Our tribe wouldn't be any more when everyone would think like this. You do what you like and like what you do. It is like that!" Breathing heavily she took deep breaths to calm down, then said: "Just…try to really do what you love and do it with all your heart." She turned away and said: "If you excuse me. There's something I want to check up on."

With that she left. It wasn't a full lie. She really had seen a few interesting plants, however also wanted to give those three time to think. Sitting down near the fence, she looked through the grass and smiled. Chickweed grew there. Lowering her head, she carefully ripped a few leaves off and stored them in the small bag she decided to permanently have with her. It was easier than carrying everything around in her mouth all the time. Then the break was over already and the fillies returned into the classroom.

The rest of the day Cheerilee taught them about the old castle of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Suddenly one of the students started to cough. At first no one thought of anything bad, however Hope knew about the difference between occasional coughing and an illness. Fast she was on her hooves and ran up to a light-blue earth-pony with dark-blue mane and tail, violet eyes and a golden bow and arrow cutie-mark. She almost fell down onto the ground, but Hope caught her with her magic and placed her gently to the ground. Cheerilee screamed in fear while Hope tried to remain calm and do everything Faith had taught her. Carefully she checked the filly through.

"Sore throat…bad coughing…no rasping noise in her lounge when she breathes…pain in throat when I push…same in chest…breath scents like…old apples…that's…" Hope nodded to herself in understanding. That illness was quite common in the tribe. It was called Apple-Fever.

It came when a filly or colt had a cold but didn't get the right medicine or hid it. The best way to cure this was a tea out of Blueberries and Chickweed leaves. However the water had to be brought to the boil through magic so the herbs could have their full effect. Calming she stroke over the filly's mane and called: "Miss Cheerilee please, I need a cup with water, fast." The teacher nodded and ran off.

"Calm down", whispered Hope. "Everything is going to be okay."

The filly nodded nervously, then broke out in new coughing. "Wha-What's wrong with me?"

"You have Apple-Fever. Where I come from it's quite common. You had a cold lately, not?"

The filly nodded.

"And you told no one about it."

Another nod.

"Then I'm right. When a cold isn't treated right or at all, it can easily turn into Apple-Fever." The next moment Cheerilee came back and placed the cup with water down next to Hope. "Thanks. Now Miss Cheerilee. You have to calm down and continue to comfort your student." The older earth-pony took a deep breath and nodded. She cowered down next to the filly and softly repeated what Hope had done already.

With both of her hooves free now, Hope took Blueberries and a few Chickweed leaves out of her bag and used her magic to get the water to start to boil. Soon it was steaming and she pressed the sap of the blueberries into it. A delicious scent flew through the room and she heard how the ill filly started to breathe easier. Then she threw the leaves into the cup and started to heat up the water once more. That done she used her magic to place the cup in front of the ill filly and instructed: "You have to drink all of it. It should work in a few minutes. Luckily Apple-Fever is an illness that is quite easy to cure. The medicine should take effect in a few minutes."

The filly hesitated, however Cheerilee softly instructed: "Don't worry Golden Aim. Drink it. Everything will be okay."

Golden Aim hesitated, but then took the cup and started to drink. The moment she was done, Hope levitated the cup to Cheerilee's desk and sat down next to the older filly. After a few minutes she asked: "Do you feel better now?" Golden Aim smiled brightly and exclaimed: "I feel great!" She jumped up and grinned. Hope smiled happily and then walked back to her place.

While passing by Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom, she whispered: "Do you understand what I meant in the break. This is what I work for. To see the Ponies I could help smile. This is what fills my heart with warmth."

The three were too stunned to answer.

Hope just sat back down.

She didn't want to show off with her abilities like that, however was happy that she had been able to help.


	8. Chapter 7

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

**I don't really know what to say to this chapter so i just shut up now.**

* * *

><p>It was night in Ponyville. Tiredly Rainbow Dash collapsed onto her bed. The weather-factory had worked out horse apples and rotten carrots. They caused Hail with their storm-clouds, though they'd been clearly instructed that everything Ponyville needed today was a slight breeze and a few fluffy white clouds. Yawning the Pegasus pulled her covers over herself and soon fell asleep.<p>

She smiled in her sleep.

She dreamed of a certain event.

"_Common, this way!", shouted Rainbow Dash while she raced down the dark Hallway. _

_She was determinate to find Twilight and soooo kick Nightmare Moon's butt. _

_"Twilight!" _

_"Twilight don't worry!" _

_"We're coming!" _

_All of them called out for their newest friend. They ran into a room and found Twilight, talking to Nightmare Moon. "_

_You think you can destroy the elements of Harmony just like that? Well you're wrong. Because the Spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right HERE!" At that the five ponies had reached their friend. The splinters of the stone-balls started to move and glow at these words. Then they floated up. "What?", whispered Nightmare Moon in shock. _

_Then Twilight looked at Applejack and said: "Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the Spirit of Honesty!" A few of the floating splinters started to surround the orange earth-pony. Twilight continued. "Fluttershy who tamed the Manticore with her compassion represents the Spirit of Kindness." The yellow Pegasus looked worried when a few of the splinters surrounded her and Rainbow Dash had to supress an amused chuckle. "Pinkie Pie who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger represents the Spirit of Laughter!" Pinkie jumped happily while the splinters surrounded her. "Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful servant with a meaningful gift, represents the Spirit of generosity." Again a few splinters came to the pony and surrounded her. Rainbow Dash smiled when Twilight continued. "And Rainbow Dash, who could not abound her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the Spirit of Loyalty!" The last splinters surrounded the cyan Pegasus. _

_"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." _

_"You still don't have the sixth element", argued Nightmare moon. "The spark didn't work!" _

_"But it did", argued Twilight back. "A different kind of spark." Twilight turned to the other five, something Rainbow Dahs found quite dangerous with Nightmare Moon behind her. "I felt it the very moment I realised how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The Spark ignited inside me…" Tears appeared in the unicorn's eyes and Rainbow Dash would've loved to hug her now, but they were still facing Nightmare Moon. She would save it for later. "…when I realised that you all ARE MY FRIENDS!" _

_A glowing light came from the ceiling and Dash gasped. The sixth element of Harmony floated right over their heads. It glowed brightly and Nightmare Moon closed her eyes and turned away from the bright light. "_

_You see Nightmare Moon." Once again Twilight started to talk. If those Elements are united by the…the Spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element. The Element of Magic!" _

_And with that said, the glowing brightened up and was about to cover the six ponies and end their search, when something unsuspected happened. Nightmare Moon dashed forward and grabbed Twilight with her mane. The unicorn screamed in pain and surprise when she was pulled away from her friends. "_

_Twilight!", shouted Dash in shock. _

_"__Give 'er back ya' ol' mean monsta!" _

_"Twilight, oh no!" _

_"Twilight darling!" _

_"Hey you Meany, give Twilight back!" _

_Nightmare Moon laughed evilly and asked: "What will you do? Without your precious bearer of the element of magic, there is nothing you can do." She pinned Twilight down and pressed her hoof onto the unicorn's throat. Twilight gasped in panic while the alicorn was suffocating her. She panted for air and Rainbow Dash screamed in fear when. She saw how Twilight's eyes became glassy. _

_"Stop", screamed Fluttershy in panic. Everyone stared at Twilight in shock, not caring how out of character the shy Pegasus was. "Stop you're killing her!" _

_Nightmare Moon laughed and sneered: "Exactly what I' intending to do." _

_Suddenly it happened Twilight's eyes closed and…_

With a scream Rainbow Dash jerked out of her dream and gasped heavily. Not how I remember it, thought the Pegasus. And more a Nightmare than a dream.

_That's strange. Am I that afraid of Nightmare Moon? The Nightmare can't be coming from her. She is still caught in the ruins for this Night._

Rainbow Dash sat there for a while, panting for air. She was shivering. This Nightmare had reached her very core. The moment she was about to calm down, she screamed once more. Though wide awake, the Nightmare continued to play in her head. She saw how Twilight's eyes closed. Her breathing stopped and then she became still. Rainbow Dash screamed once more and the glowing left the Elements of Harmony. Nightmare Moon's evil laughter sounded in her ears while tears streamed down her face.

"Oh no you don't!"

Dash's had snapped upwards when the Nightmare in her head abruptly stopped. Then she heard shouts and explosions right in front of her window. Confused to no end she wiped her tears away and looked out. She gasped in surprise. A red-furred Unicorn-Mare with grey mane and tail and a sword as cutie-mark, fought against a coated figure. A figure Dash recognized immediately.

"Destiny."

She jumped out of the window and snuck up to the fighting unicorns.

"Why", growled Destiny while she dodged a sphere from the other. "Why Wish? Why did you turn on us and join Nightmare Moon?"

Dash gasped.

"You know that very well", growled Wish. "No one trusted me after good old Envy exiled my brother."

"You weren't treated with distrust just because the leader before Love exiled Doubt, or should I say Skull?"

At this Dash gasped once more. That unicorn was Skull's brother, and more important, both had been members of Destiny's tribe once?

"Oh shut it Destiny. Now to end it!"

A bright red beam emerged from her horn, however Destiny skilfully dodged and shot a beam by herself. It was far weaker than Wish's, however Dash knew why. Destiny was still weakened from a few days ago. Spirit had used his Magic to call her and she had answered him. They all had been at the lake with her.

_Flashback_

"_Mh?" _

_Everyone looked up when Destiny raised her head. _

_"What's it Des'?" _

_Dash smirked when she saw how Rarity rolled her eyes at Applejack's nickname for the unicorn. _

_"I'm not sure…", mumbled the unicorn. "It is…" Then she jumped up. "Spirit!" She ran down to the lake, followed by everyone else. _

_"Spirit, how can it be Spirit?", asked Spike. _

_"Magic offers much", explained Princess Celestia, however seemed confused by herself. Then Destiny dipped her head down to the water and her horn started to glow. It touched the surface of the water and a part of it glowed white. The next moment everyone gasped. They saw Spirit's face in the water. _

_"I suggest you reached the tribe safely then?", asked Destiny calmly. _

_The picture of Spirit nodded and he said: "I have. Everything seems to be alright, they have no problems at all. Not even storms. I don't think that Nightmare Moon will attack us before she attacks Equestria." _

_This sent shivers down Rainbow Dash's mind and she heard how Celestia muttered to herself to have to gather the army. _

_"__Then mobilise everyone", ordered Destiny. _

_"What?", exclaimed Princess Luna. _

_Destiny looked at her and explained: "The tribe is going to fight with you all. The sooner we get rid of Nightmare Moon, the better." _

_With that she turned back to Spirit, who had cleared his throat to get her attention. "Everyone?", asked Spirit nervously. "Even the unicorns with young fillies or the eldest?" "The Eldest and mothers shall stay, as well as the youngest. If an eldest wants to join, don't stop him, you know you can't argue them out of the idea." Spirit nodded and Destiny continued: "Leave Life, Death, Danger, Pity and Luck with the ones who stay behind." _

_"Is it clever to leave three of our warriors behind?" _

_"Probably not, however we don't know what Nightmare Moon is really planning." _

_Destiny panted lightly after this sentence and Spirit nervously asked: "Is this conversation-spell draining so much of your energy?" _

_"More than normally", admitted the coated unicorn. "_

_Then we should break it, not?" _

_Destiny nodded and the next moment the picture vanished. She breathed in deeply, then lay down. "Destiny are you alright?", asked Hope worriedly. The young filly cowered down next to her. "Don't worry hope", answered her leader softly. "Nightmare Moon stealing much of my magical Power is just taking its toll on me."_

_End of Flashback_

Destiny continued to dodge Wish's attacks and Dash would've loved to help her, but knew that against such Magic, she was nothing more than a target. Suddenly Destiny screamed in pain. Dash's attention snapped towards her and she saw the coated unicorn limping backwards. At this rage shot through Dash. She flew down and landed right atop Wish.

The red unicorn screamed in surprise, but shook her off and growled: "I can't believe you can attack me after I showed you this Nightmare!"

"What? You caused that horrible dream?"

"Exactly!" Wish grinned and shot a beam at Dash. She wanted to dodge, but her tail had tangled itself around some bushes and she couldn't get free.

"NO!"

Destiny jumped in front of her and pulled up a shield. The same shield she'd used to safe Hope from Skull. Dash's eyes widened when she saw how the shield started to crack. And then, with the sound of bursting glass, it broke and the beam hit Destiny. A scream of agony came from the unicorn and Dash's eyes widened. Then she clenched them shut. The bright light from the beam wasn't dying down.

Suddenly Wish screamed as well and shouted: "Alright Destiny, this time you won! But prepare for the next time."

Dash dared to open her eyes and sighed. The light was gone, it was still night and Wish disappeared to the Everfree Forest. Carefully she pulled her tail free and looked around. Then she gasped. In front of her, on the ground, lay the torn remaining of Destiny's coat.

"Destiny where are you?", called Rainbow Dash, fearing that the unicorn might've been blown into pieces.

"Calm Rainbow Dash", argued a shadow covered figure.

"De-Destiny?"

The figure sighed and whispered: "Yes…and no."

"And no?" Honestly, what with all the clouds in Cloudstale was this unicorn talking about?

"I…" She trailed off, then whispered: "You won't leave now, so I can put my coat back on without you seeing my fur, not?" Her voice was raspy and she gasped. Shaking her head rapidly, Rainbow Dash stepped between Destiny and her coat. "I feared so."

"What are you hiding?"

Destiny shortly backed off, then slowly came out of the shadows. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped to the ground. That just couldn't be. Yet, there she was, staring in shock and surprise at a lavender furred unicorn with dark-blue mane and tail with purple streaks and violet eyes. Her cutie-mark were a few stars, however it was hidden under a terrible scar. Also the style of mane and tail was a bit different. Her mane covered her right eye. The unicorn patiently waited for Dash to snap out of her shock. Crimson and Violet eyes met. Disbelieve and shock in crimson, nervousness and sadness in violet.

"T-T…"

Dash gulped, then tried again to talk.

_**"Twilight!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Twilight!"<strong> _

Destiny, aka Twilight Sparkle, winced at her birth name. It had been so long since she'd heard it the last time. Even Nightmare Moon had been oblivious to her true identity.

"Hey…Dash…", mumbled the unicorn nervously.

She gulped when Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed and then the Pegasus growled: "Don't you 'hey Dash' me! Where were you all those years?" Tears fell from the cyan ponies face and slowly Twilight came closer.

"Dash I…I'm sorry."

Dash's head shot up and she asked in disbelieve: "Sorry? What are you sorry for? I should apologize."

"You", asked Twilight back. "But…but I've been with you for almost a week now and still kept secret who I really am!"

"Who cares!", shouted Dash in tears. Twilight backed off, then gasped surprised. Rainbow Dash had pulled her into a tight hug. The Pegasus cried into her neck-fur. A smile appeared on Twilight's features and she hugged Dash back softly. "I'm sorry…", sobbed the flyer. "I…I sh-should at least ha-have listened to y-y-you. I…"

"Shhh…" Twilight shushed her softly. "The past is the past Rainbow. I've forgiven since long. Can you also forgive me?"

"Of course!", screamed the Pegasus and cried harder. "Twilight I would forgive you anything if there would be anything to forgive you. You…you ha-had to take care of the tribe. You couldn't come b-back. B-But even n-now you asked Sp-Spi-Spirit to bring your whole t-t-t-tribe to help us against Nightmare Moon."

_Oh Dash_, thought Twilight. _If you would just know how often I wished to come back. _

They stood like this for a while, then Dash pulled back and looked at her. She smirked.

"You're mane and tail-style are different."

At this Twilight laughed. Typically Rainbow Dash, always pointing out things like that.

"Why?"

Twilight froze, then whispered: "The same reason I wore the coat."

"You didn't wear it to keep us from knowing who you are?"

"That's partly the reason Dash, however not the main-reason." Twilight stepped back and asked: "Do you remember what I said in the ruins? Great Magic has a Great Price?" Dash nodded. "That wasn't a lie."

Immediately Dash looked concerned. "Twi what's wrong?"

Hesitantly Twilight raised her hoof and brought it up to her face. Taking a deep breath she tried to find courage. What she was about to show was something she'd kept hidden for years. A few tribe-ponies didn't know what she hid. Then she did it. She brushed the hair away that covered her right eye and Dash's widened.

"Twi-Twilight what…how?"


	9. Chapter 8

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash frowned when Twilight put her hoof back and her mane covered her eye once again. The unicorn backed off a bit, then whispered: "I…I don't want to talk about it." Slowly Dash followed her and put her hoof on the unicorns shoulder.<p>

"Twi?" She saw fear and shame in Twilights eye when she looked up. "Hey, you don't have to tell me."

Now her look turned to disbelieve and then she smiled. "You changed a bit over the years."

Dash smiled back and answered: "Well, I kinda tried to become more understanding. So that…something like…well…"

"My runaway?", offered Twilight.

"Yeah, so that something like that won't happen again…and that I can make up to you that I didn't listen back there." Hoping for forgiveness, the Pegasus fell silent, to have Twilight hugging her. She hugged back and for a while, both just hugged each other silently. Then Dash pulled back and asked: "Up for some hot chocolate?"

"You still don't drink tea?"

"Nah, hot chocolate is mine."

Twilight laughed a bit and Dash smiled. It felt good to be with her friend again, to see and hear her laughing. She flew up when Twilight called after her: "Mind giving me a lift?"

"Whops, sorry Twi", laughed Rainbow Dash. She'd forgotten that the unicorn couldn't fly. While she picked her friend up, she asked: "You have your on clouds walking spell working?" Twilight nodded and then she already set her down at the front door. Opening it she stepped side to let the unicorn in. Twilight walked in and looked around. Dash smiled when she got a smile from the unicorn.

"Like I remember your home", stated Twilight.

Rainbow Dash smiled brighter and offered: "How about you sit down and I get the chocolate." Twilight nodded and Dash walked into the kitchen. While she prepared the chocolate, thousands of questions ran through her head. _I want to ask her so much. But…I don't wanna push her or hurt her. Oh horse apples, ask the questions or not?_ She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she almost burned the chocolate, however realised it in time and finished two cups. Dash carried them into the living room. Twilight sat on the couch, her eyes closed.

"Uh, Twi?"

The unicorn's eyes opened and she smiled tiredly.

"I'm alright Dash, just a bit tired."

"Can't blame you", stated Dash and placed the cups down on the table. Her gaze wandered to her friends cutie-mark and she winced. The scar over it looked terrible.

Twilight seemed to have followed her gaze, since she said: "It looks worse than it is Dash, don't worry."

"But it's what's weakening you", argued Dash and sat down next to her friend.

Twilight smiled at her and soothed: "Please don't worry so much. I…I guess you would say… I toughened up a bit in the past few years."

"You and toughening up?", asked Dash jokingly. The unicorn laughed a bit, then her ears dropped a bit. "Twi?"

"I'm alright, just worried about the tribe. They will arrive tomorrow and after what happened with Wish, I'm just worried about them." Dash nodded, then she finally dared to ask the first of her questions. "How did you even find them?"

"Huh?", asked Twilight after she'd taken a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Well, I'm curious, how did you find the tribe?"

"Oh, that was more by accident than anything else and…honestly before I woke up in Fate's and Faith's home I had no idea they existed."

"Fate?"

"The healer before Faith, his mentor."

"Like this Faith-pony is teaching Hope?"

"Exactly. Well, I had travelled through the Everfree forest for long and quite honestly, didn't care where I went. Someday I finally got out of the forest and onto strange fields. I had barely eaten and drunken in the time I was in the Everfree forest and well, on the fields I suddenly felt dizzy and then, all at once, everything went black. When I came to, I found myself in a room with wood-ceiling. I sat up and looked around. The room was carved out of a tree."

"Like the library?"

"No, Ponyville's library, the old and the new one, was created through magic. The tree was influenced to grow this way. _This_ room truly was carved out of the wood with horns. It was incredible. Well, the next thing was that Faith walked towards me and asked me how I felt. I answered that I felt alright and asked where I was. He answered I would be in his and Faith's…home, house, whatever. He explained a bit about the tribe and I thanked him and was about to leave, when he pushed me back onto the bed and said I should rest some more since my exhausting had caused me to cause some rare illness."

"What kind of illness?", asked Dash worriedly.

Twilight shrugged and answered: "I forgot how it's called. It's been long after all."

Dash nodded, then asked: "So, what now?"

"Huh?"

"Will you tell the others?"

At this Twilight froze and bit her lip. "I don't know. I know there will be a time where I can' keep it secret anymore but…" She trailed off and looked away. Dash smiled and held her hoof out to Twilight.

"When it happens, I'll back you up Twi."

Twilight smiled thankfully at her and they hugged once more. Drinking out their hot chocolate, both went to bed. They had decided that Twilight would stay with Rainbow Dash tonight. Both lay down and after a while Dash heard how Twilight's breaths became deep and steady. _I can't understand how she can sleep,_ thought the cyan Pegasus. She glanced down at her friend and smiled softly_. Then again, Twilight must me terrible exhaust._ The unicorns lavender fur was dark from dust and her mane ragged.

"Take a good rest Twi", mumbled Dash while her eyelids started to drop. "You'll need it."

_-the next morning-_

Dash sat up and stretched when she woke up the next morning. Yawning she looked around, to jump up in shock. The cloud she'd given Twilight to sleep on, was empty. Storming out of the bed-room, she ran through her house, to freeze when a delicious smell reached her. She turned to the kitchen and wondered: "Twilight is cooking? Since when can she cook?" She remembered how bad Twilight's cooking always tasted. Walking in she expected the lavender unicorn to sit at a table and read something, while her magic controlled everything.

She was wrong.

Twilight stood at the stove and worked on the breakfast. After a while, she turned the stove off and turned around. She screamed and jerked into the air.

"Gosh Dash, don't scare me like that", gasped the unicorn out.

Now Rainbow Dash had to smile and laughed: "Sorry Twi, I was just surprised to see you cooking."

Twilight made a thoughtful face, then stated: "I seem to recall I wasn't very talented in cooking." At this Dash frowned. Of course, many important parts of her memory were still gone. But somehow, she was still Twilight. "Please Rainbow, sit down." This time Twilight used magic to set the table and placed pancakes on the two plates. Dash awed and took a deep breath.

"That smells really good."

Laughter scared her, until she realised it came from Twilight. The unicorn smiled at her, then started eating. Slowly Dash took the first bite and her eyes widened.

"Oh my…Twilight that is AWESOME!"

Twilight laughed once more and said: "Thank you Rainbow Dash." Dash smiled, then both ate in silence. Finally they were done and Twilight put on her coat again. It was fixed. "How…"

"Sometimes it's easier to use magic", answered Twilight.

They both left the house and Dash flew her friend down. Shouts were heard from above and Dash looked up. A few of the Princesses Pegasi-Guards flew over the sky. At this Dash froze. "Rainbow Dash?", asked Twilight. Dash tried to get over her shock and looked at Twilight. Though hidden under the hood, she knew Twilight raised a confused eyebrow at her.

"Sh-Shining Armour…", whispered Dash.

"What about him?", asked Twilight. "He…" Twilight trailed off when she realised what Dash meant to tell her. Shining Armour, her brother, was captain of the royal guard, and that meant he would surely fight as well. "One more Pony for me to lie to", sighed Twilight and shook her head.

"Th-think you can take it to meet him?", asked Dash carefully.

"I'll have to, not?", asked Twilight back.

They walked on in silence, then Rainbow Dash asked: "Do you think Princess Cadance will be there too?"

"I think she will. She wouldn't leave Shining Armour in such a fight", sighed the unicorn. Suddenly they heard yells. Hope rushed up to them, followed by Pinky Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack.

"Destiny!", called the young unicorn.

"What is it Hope?", asked Twilight, the calmness she held as Destiny back in her voice.

"The tribe is arriving. I've seen them on the border of the forest."

Twilight straightened up and dashed forward. The other's followed. The seven of them raced through Ponyville, even once getting stopped by a guard. Twilight got into a heated argument with him. Dash was about to interfere when Twilight simply levitated him away and raced on. Dash called a sorry to the guard, then flew after her. They reached the end of the town and Twilight stopped. Rainbow Dash followed her gaze and gasped at the number of Unicorns she saw. Then Twilight straightened up and walked on. The other's followed, while Hope walked by her side. Dash looked around nervously. What would the tribe say to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Hope walked next to Destiny and smiled. She would finally see her family again. They were about twenty meter's away, when a unicorn mare broke out of the rows. Hope beamed at the sight, since it was a dark blue unicorn with black mane and tail, sapphire streaks and a golden sickle-moon as cutie mark.<p>

"Mom!", cheered Hope and raced forward. Her mother hugged her tightly and nuzzled her.

"Oh my brave Hope", whispered her mother.

Hope smiled at her, then Destiny joined them and said: "It's good to see you again Dream."

Dream smiled and answered: "I'm glad to see you again as well Destiny."

The three of them walked on, then two more ponies came forward. Hope beamed. Both were colts. One was a pure white stallion with fiery-red mane and tail and a green, plant-like cutie-mark like Hope's, her mentor Faith, and the other one was a dark-blue colt with yellow mane and a blue Hurricane as cutie-mark. "Risk", cheered Hope and ran up to the dark-blue colt.

"Hey little sis", greeted Risk. Hope smiled when Risk and then Faith hugged her. While they were doing so, Dream and Destiny had walked up to the rest and everyone's face showed relief that Destiny was alright.

"I'm really glad to see you all again", said Destiny loudly, to be heard from everyone. "I am very sure Spirit explained what happened." The frowns on everyone's faces were answer enough. Destiny nodded, then called: "Listen up everyone. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna allowed us to use the hills near Ponyville for a temporary camp. Joy?"

A dark-purple unicorn mare with green mane and tail and raindrops as cutie-mark stepped out.

"Yes?"

"I want you to lead the tribe to the hills." Destiny turned to the five elements of harmony and softly asked: "Fluttershy…would you help her. You know the way." Fluttershy nodded and Destiny turned back to the tribe. "I also want Dream, Hope, Faith, Spirit, Justice and Moral to stay here with me!"

The named Unicorns walked to Destiny. Justice was a warrior, while Moral, like also Joy, belonged to the farmers. They were perfect weather-forecasters. They could tell a storm came by just watching the clouds for a while. Moral was a black colt with red main, tail and eyes and a white cloud as cutie-mark and Justice was a brown unicorn mare with yellow mane and an arrow as cutie-mark.

"Why did you want us to stay?", asked Justice.

"Nightmare Moon will soon attack", answered Destiny. "And we need to get familiar with the Princesses Army."

"What is going on here?", demanded a voice to know and Hope saw Destiny freezing shortly, then the coated unicorn turned around. A white unicorn colt stood there. His mane and tail had different shades of blue and his cutie-mark was a blue shield with a red six pointed star in the middle three light blue stars above it. He wore an armour, like every other guard, but his seemed to be special.

Destiny stepped forward and asked: "I assume you are Shining Armour? The Captain of the Royal Guard?"

The colt nodded and repeated: "What is going on here?"

Destiny laughed slightly and asked back: "What? Am I not allowed to greet my tribe after a long travel?"

"You are Destiny then?"

Destiny nodded in answer.

"I am. Those are Faith, Hope, Spirit, Dream, Justice and Moral." She gestured to each of them and then continued: "Do you happen to know where Princess Celestia is?"

"Why do you want to know?", asked Shining Armour suspiciously.

"Our groups are going to fight together", answered Destiny. "And those Ponies are the ones I would mostly trust the tribe to. In other words, a few of them partly seem to have your position."

Shining Armour nodded in understanding, then called: "Follow me then." He turned to the Elements of Harmony. "You four better too." Everyone followed him and he led them through Ponyville and to the Town Square. There Princess Celestia discussed with a few colts and mares. When they closed, the Princess looked up and smiled.

"A Shining Armour, I see you met Destiny." After some long introductions, Destiny turned to Princess Celestia.

"Princess, I want to thank you for allowing us to build our temporary camp in the hills."

"You are very welcome Destiny", answered Princess Celestia. "After all, you all are going to join us in this fight."

"I hope Joy can handle everyone", muttered Dream from behind. Everyone looked at her.

"She can", soothed Justice. "And if not, she has Wish to help her."

At this Destiny tensed up and froze. Everyone could feel the shock radiating from. "D-Did you say…Wish?", asked Destiny.

"Yes, why", asked Justice. Destiny didn't answer, but shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

With that she dashed forward and raced towards the hills.

"What the?", asked Pinkie Pie.

"Hope do you know what that was about?", asked Spirit.

"No idea", answered Hope and stared after her leader.

"Well, I know. That Wish-unicorn is as bad as Skull", shouted Rainbow Dash suddenly. Hope frowned. How could that Pegasus dare to accuse a unicorn of her tribe to something like this.

"Only because they are…", Dream was interupted by Rainbow Dash.

"What? Brother and sister. Yeah, that's the reason. Destiny had to spend the last night with me because she almost collapsed after saving both of us from being killed by that red furred, grey maned and tailed monster", argued Dahs.

"How do you know how Wish looks like?", asked Dream.

"For Pete's sake", exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "Are you even listening? Last night she attacked _Destiny_ and _me_!"

With that Dash flew off, after Destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Already Mentioned Tribe-Ponies:<strong>

**_Destiny/Twilight Sparkle_ - lavender unicorn-mare with dark-blue mane and tail and purple streaks, six pointed star as cutie mark**

**_Spirit_ – dark-grey fur and a black mane and tail, cutie-mark the full moon**

**_Hope_ – light-sapphire fur and a blonde mane and tail with bright-sapphire streaks, cutie-mark green Chickweed**

**_Dream_ – beautiful dark blue unicorn with black mane and tail, sapphire streaks and a golden sickle-moon as cutie mark**

**_Faith_ – pure white stallion with fiery-red mane and tail and green Chickweed as cutie-mark**

**_Risk_ – dark-blue colt with yellow mane and a blue Hurricane as cutie-mark**

**_Skull_ – dark-green unicorn with brown mane and a grey skull as cutie-mark**

**_Wish_ – red unicorn mare with grey mane and tail and a sword as cutie-mark**

**_Joy_ – dark-purple unicorn mare with green mane and tail and raindrops as cutie-mark**

**_Justice_ – brown unicorn mare with yellow mane and an arrow as cutie-mark**

**_Moral_ – black colt with red main, tail and eyes and a white cloud as cutie-mark**


	10. Chapter 9

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Celestia nervously paced back and forth in the town-centre. It worried her that Destiny had a traitor this deep in her rows. What worried her even more, was the fact that Spirit had clearly spoken out against her plan to send a few members of the royal guard after her. Spirit had asked Dream, Faith, Justice and Moral to follow their leader, while he'd used his magic to telelport Rainbow Dash back to them. So now he and Hope were the only remaining tribe-ponies here.<p>

Hope seemed as nervous as Celestia, if not more so, while Spirit seemed calm and discussed battle-strategies with Shining Armour. A bit farther away her sister and Princess Cadence talked about different shield-spells to protect Ponyville. Celestia took deep breaths to calm down, though they didn't help much. What she usually truly wanted to see, was now something she deeply feared.

A shiver ran down her spine when she saw it. The sunset had begun.

Everyone's eyes were on the sunset, while Shining Armour's and Spirit's horns glowed in preparation for magic. Celestia concentrated on her magic as well, followed by Luna and Cadence. The two unicorns and three alicorns stood together, watching how the sun started to set. Luna had delayed the sunset as long as possible, but sometime the sun had to set, and now this time had come.

Fear spread in the Sun Princess. A fear she hadn't felt since long. Not since Nightmare Moon had appeared the first time. No, not even Discord had ever scared her like Nightmare Moon. Then it happened. The sun was gone and suddenly Spirit shot a white beam of magic forward, shielding a part of the sky over Ponyville.

It sounded like something was blocked by it and then Celestia saw it. The familiar shining dark-blue of Luna's mane, of Nightmare Moon's mane. Immediately she followed Spirit's example and the shield grew in size and once again Nightmare Moon's advance was blocked. However this took a toll on the princess.

She glanced to Spirit, who'd also narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth in his effort to keep the shield up. The shield grew and grew and then Shining Armour, Princess Cadence and Luna joined their attempts, followed by every unicorn in the royal guard. The shield soon covered all of Ponyville and with so many ponies keeping it up, every advance of Nightmare Moon, took just little of Celestia's strength.

That was when another thing happened.

She screamed when a sphere that radiated with pure magical power crashed into her flank. Clenching her eyes shut, she managed to remain standing and kept the spell up, however her whole side felt like it was burning. Opening her eyes, she gasped.

Skull advanced to them and she saw how Shining Armour made a move to stop the green stallion, when Spirit stepped forward, his magic retreating from the shield and forming a blade out of his horn.

Skull laughed and did the same.

"You and me again Spirit, I see."

Spirit scowled at him, however made no move to attack yet. Celestia groaned when he sight became blurry. Her injured flank took its toll on her strength.

"Princess", called a familiar voice and Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash rushed up to her, the elements of harmony with them. Rainbow Dash also had a bag. "Princess are you alright?", asked Fluttershy in fear.

She smiled weakly and answered: "I will be…I see you got the Elements of Harmony…but Rainbow Dash, what is in the bag." The Pegasus shifted nervously, then answered: "Twilight's crown." Celestia felt a painful pang in her heart, but nodded. The five waited with her, since no one knew what exactly was to do, when something touched the Princess' injured flank.

She hissed in pain and glanced down at Hope. The filly looked at her apologetically, then touched her horn against Celestia's wing. IT started to glow in a slight green, but intensified and soon illuminated the whole street. The fighting sounds of Spirit and Skull stopped when both glanced at Hope. The young filly gasped hard, but continued to push her energy into her horn. Celestia felt how comfortable coldness spread over her side, but whispered: "Hope it's enough, don't overwork yourself."

Hope shook her head slightly and the glowing of her horn intensified once more. Suddenly, in a heartbeat, it disappeared and Hope collapsed onto the ground.

"Hope", exclaimed Spirit, before he had to block an attack of Skull. Celestia bent down to the filly, who lay on the cold ground, weakened, but conscious.

"G-Guess it w-worked", panted the sapphire furred unicorn.

"Hope, never do something like that again", asked Celestia worriedly.

"No promises", answered Hope and pushed herself up.

Celestia was about to argue, when a Pegasus-Guard flew up to their group. He landed in front of Celestia and Shining Armour and reported: "Three Unicorn Guards in the north and five in the west collapsed. The shield won't hold much longer, we await orders."

Celestia caught a questioning glare from Shining Armour and nodded before she returned her attention to the night-sky. Shining Armour gave the order.

"Every Guard has to be ready to run. You all have to be at the location where Nightmare Moon breaks through as fast as possible."

The Guard nodded and flew off. Forcing her attention away from the night-sky, she looked over the Ponies with her. Luna and Princess Cadence looked scared to no end, but bravely kept the spell up. Shining Armour seemed restless and worriedly watched the battle between Spirit and Skull. Celestia knew he liked to help, but they needed every Unicorn who could use magic good, for the shield. The five Elements of Harmony stood, flew in Rainbow Dash's case, near Hope and scanned the night-sky, trying to find Nightmare Moon, just like Celestia had done it.

Rainbow Dash seemed to murmur something and she strained her ears to hear it. "…too late. Oh please Twilight hurry. The Princesses can't…" At this Celestia gasped and narrowed her eyes at the azure Pegasus. She knew where Twilight Sparkle was? More, she knew Twilight would come to help? _But how can she know?,_ wondered the Princess. _Twilight has been gone for four years, why would she return now?_

Suddenly she heard a scream and Luna exclaimed: "Cadence!"

Celestia spun around, to see Luna, steadying a fainted Princess Cadence. "Cadence", shouted Shining Armour ran up to his wife. Now that Cadence, and surely more than half of the unicorns who kept the shield up, had fainted, she felt Nightmare Moon's attack on their shield stronger. It would only be a matter of time until she would have to stop the spell as well, be it because she fainted too or that she just had to pull it back.

Suddenly Fluttershy screeched: "THERE!"

Everyone's head snapped to the thing she pointed at and Celestia gasped. A dark-blue, almost black, spear shot to the shield and crashed against it. Celestia screamed in pain and instinctively her magic was cut off. In a matter of seconds the shield broke and the spear continued its way to the ground. There it exploded. Black light covered everything, then it faded away and Celestia gasped.

There, in all her evil glory, stood Nightmare Moon.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash gulped when the black light faded away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw how Spirit backed away from Skull and back towards them, while Skull backed off too. Then laughter reached her ears and she heard a whimper from Fluttershy. The azure Unicorn was scared to no end, but would never admit it. Not in front of Nightmare Moon.<p>

The dark Alicorn looked at all of them scornfully, her black fur turning her almost invisible in the night. She grinned and her voice echoed through the town. Like Luna used to, she spoke with the traditional Canterlot voice.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The royal Princesses, the Captain of the Royal Guard, the Elements of Harmony and one of the mightiest warriors in the tribe behind the Everfree forest, not to mention a young healer-apprentice. So much just for my return?" She laughed. "I hadn't expected to be counted that dangerous."

Dash swallowed a growl while Nightmare Moon walked forward, to come face to face with Princess Celestia.

The Sun-Princess glared at the dark Alicorn hatefully and spoke: "I give you a while, if you haven't left then Nightmare Moon…" She trailed off, leaving everyone to imagine what the white Alicorn would do to the evil creature.

Nightmare Moon grinned and answered: "Do you really think you can eve scratch me Celestia? You…" She broke off when Celestia moved forward like lightning and returned as well. A red mark was on Nightmare Moon's cheek and she stared shortly, then laughed: "Very well. You made your point. I hadn't expected the just so kind-hearted Princess of the Sun to attack this fast."

"Even my patience has its end", answered Celestia, standing straight and glaring at the other.

Nightmare Moon laughed again and asked: "What's the matter Celestia? Does the disappearance of your just so dear student still bother you?" Rainbow Dash gasped at the mention of Twilight and the unicorns words from the last night came back to her. _"Nightmare Moon didn't even realise it was me."_ She shook her head and couldn't stop but feel a bit relieved. Nightmare Moon still believed Twilight was gone.

Suddenly she heard a strange sound and gasped. Princess Celestia and Nightmare Moon had picked up a fight in the same way Skull and Spirit had fought. And to speak of them, they'd started to fight as well.

"We have to help", gasped Princess Cadence weakly.

"Oh yeah", asked Applejack sarcastically. "Don't kno' wha about ya', but ah' can't move."

Dash looked at AJ, then tried to move forward, something kept her in place. She couldn't even land. "What the…", exclaimed the Pegasus and struggled in mid-air.

Nightmare Moon laughed and explained: "Ah, what isn't the magic of the tribe-leader good for, not? I can fight Celestia and still keep you all away from it. And I'm not even using the full power I possess now."

At this everyone gasped and Celestia backed off in shock. The black alicorn looked at Spirit and her horn glowed shortly. Suddenly Spirit froze in his fight and Skull's blade hit his neck. Spirit screamed and collapsed onto the ground while blood ran out of the wound.

"SPIRIT!", screeched Hope and struggled against Nightmare Moon's Power. The grey stallion glanced at the filly shortly, then to the sky and smirked.

"It…isn't over yet…"

The next second light flooded through the town and Rainbow Dash fell to the ground when Nightmare Moon's grip on her disappeared.

She looked up and gasped.


	11. Chapter 10

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p><em>At this everyone gasped and Celestia backed off in shock. The black alicorn looked at Spirit and her horn glowed shortly. Suddenly Spirit froze in his fight and Skull's blade hit his neck. Spirit screamed and collapsed onto the ground while blood ran out of the wound.<em>  
><em>"SPIRIT!", screeched Hope and struggled against Nightmare Moon's Power. The grey stallion glanced at the filly shortly, then to the sky and smirked.<em>  
><em>"It…isn't over yet…"<em>  
><em>The next second light flooded through the town and Rainbow Dash fell to the ground when Nightmare Moon's grip on her disappeared.<em>  
><em>She looked up and gasped.<em>

* * *

><p>Celestia gasped. Dozens of Alicorns flew above them in the night-sky, all wearing simple, but surely protecting armours.<p>

"What?", exclaimed Luna.

"How can that be?", continued Nightmare Moon. Even she seemed to be in shock.

Only royal Ponies were supposed to be Alicorns. That meant, Luna, Celestia herself and their relations.

"Where do all these Alicorns come from?", asked Skull while glaring at Spirit, showing he suspected the deathly injured Unicorn to have planned this out. The grey stallion weakly glanced up at the green Unicorn, then smirked and rasped: "They…are no Alicorns…at all."

"What?", exclaimed everyone but Hope, who seemed to beam with happiness. "Indeed they are not", agreed a firm, female voice. Celestia narrowed her eyes against the darkness of the night and gasped. Destiny stood behind Nightmare Moon, her black coat making her almost invisible. "We all just know how to use our Magic."

At this half of the Alicorns dived down, their wings disappearing, and they fired magical beams at Nightmare Moon the moment their hooves touched the ground. The now revealed Tribe-Unicorns shot with an accuracy that was beyond imagination for Celestia, yet they couldn't hit the enemy. Nightmare Moon shot into the air to dodge, where she got caught up by the still flying tribe-ponies.

"Clever", commented Shining Armour while his horn started to power up an attack. "Now she's neither in the sky, nor on the ground safe."

"Hope", hissed Rainbow Dash suddenly in panic.

Celestia spun around and found Hope, sneaking up to Spirit. Obviously she intended to heal the fallen warrior. The Princess' heart skipped a beat when Skull's eyes focused on the young Unicorn. Hope froze, then her gaze hardened, she jumped up and ran forward. Skull snorted, then ran to meet her, his horn turning into a deadly blade.

Celestia was frozen in place, she didn't know how to help who.

Everywhere around her was magic. In beams, spheres or other attacks. Cries of pain from injured fighters reached her ears and she gasped when she saw how Hope's horn turned into a green blade as well. "HOPE", screeched a female voice and Dream rushed through the battling Unicorns to her daughter. She disappeared in the mass of battling Unicorns and the arriving members of the royal guard. Celestia was terrified at the fact that Nightmare Moon fought, and also beat, such a might of united Unicorn-Magic. Then she saw Dream once again, who froze in her run, then screamed. Celestia followed her gaze and found Hope, standing in front of Skull, gasping hard. She was covered in bruises, but luckily no bleeding wounds. Suddenly Skull dashed forward once more and finally Dream got herself together and did the same. Her horn turned in a glowing, light-blue blade and Celestia gasped at the burning rage in Dream's eyes. _This_ was the love of a mother to her filly. Her blade rammed into Skull's shoulder before he could even reach Hope and the green unicorn screamed in pain. Dream flung him away from Hope and yelled: "Hope, go to Spirit, _now_!" Celestia saw that Dream wanted to say more, but had to block one of Skull's spheres. "Hope, now!"

The young unicorn ran off, her horn turning back to normal. She crouched down and started to lick Spirit's wound clean.

"Ihhhh", exclaimed Rarity when she saw it. "That's disgusting! Why is she licking of his blood?"

Celestia shook her head at this, before she used her magic to destroy one of the many spheres Skull blindly shot at Dream.

"To clean the wound", answered Fluttershy the white unicorn and her eyes shone in awe at what bravery the young filly showed during this battle. "I saw it with a few of the animals I take care for."

Celestia was about to agree with the yellow Pegasus, when she heard another scream. She froze when she realised who it was. It was Shining Armour.

"No!", screeched Cadence and ran up to her husband. Bright red magic forced him to the ground and while Cadence tried to free him, Celestia looked for the source.

"Wish", yowled Dash and rushed forward.

The Pegasus knocked a red Unicorn mare away and the magic around Shining Armour disappeared. Cadence immediately moved to steady him, since he already pushed himself up. Pride rushed through Celestia, yet at the same time she growled. Nightmare Moon terrorising her home was enough, but a simple Unicorn torturing Shining Armour, captain of her royal guard and brother of her missing student, like that was enough. She stalked forward, ignoring the fearful calls of her sister to not risk her life ,and took place in front of the Unicorn.

"Leave him alone", hissed the sun-princess. "If you want to fight, then against me."

"Princess", gasped Shining Armour out. "D-Don't you…"

"I want you to keep the royal guard under control", ordered Celestia coldly while she shortly glanced at the stallion. He hesitated, then nodded.

Celestia turned back to Wish and watched how her horn turned into a shining, red blade. Smirking she concentrated her magic and did the same. Celestia had learned how to fight with her horn, she had to protect her suspects after all, however never with this kind of weapon. It was a risk to use it, but a risk she had to take.

Wish stormed forward and Celestia quickly blocked the smaller mare's blade with hers. She bit back a gasp when she felt how shortly almost all of her energy was drained from her, to return in a flash.

_I see_, thought the sun-princess while she dodged a new attack. _These blades need much energy to cause proper damage. So with every hit, more energy than actually needed gets drained from the user, to make sure the blades work right, then unused energy return immediately to give the ability to fight on._

Knowing how exactly these blades worked now, Celestia rushed forward and managed to cut off half of Wish's mane. Swiftly she returned and felt how her strength rushed back into her whole body.

While Wish attacked her once more, Celestia caught a glance at everyone else and thought; _This is not going to be over soon._


	12. Chapter 11

**Next Chapter up.**

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>and when you find mistakes and want to tell me, please be gentle!<strong>

* * *

><p>A pained gasp tore itself from Twilight's throat when one of the many spheres, Skull shot around aimlessly, hit her and made her crash against a wall. Swiftly she got up again and scanned her surroundings. Half of the royal guard, as well as quite a number of her Unicorns had retreated already, being to injured or exhausted to fight. She watched how a yellow Unicorn-mare with bright blonde mane and three orange-red leaves as cutie-mark helped Justice out of the battle.<p>

Her name was Grace and she was one of the care-takers of the tribe. Her duties were taking care of young fillies and colts, their mothers and the eldest. They were very caring. Growling Twilight looked deep inside of her and cursed mentally. She couldn't even help. Her powers were to weakened by now. She had to wait and watch, until she found a way to regain her power from Nightmare Moon.

"Twi!", hissed a voice.

Twilight glanced left and found Rainbow Dash giving her a questioning glare. Skilfully Twilight ran on and reached the Pegasus without getting hit again.

"What is it?"

"Why aren't you helping?", asked Dash, her pink eyes flashing nervously.

Twilight sighed and muttered back: "At the moment my powers are barely bigger than Rarity's Dash. I…I simply cannot risk to be completely defenceless when the time comes."

"What time?"

Twilight held her gaze and answered: "The time to take my powers back from Nightmare Moon."

Dash's eyes widened shortly, then she asked: "Do you need me to distract her?"

"Not yet", answered Twilight. "There are too many fights at the moment."

"So your tribe is just trying to weaken her?"

Twilight nodded and explained: "That's why so many retreated so soon, though they all are in better shape than most of the retreating royal guard."

Understanding flashed over Dash's features, then she offered: "I'm still gonna distract her when you need me too. I can get enough speed from the Element of Loyalty."

"So you can use them by yourself by now?", asked Twilight surprised. She'd truly hoped they would find out, yet didn't really dare to believe it.

"Partly", answered Dash with a shrug. "I just found out when we opened this Portal in the old castle to get you."

"I see", muttered Twilight and gazed around. It hurt her deeply to watch how so many Unicorns she knew and cared for battled against an enemy that used her own power against them. Shaking her head she shook the thoughts off and to distract herself from pondering if this plan would really work, she asked: "What's in the bag?"

Dash shifted nervously with her wings at the question. She gazed at Twilight nervously. Twilight looked back confused, but understood once Dash answered her. "Your crown." Of course. Twilight herself had doubts if the Elements of Harmony would even work fully. The friendship she'd once had with the other five ponies had taken many hits and though Dash trusted her completely, she wasn't so sure about the others. At least AJ or Rarity would scream at her, she just knew it.

Suddenly Dash nudged her and she looked at the azure Pegasus.

"Yes?"

"I think you need to do something quick. Don't know how, but almost no one of the royal guard is still fighting and Princess Celestia is losing against Wish, thought Skull is beaten."

Swiftly Twilight surveyed the situation and realised Dash was right. Skull, though he struggled, was chained to the ground by Dream's, Spirit's and Moral's Magic, while Faith and Hope raced around to help injured ponies. Princess Celestia's horn and Wish's collided again and again and thought the sun-princess' magic was stronger than Wish's, the red unicorn had more experience in fighting with this kind of blade. More than half of Twilight's own fighters had retreated and only a few members of the royal guard, including her brother, still fought.

"It's time", muttered Twilight and walked forward.

She had the feeling this fight would, though she didn't want it to, reveal who she was to everypony.

It was time.

Time to face her past.

A past she had problems to remember.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash nervously watched how her friend walked through the battling ponies. It seemed impossible, but not one attack hit. It was as if the magic was dodging her, to not be in the way. Dash knew, she just knew, that Twilight would win the fight, yet she feared that it would come at the cost of the lavender Unicorn revealing who she was. And she had the feeling Twilight feared this too. What happened next, surprised Rainbow Dash though.<p>

The still fighting tribe-members froze when they saw their leader approaching, then ceased their attacks until they stopped. Nightmare Moon, as well as everyone else, watched interested how slowly, one by one, the Unicorns backed off, while their leader got closer. After a while, Twilight stopped walked and took position a few feet in front of the dark Alicorn. No one moved, even Celestia and Wish had stopped their fighting to watch.

Suddenly a dark beam emerged from Nightmare Moon's horn and shot at Twilight. The unicorn moved faster than Dahs had ever seen her moving and dodged the beam while answering with one of her own. It was pathetic against to what Dash knew Twilight could do, but she knew as well how weakened her friend truly was. Nightmare Moon dodged too, to get hit with a second beam. Though the purple beam was pretty weak, Nightmare Moon still had to back off and pain flickered in her eyes.

"How?", hollered the evil creature.

Twilight laughed and Dash frowned at the sickly sweet sound. It didn't sound like the Twi she knew at all. "You're relying too much on the power you stole from me", explained Twilight, keeping this strange tone in her voice. Even some of Twilight's own fighters seemed frightened at how she sounded. "That means, no matter how weak my attempts to attack you are, they'll do more damage than I could do to you when I still had half of my power and you none."

At these words Dash believed to see fear flashing over Nightmare Moon's features, before she scornfully answered: "Then I conclude I can cause the same to you."

Twilight's voice returned to normal with her next answer: "Indeed you can."

Dash heard surprised gasps from the Equestrian ponies, yet saw more relieved faces with the tribe ponies. They were simply just glad that Twilight talked normally again.

"So what?", spat Nightmare Moon laughing. "You are weakened beyond my imagination. You cannot win."

"You shouldn't underestimate me", argued Twilight and took a step closer. "You did before, yet you were beaten."

Rainbow Dash swallowed a gasp. Twilight was referring to the first adventure she, Dash herself and the other four had had.

"What do you mean?", asked the Alicorn with narrowed eyes.

"I'm saying, you are blind to the obvious. Though you didn't realise it, the time you used me to regain life wasn't our first meeting. This first meeting was the reason I _knew_ you would attack Equestria first. You saw the Elements of Harmony as your greatest enemies, yet also thought that without the sixth element, they wouldn't be able to do anything."

"They are not", raged Nightmare Moon and Dash almost laughed now. Twilight, the egg-head she'd known so long, was causing Nightmare Moon to feel fear.

"But they are. Those five are the reason Hope and Spirit managed to get me out of your world. They opened the portal with the help of their Elements. Have you really thought that they would never find a way to trigger the Elements' powers by themselves?" Not being able to hold it back, Dash grinned brightly. Though the others didn't know it, Twilight showed just about how much faith she had into them.

Suddenly an explosion happened.

Everyone gasped at the might it had had. Smoke covered the area where Twilight had been standing. "Destiny", yowled many Unicorns and it took all she had from Dash to not yowl out Twilight's name. Slowly but steady the smoke faded away and everyone gasped. Nightmare Moon burst out in laughter. In front of them, all that showed that Twilight had been here once, lay the remains of her black coat. The tribe-ponies stared in shook, then all shook their heads as if they were sure that this was just a trick their leader had pulled up. In utter shock Rainbow Dash stared at the coat, then sunk her head and allowed the tears to come, followed by many others.

"What are you crying about?"

Everyone's head snapped up and Nightmare Moon froze.

"Twilight", whispered Rainbow Dash and gazed around.

Then she found her. The unicorn stood atop the roof, effectively hiding her fur-colour in the shadows. A slight chuckle came from her and she asked: "You didn't really think you could get rid of me this easily, or did you Nightmare Moon." With that she stepped to the corner of the roof, glaring down at the Alicorn with her uncovered eye. Everyone around Dash who knew Twilight was frozen in shock. The lavender unicorn not once pulled her burning gaze away from Nightmare Moon, however her ears turned right when one voice rose over the murmurs that had started and turned into disbelieving shouts.

The voice was Shining Armour's.

**"Twilight!"**


	13. Chapter 12

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Shining Armour's eyes had widened when he'd seen the lavender Unicorn on the roof. He didn't want to believe it. His sister had always been alright, safe with all those other Unicorns who trusted their lives to her. Despite everything, he felt incredible proud of what his little Twily had managed. Yet, he also saw how weakened she looked. Her visible eye was slightly glassy and had a hounded gleam in it, one Shining knew well.<p>

He'd seen it only one time before.

When his sister had just started as Princess Celestia's student and he'd been in his apprenticeship for the Royal Guard.

_Flashback_

_Shining slowly opened the door to his family's house. He was worn out after a long day of training to become a member of Princess Celestia's royal guard. He limped a bit. Another unicorn had lost control of his magic and Shining had taken the hit for a younger apprentice. For that he got praised and given a free evening. He was grateful for it. He'd barely seen his little sister lately, considering she was always asleep when he came back. Of course, he understood she was tired after a long day of studying under their Princess. _

_He smirked and thought; _Maybe Twily is still up right now. I miss spending time with her.

_Swiftly Shining walked up to her room, to knock the door. He got no answer, so he slowly opened the door, to find Twilight concentrated on levitating a boulder as big as herself. "Twily?", asked the white Unicorn surprised. _

_Twilight winced and the boulder fell down. She spun around and yowled: "Shining! I almost had it!" Shining Armour was taken aback by Twilight's outburst and scanned his sister. She looked tired and exhaust. Her mane was a bit ragged and a dazed and hounded gleam lay in her violet eyes. _

_"Twily are you alright?"_

_"__Sure bro. I'm great. Don't you worry about me", responded the lavender Unicorn with sudden cheerfulness. _

_Now Shining knew something was wrong. He walked up to his sister and asked: "Twily, what's wrong. You can tell me, you know." _

_"Huh? What makes you say that? Nothing is wrong." _

_Shining raised an eyebrow and stated: "Little sister, you're a terrible liar." Twilight frowned and glanced to the ground. "Twily?" _

_She sighed, then sobbed: "I'm not good enough to be Princess Celestia's student!" _

_The filly rushed up to Shining and hugged him tightly while sobbing into his mane. Too stunned to actually respond, Shining simply hugged his sister back. After a while she'd stopped crying and Shining led her to the bed. She lay down and he snuggled up to her. "Now, what exactly makes you think you're not good enough Twily?" _

_She sighed, then whispered: "I-I just fail at everything. Even the most simple spells. I feel so useless Shining." Tears ran down her cheeks and she whispered: "I couldn't even levitate a book. A simple book!" _

_"But…you managed that at home perfectly well. And you hatched Spike." _

_Twilight snorted and stated: "Lucky call I guess." _

_"Twily, look at me." She looked up and he smiled gently down at her. "I think you're just stressed out and exhausted Twily. You just need a good rest. I also think that we've seen each other to less lately. You always were better with your magic when you had me for support." _

_"That's true I suppose", muttered Twilight. _

_"Then relax now and let me take care of you, alright?" Twilight nodded and Shining pulled her closer, nuzzling her. She giggled happily and then Shining used his magic to hold a brush. He smirked. He probably was the only apprentice in the royal guard who knew how to correctly use a brush. Gently he pulled it through his sister's mane, carefully untangling the knots in it. The younger Unicorn sighed relaxed. After he was done, he muttered: "Now go to sleep little sister. You'll see, tomorrow everything will be brighter." _

_Twilight yawned and snuggled up to him. Quickly the young filly fell asleep and the white colt next to her chuckled quietly, then closed his eyes and lay down too. He supposed he could spend the night with his younger sister._

_Flashback_

He'd been right back there. Twilight had had those stress-attacks, like Shining Armour called them, a few times afterwards as well, yet with his help, she'd easily overcome them. Glancing at his sister again, he was incredible impressed that she still had control over the poor amount of magic she had left. Suddenly she leaped down and the next moment Nightmare Moon's attack shot at the place she'd been standing at.

Twilight chuckled and teased: "Your aim isn't the best, or am I mistaken?"

Shining frowned and thought; _Careful Twily_.

Again and again she dodged the attacks that were shot at her, then shot a small beam of magic back. It was weaker then the first one, yet got Nightmare Moon to back off and wince in pain. Suddenly Twilight rushed forward, he horn forming one of the blades Shining had seen Princess Celestia and a few tribe-ponies fighting with. She rammed into Nightmare Moon head-first, who yowled when the blade dug into her shoulder. The alicorn flew up and cried: "That wasn't the last time you've seen me."

And then, together with Wish and Skull, she disappeared. One second everyone was silent, then Justice suddenly rushed forward and her magic caught Twilight, just when he legs bucked in and she fell.

"Twilight!", yowled Rainbow Dahs and shot forward, ignoring the surprised glances she got from most of Ponyville's inhabitants.

_She knew before this fight_, realised Shining suddenly, while he watched how the azure Pegasus bent over Twilight and softly spoke to her. Twilight laughed weakly at her words. Slowly he walked forward, to be stopped by two Unicorns.

One was a pale green unicorn colt with dark-green hair and a white quill as cutie-mark and the other was a caramel-coloured unicorn colt with violet, spiky, mane and tail and black notes as cutie-mark.

Before Shining could argue, Twilight's weak voice reached them. "B-Bliss…Wing…let him t-through."

"But Destiny", tried the green colt to argue.

Twilight, despite her weakness, gave him a death glare. "N-No buts Wing", gasped Twilight out and smiled tiredly at Shining. He couldn't help but smile back at her. That was his little sister looking at him, not the leader of a tribe of powerful Unicorns. "I…I'd like to have my brother by my side." The tribe-ponies obeyed and let Shining through. Immediately he raced up to his sister and nuzzled her. Four years, even more, since he'd last seen his sister. Twilight chuckled and whispered: "I-I missed you too…"

"Shhh", soothed the white Unicorn. "Don't overpower yourself Twily. It's okay. You can explain later. Now all that matters is that I know you're alright."

Twilight looked at him with tears in her eyes, then whimpered: "I…I really missed you big brother."

Shining nuzzled her once again, then a white furred leg tried to push him away a bit. He shortly growled, until he realised it was Faith. He already knew what role the white colt played, so he obeyed and stepped back a bit. He checked Twilight through, then suddenly bent his head and whimpered slightly.

"What is it?", asked Spirit nervously.

"Sh-she's…she's d-dying…", stammered Faith out.

"WHAT?", yowled Shining, Rainbow and every tribe-pony but Spirit and Hope in shock.

"Can't we do anything to help?", asked Princess Celestia's voice from behind.

Shining glanced at her and found her looking at her praised student in grief and worry. The curiosity he'd seen when Twilight revealed herself was gone. Faith shook his head and glanced at his leader. Twilight's eyes were closed, her breathing shallow, but even.

"No. She…her spirit is breaking apart through the intense loss of magic she went through. N-No one but Nightmare Moon herself could help here. And I doubt this monster would give Destiny her powers back."

Shining was about to speak up, when Twilight laughed weakly and her eye fluttered open. She smirked slightly and whispered: "You don't know all of my plans either Faith." The healer's head fell to the side and Twilight continued: "Believe me…till now…everything goes after plan."

Everyone stared at the lavender Unicorn confused, then there was a sudden screech and a flash of light. The gathered ponies gasped when a small Unicorn-filly tumbled up to the group, something black in her jaws. She couldn't be older than Hope. "Trust", gasped Hope and rushed up to the teal-furred filly.

Trust smirked slightly, then padded up to Twilight, who'd gotten onto her hooves with the help of Spirit. She weakly smiled at her young filly, who grinned back in response. Placing the black thing down, which turned out to be a necklace, she gasped: "I…did it. I got her necklace."

"I knew…you could do it Trust. No one is…a better stalker…than you", praised Twilight weakly.

"Twily?", asked Shining confused.

Twilight smirked at him, then suddenly raised a hoof and rammed it down onto the necklace with all her might. It burst apart and purple light started to engulf the unicorn. Everyone stared in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>List of all tribe-ponies (I didn't do Twilight since i think everyone should know how she looks like):<strong>

**_Spirit_ – dark-grey fur and a black mane and tail, cutie-mark the full _moon_**  
><strong><em>Hope<em> – light-sapphire fur and a blonde mane and tail with bright-sapphire streaks, cutie-mark green _Chickweed_**  
><strong><em>Dream<em> – beautiful dark blue unicorn with black mane and tail, sapphire streaks and a golden sickle-moon as cutie _mark_**  
><strong><em>Faith<em> – pure white stallion with fiery-red mane and tail and green Chickweed as _cutie-mark_**  
><strong><em>Risk<em> – dark-blue colt with yellow mane and a blue Hurricane as _cutie-mark_**  
><strong><em>Skull<em> – dark-green unicorn with brown mane and a grey skull as _cutie-mark_**  
><strong><em>Wish<em> – red unicorn mare with grey mane and tail and a sword as _cutie-mark_**  
><strong><em>Joy<em> – dark-purple unicorn mare with green mane and tail and raindrops as _cutie-mark_**  
><strong><em>Justice<em> – brown unicorn mare with yellow mane and an arrow as _cutie-mark_**  
><strong><em>Moral<em> – black colt with red main, tail and eyes and a white cloud as _cutie-mark_**  
><strong><em>Grace<em> – yellow unicorn mare with blonde mane and three orange-red leaves as _cutie-mark_**  
><strong><em>Wing<em> - pale green unicorn colt with dark-green hair and a white quill as _cutie-mark_**  
><strong><em>Bliss<em> - caramel-coloured unicorn colt with violet, spiky, mane and tail and black notes as _cutie-mark_**  
><strong><em>Trust<em> – teal-coloured unicorn-filly with blue eyes and mane and an orange bird as cutie-mark**

* * *

><p><strong>Guess all of you can guess why Twilight got Trust to steal that necklace form Nightmare Moon.<strong>

**And hey, if you have an idea for a tribe-Unicorn, tell me. It's not easy to think of so many new looks and all.**


	14. Chapter 13

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R Please**

* * *

><p>Dash backed away from the glowing that engulfed her friend. She had no idea what was going on. Looking around she thought; <em>And seemingly besides Trust no one else knows either<em>.

That was when the glowing faded away, to reveal Twilight, her eyes were closed, but her breathing even and deeper than before. The necklace wasn't more than a few shards to her hooves. Then she opened her eyes and Rainbow Dash gasped. Her visible eye was clear again. She smirked and stated: "It appears everything is back where it should be."

At this the tribe broke out in cheering and Hope and Trust snuggled up to Twilight's legs. The lavender Unicorn bent down and nuzzled them, praising Trust for what she'd managed.

"Hold on a minute!"

Dash gulped when she saw Twilight wincing at Applejack's shout. The Unicorn took a deep breath, then straightened up and walked towards the remaining four bearers of the Elements of Harmony. The Element of Loyalty watched this torn. Who exactly was she supposed to be loyal to now? She glanced at Princess Celestia, who watched all of them with a stoic expression. She allowed no emotion in her face or eyes. Yet Shining Armour hesitantly walked after his sister and though he seemed uncertain, the Pegasus knew he'd back his sister, no matter what.

The moment Twilight stopped two meters in front of Applejack, who stood just barely in front of Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, the orange earth-pony took a step closer. Slowly the azure Pegasus followed Shining Armour through the few Tribe-Unicorns that stood between her and Twilight. That was when AJ suddenly leaped forward and tackled Twilight down. The Unicorn screamed in pain when the farm-worker bucked her stomach.

"How dare you?!", shouted Spirit and got ready to pull her off when Twilight ordered: "Spirit stop. No one interferes here!" Her Unicorns stared confused, though a few seemingly knew very well why Twilight had ordered this, and where she actually came from. Those few stepped forward and started to gently usher those away who were preparing their magic. Dash saw that Applejack had frozen in surprise at Twilight's order and stared at the Unicorn, who answered her gaze sternly. Then she asked: "So? Won't you continue AJ? I deserve it, we both know that. I've been here for a week and never revealed to anyone who I actually was. That this is the place I've lived in for so long, so close to the city I got born in."

Twilight fell silent and kept a steady gaze on the orange earth-pony, who seemed to struggle with herself. Deciding to interfere before AJ actually got a new chance to hurt Twilight again, Rainbow Dash stepped forward and started to gently pull Applejack away. The other didn't refuse and Twilight swiftly got onto her hooves again. She scanned them, then turned her head back, keeping an eye on AJ when she ordered: "Spirit take everyone back to camp and treat their injuries. I'll follow you soon."

"But…", tried the colt when Twilight gave him a glare that shut him up.

He nodded and started to usher the Tribe-Ponies out of town, those who knew why Twilight did what she did helped him.

In less than a minute the town was cleared and Twilight returned her full attention to the Elements of Harmony. Dash had to admit, she was impressed by the bravery the Unicorn showed. She had to be scared to death with this confrontation, yet she didn't show it.

"Well?", asked Twilight after a while.

Now Rarity narrowed her eyes and growled: "That's what you ask us?"

Twilight answered her gaze calmly and stated: "I already said what I had to say while I was pinned to the ground by Applejack. You can be angry. I shouldn't have kept from you who I am, but I never could've survived tonight with you knowing who I am. Never would I've been able to take the risks I took then."

"Then you wouldn't have gotten into so much danger", argued Pinkie, an upset frown on her face. "Then there would've been no need for you to almost die."

"And that is where you are wrong", argued Twilight. "Fight or not fight, I would've died tonight if I hadn't gotten my magic back."

"WHAT?!", exclaimed everyone.

"Indeed", agreed Princess Celestia and gazed at Twilight with her usual fondness. Twilight looked back calmly, but seemed to relax under her warm gaze and even smiled a bit. Dash was also relieved. Seemingly at least the Sun-Princess understood that Twilight had reasons for her doings. "It is like that. When a Unicorn is forcefully separated from more than half of its magic, it will die someday. It comes to a wonder that it would've taken a week for…"

Celestia hesitated and glanced at her most loved student questioningly. Twilight chuckled warmly and answered: "Call me Twilight or Destiny Princess. I react to both."

Celestia nodded and continued: "It comes to a true wonder that it would've taken a week for Twilight's body to stop continuing. But everyone who spent time with her the past week should've seen how weakened she had become."

Everyone was silent at that, then Mayor Mare stepped forward and smiled at Twilight. "Well, I believe I speak for most of Ponyville when I say, we are simply glad that you are still alive Twilight."

Twilight smiled back warmly and answered: "Thank you Miss Mayor. And Princess", she turned to Celestia and bowed her head shortly. "My thanks to you as well…for understanding."

Princess Celestia smiled at that and answered softly: "Twilight, everyone has his reasons for doing certain things. And I'm sure you had more than you told us yet. But I can and will be patient until you deem the time to tell us is there."

Dash stepped forward now and hugged her friend. "Appears all turned out fine, right", muttered the Pegasus' into the Unicorn's ear. Twilight hugged back strongly, but whispered: "Indeed. Thank you Rainbow Dash, for everything." Stepping back the azure pony gave a cheeky wink and answered: "Your Welcome Twi."

Now everyone's attention turned to AJ, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy. Dash saw how Twilight tensed and the Pegasus had to admit, she was nervous by herself. The Elements of Harmony wouldn't work when their friendship broke, yet they would need them to defeat Nightmare Moon. Finally Applejack spoke up.

"Twilight…ah still can't fully get why yah did what yah did but…I really wanna be friends with you again…A'm just not sure if ah can." Twilight smiled warmly and came forward. She held out a hoof to AJ and offered: "How about we give it some time AJ? Let's start slowly." At this Applejack smiled a bit and nodded, accepting the offered hoof.

Rainbow Dash breathed out and found Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who'd come from Cadence, who was now steadied by Shining Armour, to her sister's side, relaxing as well. That was when AJ walked up to Dash and muttered: "Yah knew all along, righ?" Dash shook her head and whispered back: "Nope, just since last night. I'll explain later."

The farmer nodded, then both smiled.

Twilight and Fluttershy hugged each other strongly, the pale-yellow Pegasus crying into the Unicorn's mane. After a while Fluttershy had managed to pry herself away from the patient Unicorn and everyone looked at Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Both looked hesitant, then Rarity shook her head and stated: "I'll need more time. At the moment, I can't tell what I think of this."

Though Dash grumbled at this, Twilight smiled at her warmly and answered: "Take all the time you need Rarity. I know this is a bit much to take in." Rarity smiled thankfully, but didn't move from her spot.

Now everyone looked at Pinkie, who suddenly exclaimed: "That's it! The hills!"

Everyone looked at her confused, then Princess Luna asked: "Pinkie Pie, what did you debate about instead of if you still want to be friends with Twilight Sparkle or not?"

Now it was Pinkie's turn to look shocked. "What kind of question is that. Of course we're still friends. I just thought were I could throw my 'Yay Twilight is back' Party."

Now everyone stared, then Twilight burst out in laughter, followed by everyone else.


	15. Chapter 14

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**That includes the songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please.<strong>

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia watched amused how all of Ponyville's inhabitants enjoyed the party Pinkie Pie had pulled up out of nowhere in a matter of minutes. The hills were the perfect place for it. But still the princess had her doubts about the weather. Ever since Nightmare Moon's rebirth the weather factory had no control over the weather anymore, so dark clouds were looming over Canterlot and moved for Ponyville.<p>

Yet she wasn't able to be too worried for long. The clouds were moving very slowly and the sight of partying Equestrian Ponies, mixed with Twilight's Unicorns, which seemed very out of place, was too hilarious.

In the middle of the horde of Ponies, she spotted Twilight, who was in an eager conversation with Applejack and Fluttershy. It was good she got along with at least a few of her friends again. Suddenly Pinkie bounced through the party, dragging a white-furred, blue-maned Unicorn with her. It was Vınyl Scratch. Celestia remembered the mare from Shining Armour's and Princess Cadence' wedding.

Pinkie pushed her to the turntable and nodded excitedly. Vinyl seemed to shake her head, before she abruptly stopped the running music. Everyone looked up confused, when she started to play a new disk. Then she kicked a microphone to Pinkie, while spinning the disks already. Pinky grinned brightly, then started to sing.

_Ooh! This is my jam!  
><em>_There is a place  
><em>_Where the grass is what's for dinner_

_**Soup's on, everypony!**_

_Charmed, fun, and wild  
><em>_**Yeehaw!  
><strong>__There must be something in the water  
><em>_**What?**_

_Sippin' rainbow juice  
><em>_Talking Elements of Harmony  
><em>_**Yeah!  
><strong>__Our Bronies  
><em>_**Hey there!  
><strong>__Hang out too  
><em>_**Come on, Bronies!  
><strong>__'Cause they know we're awesome fillies_

_**Come on, everypony!**_

_You could travel the world (You could travel the world)  
><em>_But no one can groove like the girls with the hooves  
><em>_Once you party with ponies  
><em>_**Party with the ponies  
><strong>__You'll be seeing Rainbooms!_

_O-oh o-oh o-ooh!_

_Equestria girls, we're kinda magical  
><em>_**Equestria!  
><strong>__Boots on hooves, bikinis on top  
><em>_Furry coats, so cute  
><em>_We'll blow your mind_

_Aoaoah oh, aoaoaoh!_

_Equestria girls, we're pony-fabulous  
><em>_**Equestria!  
><strong>__Fast, fine, fierce, we trot till we drop  
><em>_Cutie marks represent  
><em>_**Cutie marks!  
><strong>__Now put your hooves up_

_**Put yo' hooves in the air**_

_Aoaoah oh, aoaoaoh!_

_**Break it down, DJ-Pon-3  
><strong>__**These are the ponies I love the most  
><strong>__**I wish you could all be Equestria girls**_

Cheers erupted from the crowd of ponies and Pinkie grinned while she bowed deeply. While Vinyl continued to play Music, Pinkie Pie had taken up the role of the comedian. Even Celestia cracked up at most of her jokes. Suddenly the pink Pony winked at her musical friend and winked. Vinyl winked back, the put on a new disk. A strange Melody sounded through the air, then Pinky started to bounce through her watchers, wearing a fake pig-snout.

_First you jiggle your tail! Oink oink oink!  
><em>_Then you wriggle your snout! Oink oink oink!  
><em>_Then you wiggle your rump! Oink oink oink!  
><em>_Then shout it out! Oink oink oink!_

_First you jiggle your tail! Oink oink oink!  
><em>_Then you wriggle your snout! Oink oink oink!  
><em>_Then you wiggle your rump! Oink oink oink!  
><em>_Then shout it out! Oink oink oink!_

_First you jiggle your tail! Oink oink oink!  
><em>_Then you wriggle your snout! Oink oink oink!  
><em>_Then you wiggle your rump! Oink oink oink!  
><em>_Then shout it out! Oink oink oink!_

All of Ponyville burst out in laughter, as did the present members of the Royal Guard and Twilight's Unicorns. Pinkie had managed to help the strangers to relax a bit and have fun. The young fillies played with Cheerilee's students while the older ones had started conversations. From what Celestia could see, Spirit and Shining Armour could become great friends.

Suddenly an incredible strong magical Aura flared at Celestia's left side. She turned her head and wasn't surprised at all to find Twilight in next to her.

"It appears Applejack decided to give your friendship a chance", stated Celestia, remembering what she'd seen.

Twilight nodded with a smile, then stated: "I have faith that we can work this out…although…" Sighing the lavender Unicorn trailed off and glanced away. Though it pained Celestia to ask for confirmation to her suspicion, she had to ask the question.

"Once this is over, you'll leave with the tribe, or am I mistaken?"

The Unicorn simply nodded and scanned the crowd. "I…wish I could stay. But this is not their home. Theirs is behind the Everfree Forest and…partly mine too."

"That and they need you", agreed Celestia. "I'm sure they will understand."

"I can only hope so."

Celestia frowned. She'd never wanted to come to a topic that had Twilight's mood spoiled. Then she remembered something and smiled. "My faithful student…", began the Sun-Princess and Twilight looked up. "The last four years, you missed all of your brother's marriage-anniversaries. Maybe you should give him a present now."

Twilight raised an eyebrow and asked: "Forgive me Princess, but where am I supposed to get a present from now?"

Celestia chuckled in amusement and argued: "As far as I can remember, he loves to hear you sing."

At this Twilight's eye flashed and she smirked. "Thank you Princess."

"You're welcome my dear student." At this the Unicorn disappeared in the crowd. Soon the music stopped once more and a new Melody started.

Everyone looked to Vinyl. In front of her, Pinkie handed Twilight the microphone, who took it with her magic. "Shining", began the Unicorn. "I guess I can't actually make up for everything I missed with this…but at least I can give you and Cadence an anniversary-gift for your wedding. It's a little late, but I still hope you like it…

_Love is in bloom  
><em>_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,  
><em>_Two hearts becoming one  
><em>_A bond that cannot be undone because_

_Love is in bloom  
><em>_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom  
><em>_I said love is in bloom  
><em>_You're starting a life and making room  
><em>_For us (For us, For us...)_

_Your special day  
><em>_We celebrate now, the pony way  
><em>_Your friends are all right here  
><em>_Won't let these moments disappear because_

_Love is in bloom  
><em>_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom  
><em>_I said love is in bloom  
><em>_You're starting a life and making room  
><em>_For us, (For us... For us...Aah...)_

New cheers were heard from the crowd, though mostly from Ponyville's inhabitants. Celestia smiled. She'd had forgotten her students beautiful voice. Right now Shining Armour hugged the life out of his younger sister, who appeared to hug back with equal force. Then he stepped back, to have Cadence strangle the younger mare. Tears streamed down the pale-pink Alicorn's face.

"A wonderful party, indeed", muttered the Sun-Princess and smiled against the just raising sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Spirit – dark-grey fur and a black mane and tail, cutie-mark the full moon<strong>  
><strong>Hope – light-sapphire fur and a blonde mane and tail with bright-sapphire streaks, cutie-mark green Chickweed<strong>  
><strong>Dream – beautiful dark blue unicorn with black mane and tail, sapphire streaks and a golden sickle-moon as cutie mark<strong>  
><strong>Faith – pure white stallion with fiery-red mane and tail and green Chickweed as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Risk – dark-blue colt with yellow mane and a blue Hurricane as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong><em>Skull – dark-green unicorn with brown mane and a grey skull as cutie-mark<em>**  
><strong><em>Wish – red unicorn mare with grey mane and tail and a sword as cutie-mark<em>**  
><strong>Joy – dark-purple unicorn mare with green mane and tail and raindrops as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Justice – brown unicorn mare with yellow mane and an arrow as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Moral – black colt with red main, tail and eyes and a white cloud as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Grace – yellow unicorn mare with blonde mane and three orange-red leaves as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Wing - pale green unicorn colt with dark-green hair and a white quill as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Bliss - caramel-coloured unicorn colt with violet, spiky, mane and tail and black notes as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Trust – teal-coloured unicorn-filly with blue eyes and mane and an orange bird as cutie-mark<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update this story. I got asked in a few reviews if the story is over. But believe me, it's far from over. I still have much planned to happen. After all, Nightmare Moon is still there.**

**Now, My little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>New cheers were heard from the crowd, though mostly from Ponyville's inhabitants. Celestia smiled. She'd had forgotten her students beautiful voice. Right now Shining Armour hugged the life out of his younger sister, who appeared to hug back with equal force. Then he stepped back, to have Cadence strangle the younger mare. Tears streamed down the pale-pink Alicorn's face. "A wonderful party, indeed", muttered the Sun-Princess and smiled against the just raising sun. Suddenly someone cleared their throat gently.<p>

She glanced back, to see Twilight standing there. "Yes Twilight?"

Twilight walked up to her and asked: "I wanted to ask you…for permission to use the hills near Ponyville."

Celestia raised an eyebrow and answered: "That depends on what you want to use them for."

"Well, Nightmare Moon is still out there somewhere and now that she knows I'm still alive and alright, she will try to get rid of me, or at least make sure I cannot repair my friendship with the others. That and the tribe agrees on the fact that we will help you until this ordeal is over. But, since no one can say when, we need a place where we can actually stay for a while, not just a camp."

"And the hills near Ponyville would be sufficient?", asked Celestia, getting interested in Twilight's idea.

"Yes. Our farmers already checked the ground when they put up the camp. The ground would work perfectly for it."

With a warm smile the sun princess answered: "Then Twilight, you of course have my permission for it. I cannot word how joyful I am that you are alive and back, be it just temporary."

Twilight smiled back at her, then turned away and said: "I shall inform the tribe then."

Celestia nodded and rose up as well. "I will talk to the Mayor." Twilight nodded and the two parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later<strong>

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

"…one three. Concentrate. One. Two. Three!"

I watched how a group of Tribe-Unicorn's followed Twilight's orders. I was impressed, honestly. They'd built a real village in the hills. They had caves to sleep in, trees for the same use and had started working on fields. With their magic they'd even grown crops in record-time. Obviously, AJ wasn't happy with it, but had accepted Twilight's explanation. In my opinion, she shouldn't have gotten too angry. The winter came after all and of course Twi didn't want to have to rely on Ponyville to keep her Unicorn's alright during that time.

Whatever they just built, surely was for the winter, but I had no idea what it was. "Oh well, time to find out!" Flying up, I made my way over to Twilight, who had her gaze focused on the water the Unicorns had floating around in the air. "Hey Twi." The lavender mare jerked up with a yelp and spun to face me.

"Rainbow Dash, for Pony's sake. Don't scare me like that!"

I couldn't help but crack up at that, before answering: "Heh, sorry Twilight. But honestly, what are you and your Ponies doing there?"

"Oh this?", asked Twilight and glanced over her shoulder. I nodded. "It's going to be a greenhouse."

"A what?"

Twilight rolled her eyes at me, having me punching her shoulder in return. She didn't even flinch. I still wasn't used to this. In the past Twilight would've stumbled a bit or would've had to use force to not give any movement when I punched her, good natured or not. But right now she didn't move an inch, only giving me a smirk. In some way it was pretty cool.

"You see, since we cut down on growing crops with magic after the first month, we need to continue growing some during the winter. So we're going to build a greenhouse where they're kept warm and protected from the snow." I nodded. That made sense.

"But…who will water help?"

At this her smirk turned into a grin. "Just watch Rainbow, just watch." And watch I did. Twilight walked a bit forward and called: "Now!" Beams of light erupted from the Unicorns' horns and hit the floating water. The water gathered together and formed some kind of window. Then it started to turn from a liquid to something massive. After a while, it was an actual window and the Unicorns gently levitated it to the ground, placing it atop some others.

"Twilight how the…what the…" I simply gaped at what I'd seen.

"It's interesting, yet a tiring process. We'll have to stop for today." With that she gave a nod to Spirit, who nodded back. Then she turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. It honestly felt great to have her around again, even if she was with the tribe most of the time. "Now that this is over", began Twilight and walked up to me. "I have some free time. Care to join me?"

"In what?", asked I. I was a bit suspicious.

Twilight simply shrugged and answered: "I don't know yet. Maybe just for a stroll through Ponyville for now?"

I shrugged back. Sounded good. "Sure, why not." And off we were.

I always liked racing, and ever since Twilight was back, I somehow improved in my flying skills . I even managed the Sonic Rainboom again. Twilight being gone sure did hit everyone hard. But never had Twilight actually managed to keep up with me when I flew fast. I didn't fly top speed no either, but still a tempo I knew AJ would have trouble keeping up with. And Twilight was still next to me. I glanced at her and smiled. Of course I missed the old Twilight, her being an egghead and so on, but I got used to Twilight again. She was a bit different now, so what. It wasn't as if she was the only one who changed. We all did.

Then we already reached the town and slowed down. I landed on the ground and fell in step next to Twilight. We talked about everything. She asked me about how I was doing with the weather and my flying, I asked about how it was going in the tribe and if she learned any new magic tricks. She might not be that much of an egghead anymore, but she was still Twilight. She still loved books and improving her magic.

"Ah, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, there you are." Both of us looked up and found Rarity running up to us. She'd warmed up to Twilight one month ago again. And now they were just as good friends as before. I couldn't help the relief I felt about that. The only one who was still having a little trouble with Twi was AJ, but we all figured it would turn out right sooner or later.

"Hello Rarity."

"Hey Rare."

Rarity glared at me for the nickname, I just grinned back. She honestly should get used to this. After glaring at each other for a while, Twilight stepped between and asked: "Rarity do you need us for anything. We were just taking a stroll."

"Well, as it is, I do Twilight. You see, Spike came to me a while ago, with a scroll from the princess. I read it already and it's marvellous news. But come. We need to find Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack first."

With that she turned around and galloped off. Twilight shared a glance with me, then ran after Rarity. I sighed. Whatever those marvellous news were, I honestly hoped they wouldn't force me into one of these stuck-up dresses Rarity had made me wear at the last Grand Galloping Gala half a year ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

"The…Winter Ball? What's that?", asked Twilight.

The other five stared at her, then Rarity asked: "Darling, how can you not know?"

Twilight shrugged, then AJ suddenly slapped herself and said: "Mah friends, tha' firs' Winter Ball took place three years agoh."

"So?", asked Pinkie.

"Uh…I was gone for four years Pinkie", answered Twilight with a frown. She honestly didn't like the fact that it had been so long. She saw how the others frowned as well when they remembered, then Rarity suddenly declared: "No matter. This year we all are invited. This is why I need you. I need to take your measures to make gowns."

"Hold on a second", cut Twilight in. "I need to talk to Spirit about that."

"I though you're the leader", asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I am, but around the beginning of Winter, either him or myself take care of the fillies, teaching them many different magic-tricks and telling them legends of the tribe. I need to make sure he can take the fillies this night." At this she saw the others nodding in understanding, although Rarity and Pinkie didn't seem too happy about it. "I'm really sorry girls but…", began Twilight, to have Applejack raising a hoof.

"Ah understand completely Twilight", stated the orange Pony. "Didn' want to say it first, but I gotta talk to Big Macintosh too firs'. That days are the las' ones to harvest."

Twilight smiled at that. AJ still had the most problems accepting her back, but maybe this problem they shared could help. "Well, let's both go now and talk to them."

"The sooner you get this over with the better", agreed Rainbow Dash.

Both ponies nodded and made their way out of the boutique. They walked in silence, until Twilight couldn't take it anymore. "AJ you…"

"Please don't Twilight", asked Applejack sharply.

"What?", asked Twilight back, taken aback.

"Ah know ya' want me to finally accept ya back, but ah can't yet…don't know why…ah just can't."

Twilight looked at her for a while, trying to find the brave and warm Pony she knew Applejack to be. Finally she sighed deeply and placed a hoof on the orange pony's shoulder. "AJ, I told you I can wait. And I'm ready to do so, but that doesn't mean I can keep myself from wishing you would have your answer." She sighed and looked away. "I'm sure even my presence bothers you. I knew it all along but…" Twilight shook her head and turned away. "I will see you back at Rarity's I guess?"

"Uh, yeah ya will", answered Applejack. And with this, the two parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Spirit – dark-grey fur and a black mane and tail, cutie-mark the full moon<strong>

**Hope – light-sapphire fur and a blonde mane and tail with bright-sapphire streaks, cutie-mark green Chickweed**

**Dream – beautiful dark blue unicorn with black mane and tail, sapphire streaks and a golden sickle-moon as cutie mark**

**Faith – pure white stallion with fiery-red mane and tail and green Chickweed as cutie-mark**

**Risk – dark-blue colt with yellow mane and a blue Hurricane as cutie-mark**

**_Skull – dark-green unicorn with brown mane and a grey skull as cutie-mark_**

**_Wish – red unicorn mare with grey mane and tail and a sword as cutie-mark_**

**Joy – dark-purple unicorn mare with green mane and tail and raindrops as cutie-mark**

**Justice – brown unicorn mare with yellow mane and an arrow as cutie-mark**

**Moral – black colt with red main, tail and eyes and a white cloud as cutie-mark**

**Grace – yellow unicorn mare with blonde mane and three orange-red leaves as cutie-mark**

**Wing - pale green unicorn colt with dark-green hair and a white quill as cutie-mark**

**Bliss - caramel-coloured unicorn colt with violet, spiky, mane and tail and black notes as cutie-mark**

**Trust – teal-coloured unicorn-filly with blue eyes and mane and an orange bird as cutie-mark**


	17. Chapter 16

**Shorter than the chapter before, but it took me hours to come up with that legend, so I was pretty spent afterwards. Hope you still like it.**

**My little Pony Friendship is magic doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>With a smile Twilight led the young fillies and colts of the tribe up a hill near Ponyville. The first snow had started to fall today, so it was time for her and Spirit to start teaching the young ponies. Today Spirit had already taught them how to sharpen the horn-blade or how to make it less sharp. Tonight they would hear about one of the tribe's legends by Twilight herself.<p>

"Destiny are we there yet?", whined a young filly.

Twilight gave a warm chuckle and answered: "Almost Astral"

She turned her had and smiled back at the dark-purple furred filly. The filly had a dark brown mane and tail and a silver star as cutie mark. Astral made a face, having a few of the other fillies laugh. Finally they reached the top of the hill and Twilight settled down.

"We'll stay here", explained the lavender Unicorn and raised her head to the dark sky. The stars twinkled bright, but seemed weak against the glowing light of the moon. "Luna did exceptional work tonight", murmured Twilight. When she focused on the fillies with her again, she found them all sitting or lying in the grass and looking up at her.

Twilight chuckled. It was always an event for them when she managed to take some time for them. "Well, you all know why we are here."

"To hear a legend of the tribe", cried Trust.

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Exactly. Now, I know you all know how the tribe came to be, which is why I will tell you not how our tribe came to be, but how we befriended Rainstorm's."

Most of the fillies looked confused now and one asked: "But why are we learning about a tribe of Pegasi?"

Taking a deep breath, Twilight explained: "Many of our abilities come from them. That's what you always need to keep in mind. We only managed to put the wing-spell to perfection because of them, we know how to slightly manipulate the weather through them. Just like we know…"

"Well, that's a surprise."

Twilight looked behind herself, to find Spike, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Rarity, Sweetie Bell, Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh walking up to them.

Confused Twilight asked: "Are we in the way?"

Rarity shook her head and answered: "Twilight darling, of course not. We just thought it would be nice to spend a part of the night here now that the first snow fell. But what about you?"

Twilight smiled at the fillies with her and answered: "Remember how I told you that I needed to clear it with Spirit that I could go to the ball?" The five elements of Harmony nodded and Twilight explained: "Well, tonight I took the fillies out so I could start telling them the legends and stories."

"Cool, can we listen too?", asked Scootaloo.

"You want to listen to stories?", asked Rainbow Dash surprised.

Scootaloo gave a shrug and Twilight said: "You're all welcome to listen." The newcomers smiled at that and settled down around and between Twilight's fillies.

"Well, as I said. The Pegasi, especially Rainstorm's tribe take a special place in our history, because like we learned how to influence earth similar to Earth-Ponies, this tribe taught us about weather and flying. It wasn't always that peaceful between the tribes though. Many hundred years in the past, those two tribes were at war. Why? Well, the Unicorns constantly brought the Pegasi out of balance with massive bursts of magical energy, sometimes having their wings giving out on them for a second."

"That's dangerous", burst Rainbow Dash out. "When a Pegasus' wings give out on it, it takes at least four seconds to fly again. Plus that one second…they could've died!"

"A few did I'm afraid", answered Twilight and looked to the sky. "In revenge for this though, the Pegasi used their ability to manipulate weather and constantly either caused draughts or storms, destroying their field and crops, as well as causing deaths by themselves."

"A vicious circle", whispered Applejack.

"Indeed. They took revenge on each other again and again, almost destroying both their tribes in process." Twilight frowned slightly, before continuing: "It was one of the most terrible times in our history. How exactly it stopped…well, realisation hit the Unicorns first when one of the storms caused a tree to fall and hit…the leader's last daughter. He went almost insane with grief, but then realised it. Because of this whole fight, he'd lost his whole family, all of them. No one knew anymore how their war had started, it just went on and on. However, once this leader had realised what it did to both of their tribes. He kept his Unicorns under strict observation, making sure they did not fight back. Unfortunately the leader of the Pegasi had lost her last children as well and fell into the insanity the Unicorn leader had just managed to avoid. Or at least that's what everyone believed."

"So, what was it really?", asked Apple Bloom.

Twilight sighed deeply and answered: "It was a terrible plot. The Unicorn leader went to the Pegasi, alone, and tried to convince them to stop the fighting. The Pegasi leader wouldn't listen. He was half-dead already when his warriors caught up with him. They immediately started to charge their attacks, when he cried out to them to stop. Everyone, even the Pegasi, was shocked at this. His soon-to-be-successor asked him if he'd finally lost his mind, to which he responded: This useless fight cost me my whole family, old friend. They have to stop. If my death will do the deed, so shall it be. Promise me to try to keep peace. His successor agreed to it, when suddenly the storm-clouds broke open. The Pegasi-leader had taken her opponents words to heart and decided it was enough the fights. That was when her successor suddenly knocked her to the round. How he'd developed the terrible hate he had for unicorns, no one knows. He almost killed both leaders, when the united Unicorns and Pegasi managed to beat him. After that, peace slowly started to come."

Twilight looked at everyone and ended: "We've been at peace with them ever since."

Everyone was silent, the Ponyville residents wide-eyed. Then Twilight saw the eye-lids of some of her fillies dropping and rose up. "Now then, common my fillies. It's time to get you to bed", ordered the lavender Unicorn gently. Slowly the fillies rose up, some of them shaking themselves to rid them of the tiredness. Then they already started their way back. Twilight followed slowly, keeping a watchful eye on the more tired fillies that hung back. She turned around once more and gave her friends a tired smile. "Good Night everyone."

"Night", called Spike after her, being the only one who'd gotten over his shock to her story.

Understandable.

While Twilight had still run Ponyville's library, she had often read old legends with him. Twilight smiled back at her friends once more, before fully focusing on the tribes fillies again. As terrible as some legends were, she enjoyed telling them. And it was important for the young ones to learn them.

"Destiny?" Twilight looked down and at a small orange colt with spiky green mane and tail although he had no cutie mark yet.

"Yes Chant?", asked Twilight with a warm smile.

The orange colt was the youngest foal that was training already. Right now Twilight already knew he would be great in working with marble and other stones.

"We're never gonna go through that again, are we?"

Nuzzling Chant, Twilight softly answered: "Of course not Chant. Right now we aren't just at peace with the Pegasi, but friends with them. Don't worry. Now come, your mother must be worried already."

Chant nodded and Twilight crouched down. He hesitated for a second, then climbed onto her back. She quickly galloped after her other listeners, catching up with them not far from the village.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Twilight, a shadow-covered figure had watched her while calming Chant. The figure sunk its head, before muttering: "Ah'm really makin' it too hard for 'er, am I not?"<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

**My little Pony Friendship is magic doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Shining Armour nervously paced through the entrance hall of Canterlot Palace. Twilight would come to the Winter Ball with her friends. He was incredible happy about that, sure, but also nervous. His parents would be here too. They didn't know Twilight was back yet.<p>

How should they though?

Nightmare Moon's return and Twilight's tribe were a well-kept secret between the inhabitants of Ponyville and the royal guard. Nothing had leaked out. And if it did the Princesses and also not Shining Armour knew of it.

"Shining Armour!"

Shining straightened up instinctively and looked at the owner of the voice. Many ponies had passed him already, but that was the first time he'd gotten spoke to. In front of him stood an elderly white Unicorn-Stallion with grey mane and tail.

"Silver Shield", greeted Shining with a smile. This was the former Captain of the royal guard. "How wonderful to see you again!"

Silver Shield laughed and nodded. "It has been a while. I heard you've been at Ponyville with the Princesses, your wife and most of the guard. What was the occasion?"

Shining bit back a frown and answered: "I'm very sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to say anything."

"Not even to an old friend?", dug the older stallion.

"No. Princess Celestia forbid me."

Silver Shield shrugged at this, then said: "Well, I'll be sure to see you again tonight. All the best Shining Armour."

"To you as well Silver Shield", answered Shining.

He walked off and Shining picked up pacing again. More and more ponies arrived, many coming from Manehatten and Canterlot. _Snobs_, thought Shining Armour with a quiet snort while he observed their gowns and their way to walk. Some even wore make-up. A little was alright at times, if you really needed it, or at least that's what Shining had learned from Rarity, but most of the ponies that wore make-up here looked just wrong.

"Ah, the Captain of the Royal Guard, what an honour."

Shining once again searched for the pony that had spoken to him, to almost gag.

In front of him stood a dark purple mare with deep violet mane and an incredible amount of make-up. It was Princess Purple Icing. She was Prince Blueblood's cousin and lived in Manehatten. Shining had had a few encounters with her already. During most of them she'd tried to flirt with him, even after he'd gotten married. Tonight, like always, she came far too close for comfort and Shining backed off a bit, before politely answering: "The honour is all mine Princess."

The mare giggled, then scanned him. A frown crossed Shining's face, before he composed himself. He glanced down at himself and wondered what was wrong. He wore something similar to what he'd worn during his wedding, only instead of red, it was from the same blue the darkest shade of his mane was.

"No uniform today?", asked the Princess.

Now Shining understood. On any other ball they'd met, he'd officially been there as Captain of the Royal Guard. Tonight though, he was just a guest as well. Cadence had requested it and Princess Celestia had agreed, saying he would have an easier time spending time with his wife and sister. "No", answered Shining finally, then continued: "Is it too much? Cadence chose it, even matching it with what she's wearing tonight."

At this the mare frowned and Shining sighed internally. He'd hoped his words would have that effect. Finally Princess Purple Icing stepped back and said her goodbyes, scanning him once more before she walked off. The moment she finally looked away, Shining shook himself and a shudder ran down his spine. That was when he heard it.

"Shining!"

He spun to the voice, to get tackled by a lilac and white blur.

"Twily", shouted Shining and hugged the mare that hung from his neck tightly.

"Twilight", complained Rarity's voice. "You're going to wrinkle the dress already."

"I couldn't care less", muttered Twilight, but stepped away from his brother, scanning his outfit. Shining in answer took in his sister's dress. It was simple, but beautiful. The main-colour was white, matching the snow that covered everything outside. A few lilac accents gave the dress some colour. Twilight's mane was curled, but still covered her eyes.

"Wow Twily, you look like a princess", stated Shining.

Twilight laughed at that, before stating: "You're not looking too bad by yourself."

"Well, why don't you all follow me in", asked Shining. "The Princesses and Cadence are dying to see you all again."

He found the mares grinning and smirked back at them, before leading them into the ball room. The room was decorated in white and blue and magical snow floated through the air. Ice sculptures were lined along the walls. "Incredible", breathed Twilight.

"It is pretty when yah see it for the first time", agreed Applejack. Twilight smiled at her and Applejack gave a weak smile in return. Shining frowned, but continued walking. Then he leaned down to his sister and asked: "Still no process with her?"

Twilight sighed deeply and answered: "I really don't know. There are days when it seems like we can finally make this turn out right. On other days, she doesn't even talk to me." She shook her head, to finally smile at him and say: "Enough of that. How was it in Canterlot lately?"

With a laugh Shining proceeded to fill her in about Princess Purple Icing and how she continued to flirt with him. That gained him laughing from Twilight and her friends. They chatted the whole way to the other side of the ball room, where Princess Celestia and Cadence talked to a few ministers of Canterlot.

* * *

><p>Twilight had to admit, she really did enjoy being on this ball. At first she'd feared it would turn out like her first Grand Galloping Gala, but this was actually quite nice. She got to talk a lot with Princess Celestia and even more with Cadence and her brother, catching up on what she'd missed the past four years. Close to Midnight though, Cadence excused herself with a grin etched on her face.<p>

Twilight glanced at Shining, who stared after his wife uncertainty on his face.

"What is it Shining?", asked Twilight.

Shining looked back at her, then back to where Cadence had gone and then back to her. Finally he gave in and sighed deeply. "Our parents are here tonight Twily. Cadence went to get them", explained Shining.

Twilight froze up at this. Their parents were here? "What? But…NO…I can't-can't face them yet and…" The unicorn trailed off and shook her head. Of course she missed her parents deeply, but she wasn't ready to face them yet.

What should she say?

What do?

Shining nuzzled her and answered: "I was against it as well little sis, but Cadence and the Princesses insisted on it."

"And what about my opinion?", asked Twilight.

Shining rolled his eyes and stated: "You know there is no stopping her when Cadence has her mind set on something. I tried to argue her out of her a whole month, but it wouldn't work."

Twilight gulped nervously, then took a deep breath. "Well, I guess we can't change it now", whispered the unicorn. Shining nuzzled her again, then froze and stepped back. Twilight glanced at him confused, when she saw Cadence trotting up to them, two unicorns in tow. Fear spread through Twilight when she saw them.

What if they wouldn't want her anymore?

What if they would be upset about her not contacting them?

What if…?

"Shining!"

Her mother's happy voice cut her off and she watched how the unicorn mare hugged Shining. She looked just like Twilight remembered her. A white, or more very pale silver, coat, bright blue eyes and a violet mane with white streaks. Her cutie mark were three stars. "Hello mother", greeted Shining warmly. Then he got a hug from a blue coated unicorn stallion with dark-blue mane, golden eyes and two golden sickle-moons as cutie mark. Their father.

Twilight felt her eyes tear up and a lump gathered in her throat. She wasn't able to speak. A part of her wanted to laugh at that. She hadn't been in a situation where she couldn't speak in years. It came with being the leader of a tribe full of unicorns. Oh, she could lead them into battle, she could correct their mistakes and make the right decisions, but she couldn't face her own parents.

It was ironic.

Finally she realised that Shining glanced at her, all the while hiding her from their parent's sight. With a deep breath, Twilight started to move forward slowly and Shining gave her an encouraging smile, before he turned to their parents and said: "Mother, Father, here is someone…who wants to see you again." Twilight took a big step now, then stopped next to Shining Armour. She heard gasps from her parents, but kept her eyes on the ground. She couldn't dare looking up.

"T-Twilight?", whispered her mother.

The joy that broke her voice, warmed Twilight's heart and she finally looked up. Her mother had tears in her eyes, just like Twilight, but smiled brightly. Twilight gave a timid smile in return, then found herself engulfed in a strong hug. She hugged back and buried her face in her mother's mane, sobbing. Her mother sobbed as well, but nuzzled her strongly. After a long while the two mares pulled apart, for Twilight to gain a kiss on the forehead. The two of them locked eyes, tears still streaming down both of their faces.

"I- mi-ssed you too, mom", chocked Twilight out.

Her mother beamed at her and kissed her again, before both turned to look at Twilight's and Shining's father. The blue stallion stared for a long while, his eyes widened and Twilight almost ran off in shame, when he rushed forward and hugged her as well. "Our little filly came home", sounded the blue unicorn's voice. New sobs started to rake Twilight's body and her father held her while she cried.

"I missed you as well dad", whispered Twilight after a long time.

Her father squeezed her softly, before pulling back and stating: "Look at you, our little Twilight all grown up and beautiful."

That drew a blush from the lavender mare and she glanced away. Shining Armour chuckled at that, gaining a glare from his little sister. Suddenly something brushed over Twilight's flank softly. She looked up, to find Princess Celestia walking up to a balcony, her wing just finishing folding against her flank again. Twilight excused herself and went to follow the sun-princess.

"But come back quick", called Shining after her.

"We're not done yet", agreed her father in what Twilight guessed was supposed to sound strict, but the bright smile on his face made it impossible for him to sound rough in any way. Both of her parents were out of it with joy that Twilight was back.

A pang hit the lavender unicorn's heart at that. She didn't even know how long, or if she stayed. The tribe needed her too.

_Why does life have to be so complicated_, wondered Twilight. _And why me?_


	19. Chapter 18

**My little Pony Friendship is magic doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong Princess?", asked Twilight when she reached Celestia. The sun-princess glanced at her, worry clouding her eyes, before she looked back down into the sculpture garden. "I take that as a yes", continued Twilight and stepped next to her.<p>

"I'm so very sorry to burden you with this", sighed Celestia.

"Burden me with what?", asked Twilight back.

Celestia gestured down into the sculpture garden. Twilight followed her gesture and scanned the garden confused. Something was wrong down there? What could be wrong? After a few minutes she stated: "I'm sorry Princess, but I can't seem to see anything off."

Celestia answered: "I did not expect you to. I guess I'm just so very worried that I hoped you would."

"Princess what's wrong?", asked Twilight, locking eyes with her.

"D-Discord", whispered Celestia.

Twilight's eyebrows shot up and she looked back into the sculpture garden, her eyes locking on Discord's statue. She was about to ask what with Equestria Celestia talked about, when she saw it. A crack went over the statue of the Draconequus. It started at his right hip and went right up to his jaw. "What…how?", whispered Twilight.

Celestia shrugged and answered: "I do not know Twilight. I truly do not know. It appeared just one week ago, being only half as long as it is tonight. But I'm certain you understand the problems this can cause. Discord breaking free again is nothing that would help us."

"Especially with the threat of Nightmare Moon hanging over our all heads", agreed Twilight.

"I cannot push your progress with your friends Twilight. But if he breaks free, the Elements of Harmony are the only thing that can lock him away again", explained Celestia. "Yet, I wish for you to be prepared. Though, maybe you shouldn't tell anyone about this. It could result in an even bigger break in your friendships."

Twilight nodded. If Applejack knew about this, she would push herself to like Twilight and be nice, but that wasn't real friendship. "I'll remain silent about it Princess, I promise. But thank you for warning me", whispered Twilight finally. Celestia only nodded, her gaze locked on Discord.

Twilight almost said more, but closed her mouth again.

It wasn't necessary for Celestia to know yet that Twilight very well could at least hold Discord back if he broke free.

* * *

><p>Applejack watched confused how Twilight left Princess Celestia, her eyes clouded in thoughts and worry. Suddenly she shook her head and straightened up, her gaze clearing up. She was good, Applejack had to admit that. But she could see the worry Twilight hid away.<p>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy shared a confused look with Rainbow Dash. The two of them had been in a conversation with Spitfire, but had seen Twilight follow Princess Celestia onto a balcony. Now that she came back, they were surprised to see her looking quite worried. Suddenly she shook herself and straightened up. "Wonder what that's about", whispered Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy nodded while watching Twilight enter a discussion with her brother and father. She looked perfectly alright now, but she couldn't shake off the strange feeling that something ominous was coming at them. A glance at Rainbow Dash showed the yellow Pegasus that she felt the same.<p>

* * *

><p>Rarity watched Twilight walking back to her parents from her talk with Princess Celestia. She'd caught a few words while walking past them, as had Pinkie Pie. She glanced at the pink pony and rolled her eyes. She was busy entertaining some ponies Rarity didn't know. <em>I wonder what that is all about<em>, thought the white unicorn.

* * *

><p><em>A week later<em>

Celestia sighed deeply while she watched from balcony how a fifth long crack appeared in Discord's prison. It wouldn't be long anymore till the Draconequus could break free, the sun-princess knew that much. She'd watched him the whole night, had seen how the statue shook under his struggles.

"Sister?"

Celestia turned her head, to find Luna walk up to her.

"Shouldn't you inform Twilight Sparkle and her friends. I cannot be long anymore."

Nodding the older Alicorn answered: "I should, yet I'm not certain I will."

"Why not?"

"Haven't we pushed enough onto Twilight's shoulders already?"

Luna looked at her with understanding and said: "Sister I understand how much you care about Twilight Sparkle. But she's not the young inexperienced filly she once was. She will know how to handle herself and will help her friends as well." Celestia looked back at her little sister, who locked eyes with her. Desperately Celestia tried to find just a shade of doubt in Luna's eyes, but found nothing but complete trust in Twilight and her friends. After a while she sighed and whispered: "Alright. I will write to her now."

Luna nodded and turned away. "I will alert Shining Armour and Cadence."

Celestia nodded while levitating quill and paper from her desk.

**_"My dear Twilight Sparkle, _**

**_I fear what we talked about at the Winter Ball is arriving. It won't be long anymore till Discord breaks free. _**

**_Please, gather your friends and the Elements of Harmony and come to Canterlot. _**

**_You of course may bring some of your tribe-members. _**

**_I pray to see you in time, Princess Celestia."_ **

The Alicorn skimmed over the letter once more, before nodding to herself and sending it to Twilight, or rather Spike, in a flash of golden light. Turning back to the outside, she raised her head, ready to have a new day beginning. Slowly the sun started to rise over the horizon, while the moon started to disappear. Celestia sat on her balcony one more our after the sunrise, watching how the sunlight reflected on the white snow that covered everything. Members of the Royal Guard rushed through the garden, securing everything they could. It wouldn't help much, but Celestia wasn't about to demotivate them. Narrowing her eyes, she also spotted Shining Armour and Cadence, who cast shield-spell after shied-spell around Discord's statue.

Deciding that it was time now, Celestia rose up and jumped down the balcony.

Fanning out her wings, she flew up and headed to the train-station. Twilight should've taken immediate action after receiving her letter, so it shouldn't be long anymore till they arrived. The ponies of Canterlot yelped surprised when they saw Celestia flying over them. That even got the Princess to smile a little. It was a very rare sight to see her without guard around her in the city, although Celestia would love to make that happen more often.

She arrived at the train station and gently landed on the platform and folded her wings back against her flanks. A station-worker rushed up to her, bowing hurriedly.

"Princess! We didn't expect you! Please excuse us not being prepared. We…"

He trailed off when Celestia raised her hoof. "There is nothing to worry about. I am merely here because I am awaiting some private guests and wish to greet them as soon as possible. Please, do not stress yourselves over my presence."

The colt stared at her in disbelieve, before he nodded slowly and stated: "Yes well…if you do need anything…don't…uh, hesitate to ask." His nervousness amused Celestia, so she gave a warm chuckle before she answered: "I will, thank you."

He nodded and turned around. Glancing at her once more, he slowly walked off. The moment he was out of sight, Celestia couldn't help herself but start to pace. She had just enough control over her nerves left, to slow her pacing down enough to not rush back and forth on the platform. Anyone who watched would conclude she pondered about something political.

Suddenly she heard it.

The high whistle of the train.

She stopped pacing and took a few steps back. Only a little later, the train came into sight and stopped at the platform. The doors opened and some yards to her left, Celestia found Twilight leaving the train. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy followed her, followed by Rarity and Spirit. Pinkie bounced out of the train with Faith by her side. Applejack and two Unicorns Celestia recognized as Risk, Hope's brother, and Justice, one of the warriors, were last.

Spirit happened to see her first and pointed it out to everyone. Twilight looked up, then already rushed up to her, followed by everyone else.

"We all came as fast as we could", stated the lavender Unicorn the moment she reached her.

Celestia nodded in understanding and answered: "I'd expect nothing less from each of you. But now come quick. No one can tell what will happen."

Everyone nodded and Celestia focused her magic, intend on transporting everyone back to the caste. Twilight, realising what she meant to do, did the same, followed by the Unicorns from her tribe. Power surged through the Alicorn, gathering in her horn, before being released at once. The moment the bright light of the teleport vanished, the group found themselves in the throne room.

"Quick, to the Sculpture garden", instructed Celestia and rushed off. Everyone followed her and she asked: "Where are the Elements?"

"Risk has them", answered Rainbow Dash, who flew next to her.

"Risk?", asked Celestia and glanced at the dark-blue Unicorn colt.

"We figured if Discord really breaks free, he'll go for on' of us first. Tryin' to get 'em and so on", explained Applejack.

"Which is exactly why someone who has nothing to do with it carries the Elements", ended Rarity.

Celestia nodded in understanding, then the group already reached the doors that lead to the sculpture garden. Pushing them open with her magic, Celestia rushed out. She spotted half a dozen groups of guards scattered around Discord. Shining Armour, Cadence and Luna stood close to the shields, watching worriedly how more and more cracks appeared on the statue. To Celestia it seemed like a wonder it hadn't broken apart yet.

"Oh my", gasped Faith.

Celestia took a deep breath, the stepped to her sister. Twilight moved to stand on Celestia's other side, Rainbow Dash next to her, followed by the other Elements of Harmony. Faith, Spirit, Justice and Risk stood behind Twilight. Everyone watched silently how more and more cracks started to cover the Chaos Spirit's prison, anticipating the moment he would break free.

Suddenly it happened.

All the cracks on the statue deepened and connected, before they burst apart, a light erupting from within. With a loud noise the magical shields shattered at once, having both Cadence and Shining Armour shudder. Laughter sounded through the winter-air and the next second the grey clouds on the sky had turned pink. Finally the light faded, to reveal the Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos in all his glory.

"Discord!", growled Celestia.

Discord looked down at everyone, his eyes alight with amusement. "Ah, my dear Celestia. It appears you mobilized far more ponies to stop me this time around", laughed he. Celestia bit back a growl and continued to glare up at him. He laughed again, then flew down and hovered a few feet from the ground. "Now, what do we have here? The Royal Guard and its Captain. Ah Princess Cadence, it has been a long time." Cadence took a step back, while Shining Armour moved in front of his wife. Discord looked even more amused, before he continued scanning his opponents. "Celestia and Luna, the Elements of Harmony and uh…you three are new."

He flew forward to get a closer look at Spirit, Faith, Justice and Risk, when Twilight growled at him and blocked his way. "Stay away from them Discord", hissed the lavender Unicorn.

Discord looked down at Twilight, having Celestia worry deeply for her well-being. Finally he floated a bit back and asked: "So, what now? Do you all really believe you can stop me? Ha! I will stop your so lovely Elements of Harmony before they even can get started. How does spreading them all over Equestria sound like?" Discord looked at each of the six ponies and Rainbow Dash moved to shield Fluttershy, who shied away from him. "Ah well, I guess I will just take my leave then."

Celestia's eyes widened and she heard Luna cry: "Oh no you don't!"

Both fired their magic at him, but he simply dodged them and yawned, before snapping his fingers. Celestia cried out surprised when vines started wrapping around her. Vines out of Clouds!

Struggling the sun-princess tried to get free. She looked around and found Luna and most of the members of the royal guard in a similar situation. Discord laughed, then called: "Arrivederci!" He snapped his fingers once more and disappeared in a cloud of…feathers?

Celestia narrowed her eyes.

He had gotten away.

How could he have gotten…

Her thoughts trailed off when she saw it.

There he was, struggling in mid-air.

"What the?", exclaimed Rainbow Dash."

"Whose doing is this?", demanded the Draconequus to know. Suddenly Celestia felt a rush of his Chaos Magic and found herself free. Looking around, she saw that Luna was free as well, but the guard was still chained. She looked up at Discord again and gasped in shock when she saw the weak outlining of the magical Aura that kept Discord where he was. Her head jerked to the side and she gasped again.

It was Twilight who stopped him!

"Twily?", exclaimed Shining Armour.

By now everyone started at the Unicorn in shock.

"Impossible!", spat Discord. "No Unicorn's magic can bind me!"

"True", answered Twilight, staring up at him. "But I am not using my own magic to keep you here."

Celestia raised an eyebrow, then reached out with her magic, to recoil immediately. The energies of Discord's chaos swirled around her former student with an incredible power. "Of course", snorted Discord. "The only magic that can bind me are your little Elements or my Chaos. You have neither."

"I do not need to have it to draw magic from your Chaos", argued Twilight back.

"Uh…Twiligh' are ya' tryin' to tell us that you're using Discord's magic against him? How?!", asked Applejack.

Twilight gave her a smile and explained: "It is not that hard once you know what to look for. A whole net of Chaos-Magic is spun around our world. When you can pin point those streams of chaos, it's not that hard anymore to draw magic from it."

"Impossible", spat Discord again. "Only I now of this net, let alone can see it!"

"Well, the ability did come with a price", answered Twilight.

_"Let's just say, great magical ability forces great control…and…this control has its price." _

Twilight's words from within the Everfree Forest echoed in Celestia's mind. Was this what she's talked about? Suddenly Twilight raised a hoof and brought it up to her face. Celestia heard a gasp and found Rainbow Dash staring in shock, while everyone else still looked confused. Twilight hesitated for a second, then drew in a deep breath and quickly pushed the part of her mane that covered her eyes away.

An unison gasp echoed through the garden.


	20. Chapter 19

**My little Pony Friendship is magic doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Shining Armour felt his eyes widen when he saw what Twilight had hidden all this time. The iris of her now uncovered eye wasn't from the violet colour it was supposed to be. No, the iris was from a pale silver, while her pupil was grey.<p>

The white unicorn-stallion wondered if she even managed to see with that eye.

The only ones who didn't look shocked by what Twilight revealed were the Unicorn's from her tribe.

"Twilight what…how?", gasped Cadence out and took a step forward.

Twilight glanced at her, then sighed and whispered: "It's a long story."

"I have time", stated Discord. Shining Armour glanced up at the Draconequus, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course he has time", stated a guard. "He's trapped."

"Actually, I'm not holding him anymore", argued Twilight.

Everyone stared at her, then back at Discord. He shrugged and answered: "What, I can't be curious to how a little Unicorn can tap into my Chaos streams?"

"Maybe it is time to tell them the story", sighed Twilight to herself. Justice stepped forward and nudged her gently. The two mares smiled at each other, then Twilight looked back at everyone. Shining tried not to, but like most ponies in the sculpture garden he couldn't help but cringe a bit when Twilight's eyes locked on him.

"It happened shortly after I took over as leader after love", began Twilight silently. "A terrible storm raged over the tribe's lands. A storm not even the Pegasi could handle. Everyone simply retreated to their safest shelters, praying that it would be over soon. However, there was a group of creatures that easily conquered the storms and used our inability to act in it for their advantages."

Twilight trailed off with a growl and Shining Armour moved closer to his sister. Applejack, to most ponies' surprise did the same. She looked at Twilight and asked: "Who was it?"

"Changelings", spat Justice from behind.

Everyone froze up, remembering what those creatures had caused at Shining's and Cadence' wedding.

"Changelings huh?", asked Discord with a laugh. "Ha, one of my most favourite creations."

"You created them?", asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, someone had to. With all their havoc, who did you think did it?", laughed the Spirit of Chaos.

Fluttershy eeped and hid behind the braver Pegasus.

"At first it were just a few of them", continued Twilight now. "We easily managed to fight them off. But with time it became more and more, till they almost overran us. Only then Chrysalis showed up." Growls sounded through the air at the reminder of the changeling Queen. "She was suddenly there and attacked us. She chained our warriors, then went for the Faith and Hope, before attacking those who were brave enough to try attacking her. I tried to help too, but a certain someone held me back."

At this she glanced back and gave Spirit a glare. He ducked his head and Twilight's gaze softened.

"But after Chrysalis managed to get Spirit chained as well, there weren't many of us left. Of those who actually could fight, only myself and a few of the very young members of the tribe. A few caretakers and of course the young fillies and colts." Twilight took a shuddering breath, before she continued: "I…led the youngest out to battle the Changelings. It was terrible. After just a minute, only I was left. Chrysalis recognized me immediately, which made things even worse. She went into rage. In her opinion, I am the only reason her attack on Equestria failed."

"That's not true!", exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"Yes darling, it was all of us."

"I agree with them", added Cadence.

"I know that, but Chrysalis saw it different", answered Twilight. "She attacked me furiously. I couldn't do more than dodge for a long time. When I finally managed to gather enough energy to attack her, it disappeared again already. I care about every member of my tribe a lot and though it isn't as strong as the love that exists between a colt and mare, the love I feel for my ponies is strong. Chrysalis had her Changelings drawing from it."

"And thus weakening you", realised Princess Luna.

Twilight nodded and whispered: "I'm…not certain how it happened. I was just very desperate. With my powers so limited, I felt hopeless and prayed for anything to be able to help my tribe." Twilight shuddered again and Fluttershy moved to comfort her. "It…I felt just like I did when Discord attacked for the first time. How…how that memory came back…I really don't know, but I did remember it. I remembered how it felt when I was all alone." Her eyes started to water and Shining Armour now moved forward, pressing himself against Twilight's free flank. She leaned against him, before she continued: "That was…when I felt Chrysalis power up an attack. When I looked at her, it already shot at H-Hope. I still have no idea where I took the energy from, but I managed to rush forward and took the blast for her. It hit…here."

She raised her hoof and gestured to her face. Shining Armour bit his lip to not cry as well. He knew when he needed to be strong for his little sister. Now was such a time. Glancing around, he found half of his guards, Cadence, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, all of Twilight's friends, also Applejack and even Discord in tears. That was when one realisation came to him.

Discord might love Chaos and trouble, but he was no heartless monster, not like Nightmare Moon was.

After a while, Twilight had caught herself and continued: "I…I remember clearly how painful it was. It was worse than any bodily pain I had experienced till then. Once the attack died down…I had to realise that this attack had cost me the sight in my right eye." Shining couldn't stop a hiss now. So she really couldn't see anymore there. "But, while Chrysalis laughed and I writhed in pain…I realised something else. Although I was blinded, I could _see_."

Now everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Not in that way. I couldn't really see, but I had never felt the magic all around myself so clearly. Then only a few yards from where I lay, I _saw_ an incredible powerful stream of magic. Against to the other streams I managed to _see_, this one was…open. I could access to it. When I did, I felt the Chaos Magic wash through my whole body. It took a few seconds, before I managed to direct it to my horn, but then I could use it." Twilight smiled now. "Chrysalis' face when I suddenly managed to get up and attack her will amuse me forever." She shook her head and ended: "Well, that's it. I managed to scare Chrysalis and her Changelings off."

Twilight fell silent, still leaning against Shining Armour for support. He gladly gave it to her.

"Twilight…that's…", Rarity trailed off, unsure how to continue.

Twilight in answer smiled at her weakly.

"Ya' look like you could use a hug", stated Applejack.

"Probably", chuckled Twilight.

Shining Armour couldn't stop himself from smiling now and stepped away from his sister. Fluttershy on her other side did the same, then Applejack pulled her into a tight hug. Twilight squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her back strongly. Everyone smiled, then Risk suddenly exclaimed: "What the!"

Everyone looked at him, to see glowing coming out of the saddlebag he carried. The next second the bags burst open and six beams of light shot out of them. Everyone staggered back, to have the beams hitting Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Are those…", whispered Cadence.

"The Elements of Harmony", proclaimed Celestia. "Their full power returned once the ties between Twilight and Applejack returned to their full strength."

Shining watched how the light faded away, to smile. Twilight was wearing her crown again, her eyes alight with happiness. The other five smiled brightly as well, each of them wearing their necklaces. Immediately Shining Armour called to his guards to step back a bit. He retreated a bit as well, Cadence following him, as well as the tribe unicorns.

The Princesses and the Elements of Harmony remained in front of Discord, who looked nervous right now.

"I guess that was it for you now Discord", called Luna. Before anyone could do anything though, Twilight raised her voice.

"Wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's POV<strong>

It was a stupid idea, but I was certain it could be a real help for Equestria. "Wait!", I called before anyone could attack Discord. I felt everyone staring at me. Ignoring them, I looked up at Discord, watching with my second sight how the Chaos Magic swirled around him, following his wishes obediently. "I wish to give Discord an offer", I continued.

"Offer?", echoed my friends.

"Twilight Sparkle?", asked Luna.

I looked at her and Princess Celestia, who finally gave me a hesitant nod. Turning back to Discord, I stepped forward and explained: "My offer Discord would be your freedom."

"WHAT?!", exclaimed everyone.

I ignored them and continued: "In return for you working _with_ us, not against us. That you use your Chaos for good things."

"Using Chaos for good?", asked Rarity. "Darling how is that supposed to work?"

_That, I'm not sure off by myself Rarity_, I thought, but said: "You'll see."

"Mh, how about…NO! Why would I do such a thing? I have everything I need!"

"What about friends?", asked I back. I heard a silent 'ha', from Rainbow Dash and a chuckle from Applejack.

"I do not need friends. I'm happy!", argued Discord.

"But isn't it lonely to have no one to share your creations with?"

I tried to make him understand. His opinion was similar to mine before I came to Ponyville.

"Pish-Posh", snorted the Spirit of Chaos. "But very well, prove to me that Chaos Magic can do good." He snapped his fingers and Princess Luna cried out in shock. She was suddenly thirty yards in the air, her wings chained to her through bonbon-ropes. Discord snapped his fingers again and she fell.

I dived into the Chaos Stream I felt beneath my feat immediately, drawing the power I needed. With a burst of magic, the snow on the ground started to move, before building itself up into a high hill. I sent a burst of Chaos Magic after it and suddenly the hill wasn't of snow, but pillows. Princess Luna fell onto it and rolled down the hill till she landed on the ground. Down there, she burst out laughing while I conjured up a swordfish out of compressed clouds, cutting her wings free. Diving into the Chaos Magic once more, I made everything I'd just created disappear in a flurry of glitter.

I could never be entirely sure how my creations would appear or disappear, but the basic idea was always right.

Looking up, I found Discord staring in shock.

"Twilight that was awesome!", cried Dash and hugged me. The other four joined her, all cheering for me. I smiled to myself. I had truly missed this.

"Twilight on my next party you have to do some of the entertainment!", exclaimed Pinkie.

I couldn't hold back a laugh, but managed to get out: "Sure Pinkie."

Pinkie bounced happily up and down, when Applejack said: "I gotta admit Twiligh', first I thought you would do just a bit o' bit talkin' here, but that…wow."

"Thanks AJ", laughed I, before turning back to Discord. He looked confused and thoughtful. "Ponies never react like that when you use your Chaos, or do they? You never get congratulated for it", I asked.

He winced and I felt bad for shoving it into his face. But if I wanted him to realise how much good he could do, how happy he could be, it was necessary. I admit, a bit of a tactical plan was in my motivation of changing his ways as well. Discord would be a great addition on our side against Nightmare Moon.

Somehow I had the feeling when we would see her again, she wouldn't be only in company of Skull and Wish anymore.


	21. Chapter 20

**Yeah, it's been a while, but I hope I'll be able to update more frequently now.**

**MLP FiM doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"Twilight thank you! Thank you again, so much!"<p>

Twilight smirked slightly while Sweetie Bell bounced around her, her eyes alight. "Now, what did you do to make this young filly so happy?", asked Discord's voice and the Spirit of chaos landed next to her on the floating ball of fluff he'd conjured up. After another hour of discussion, Discord had agreed to try to use his magic for good. He'd always have to be under supervision, but him and Twilight training together had brought both of them far. Twilight had gained a better understanding and control of his Chaos Magic, while the Draconequus himself had learned how he could use his magic for good. For now he mostly helped Pinkie and Dash with their pranks or helped Fluttershy. How the timid Pegasus and the Spirit of Chaos had gotten close enough for Discord to be allowed close to Fluttershy's critters, Twilight would never now, but she did know that Discord seemed to enjoy Fluttershy's personality.

"Last night was Hearts Warming Eve, remember?", asked the Unicorn back while she looked down at Sweetie Bell. Discord nodded and Twilight continued: "My friends and I acted out the rise of Equestria. Afterwards there's always a certain song and…

Flashback

"_I can't do that Twilight!", cried a nervous Sweetie Bell. _

_"Of course you can", argued Twilight back. _

_"Twiligh's righ' Sweetie Bell. Ya' have a great voice", agreed Applejack. Sweetie Bell stared up at the Unicorn and the Earth Pony, then asked: "But why me? Why should I be the lead-voice?" Twilight smiled and nuzzled Sweetie Bell._

_ "Because I think you would do great Sweetie. You have an amazing voice and a real talent for singing." Sweetie Bell hesitated, then gave a slow nod. Applejack and Twilight shared a smile, then walked back onto the stage to finish up the last scene. It was over quite soon and the curtain fell. Rarity rushed from the stage and pushed her sister out in front of the actors. Sweetie was rigid and looked back at the Elements of Harmony._

_ "Do you think that maybe…", asked Rarity. _

_"__It's worth a try", whispered Twilight back. "Sweetie Bell has great talent." Rarity nodded, then the curtain opened again already and the music came. Twilight watched how Sweetie Bell took a deep breath, then began singing._

The fire of friendship lives in our hearts

As long as it burns we cannot drift apart

Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few

Laughter and singing will see us through _(will see us through)_

We are a circle of pony friends

A circle of friends we'll be to the very end

"_Twilight look", gasped Dash. Twilight followed her gesture and smiled. Three pale-violet eighth notes surrounded by some green glitter had appeared on Sweetie Bell's flank._

_End of Flashback_

"So you knew this would happen?"

"Know would be too much", said Twilight and looked up at the Spirit of Chaos. "I had a hunch. I knew Sweetie Bell is a wonderful singer…although it is curious that the Cutie-Mark-Crusaders never got any idea to try something like singing."

Discord shrugged, then stretched and stated: "Well, I'm off. Celly expects me to make an appearance." He rolled his eyes and grunted: "As if I'd dare to go against our deal. I really don't wanna be a statue again."

"That's the only reason you stay with our terms?", joked Twilight with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course", answered Discord and winked back at her. He snapped his fingers twice and was gone. Only a second later grape-juice poured over Twilight's form and the Unicorn burst out laughing.

Sweetie Bell froze in her bouncing and watched confused how the juice-soaked Unicorn laughed loudly. Finally Twilight had herself together again and with a quick flash of Magic she was dry and the floating ball of fluff was gone as well. "Really Sweetie Bell, I didn't do much", said the Unicorn and smiled down at the filly. "You always had that talent, you just never realised it. I only wanted to give you a chance. Even if your Cutie Mark hadn't appeared, it would've been a wonderful Hearts Warming Eve. You are a talent when it comes to singing."

Sweetie Bell grinned a bit, abashed, then said: "Well…okay…but still Twilight thanks."

Twilight nodded and then Sweetie Bell was already off. Snow burst up while she raced for Sweet Apple Acres to meet Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. With a chuckled Twilight turned away to head back to the tribe. She looked around. Equestria sure did look beautiful in winter.

"Destiny!" Twilight looked up, to find Justice gallop up to her.

"Yes Justice?"

The brown mare smirked and answered: "It's time for your little demonstration with Spirit."

Twilight felt a smirk crawl over her own features and laughed. "Everyone enjoys watching that, don't they."

"Certainly. Whenever you fight, we barely see it."

"Well, come then Justice. We wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting too long."

The two mares ran off and soon were back in their improvised village. Most of the tribe had already gathered and, to Twilight's surprise, quite some inhabitants of Ponyville, including her friends. She smiled at them and walked into the middle of the battle-field on the trainings-ground they'd created and took position. Spirit appeared from within the crowd and took position across her.

"What is this about again?", asked Dash Dream.

Hope's mother chuckled and answered: "Destiny and Spirit are our best fighters. Every now and then the two of them face off in a direct battle for training. It's always quite the event."

**"Are you ready?!"** Faith's voice, made louder by his magic, echoed over the hills. Twilight gave a frim nod, her horn glowing in preparation of the magic. Spirit did the same, his horn glowing as well.** "BEGIN!"**

In unison both Unicorns rushed forward and their blades met in the middle of the battle-field, a wave of magical energy rushing from the collision. The two sprang apart and advanced again. In raw physical strength Spirit overpowered Twilight easily, but Twilight was smaller and swifter and could easily evade attacks she wouldn't be able to hold.

Both used everything their magic had in this battle. From beams of raw energy, over conjured things and levitation, to their horn-blades. The blades were what both used the most though. It was the tribe's speciality when it came to battling with magic after all.

_Spirit definitely got better_, thought Twilight while she dodged a few snow-balls Spirit shot at her with levitation. They'd been going at it for about twenty minutes now when…

"Now? What is this?"

Everyone looked up, to find Discord coming towards them, followed by the Princesses. Twilight returned her attention to Spirit quickly and smirked. He was distracted. With a great burst of magic she created a snowball twice Spirit's size and flung it at him.

"Spirit!", cried Grace in warning. He spun back to Twilight, to get buried under the snow. Twilight allowed herself a short breath to relax a bit, then was ready again. The snow blasted away from Spirit, who stood under a white energy-shield. Then he rushed forward, his horn forming a blade once again. Twilight mimicked him and rushed forward once more.

Again their blades collided and Spirit pushed. Twilight staggered when she lost ground, but he pushed too strong. She couldn't dodge the blade if she moved out of the way now. "Give up?", grunted the grey stallion. Sweat had gathered on his brow and he panted for air, not that Twilight was in a much better state. With a growl Twilight wheezed: "You…wish."

She allowed some of her magic to leave the blade, making it smaller. Spirit pushed farther, but Twilight had what she needed. Gathering her magic, she sent it through her whole body and, in a flash of purple, she teleported to the other end of the field.

Spirit staggered forward, then spun around, to meet Twilight's blade.

The purple Unicorn smirked and allowed Spirit to catapult her into the air when he pushed her back again. Clenching her eyes shut, she channelled her magic once again and had purple light surrounding her. A strange sensation crept over her flank, but then it was over and Twilight flapped her new wings to stay in the air. Spirit scowled up at him and Twilight grinned at him.

She dived down, once again calling for her blade, and they collided again. Yet now that Twilight had the burst of speed from the dive and her wings, she was the one who had the upper hand. Spirit grunted when he lost ground, his eyes narrowed. Suddenly his blade disappeared and a blast of magic shot Twilight back into the air. She flipped upside down per accident, but steadied herself quickly and scanned 0hte ground for the grey stallion.

He was gone.

Scowling she called for some wind and had it brushing her bangs away. Now she scanned her surroundings with everything her second sight gave. The problem was, through their extensive moving around during the battle, her magic and Spirit's were spread far around the field, it was hard to locate anything. Suddenly she felt it. It came from above.

Twilight swerved to the side, barely avoiding being hit by a blast of pure magical energy. She looked up, but Spirit was nowhere to be found. _That makes no sense_, thought the lavender Unicorn. _He can't move that fast unless…_ He thoughts trailed away when she heard it. Maniacal laughter she was so familiar with by now.

"DISCORD QUIT INTERFERING!", bellowed Twilight and glared down at the Draconequus. Discord simply grinned up at her, then collapsed mid-air and laughed louder. Celestia watched the Spirit of Chaos disdainfully, but Luna obviously fought a grin. Some of the other ponies on the ground laughed as well, while some were confused. Twilight scowled and dived down, tackling Discord to the ground. Discord gave a startled cry, before he started to laugh tears. Twilight, using chaos magic, had conjured up quite some feathers and tickled the pinned Draconequus mercilessly.

"A-ha-ha-alright…qui-hi-hit it! I-I-I I'll stop…Haha-have mercy", cried Discord and squirmed.

Twilight took off again and Discord snapped his fingers while he tried to return his breathing to normal. Spirit's magical energies reappeared behind Twilight and she turned to face the grey stallion. Spirit smirked at her and Twilight thought; _Oh you smirk alright, while you still can._

She shot forward now, but Spirit deflected her attack with a shield. Twilight backed off and allowed the wings to disappear before she shot a few dozen snowballs at him. Spirit once again pulled up a barrier, to have Twilight tackling him the second it fell. He staggered back, slipped on some ice and fell. Twilight pinned him down immediately and held her blade to his throat. Both Unicorns gasped for air, their flanks rising and falling fast, but grins were on their faces.

For one more second everyone remained silent, then the watching Tribe-Members cheered, congratulating both for the great battle.

"What…was that now?", asked Fluttershy. Twilight, her friends, the Princesses and Discord had retreated to Ponyville's library so they could talk uninterrupted. "That? That was a trainings-battle between Spirit and myself. We do that every now and then", answered Twilight with a shrug, then threw a quick scowl at Discord, who still looked pretty smug.

"Sorry everypony", they all looked at Spike, who just came out of the kitchen. "We've got nothing to eat right now."

Discord grinned at this and Celestia sighed, when Twilight raised her hoof at the Spirit of Chaos and asked: "May I?" That had Discord grinning even more and he nodded. The Spirit of Chaos crossed his arms and leaned back, ready to see how well Twilight did.

"Twilight Sparkle?", asked Luna confused.

Twilight smiled that the Night-Princess and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and dived into the Chaos stream nearby. It appeared that everywhere where Discord was, a chaos stream appeared as well. She focused her mind on what she wanted, then unleashed the magic. "Impressive!", complimented Discord and Twilight opened her eyes, to smile. On the table in the library stood a variety of different pies. Although which one, Twilight didn't have the slightest clue. "You have any idea what kind of pies those are?", asked Discord.

Twilight shook her head and stated: "I'm surprised I managed to conjure up pies in the first place. Last time I tried I accidently created a five foot candy cane after all."

Discord burst out laughing and wiped a tear from his eyes. "Oh yes, that was genius!" Twilight blushed at the incredulous looks she got from her friends, when suddenly…

"Apple, apple, Strawberry, Cherry…uh rhubarb, yummy." Twilight raised an eyebrow and stated: "And I'm not even surprised Pinkie can tell what kind of pies I conjured up by just looking at them." "UH! BANANA!", exclaimed the pink pony and turned to Twilight: "Can I have that one?!"

"Uh…sure", answered Twilight. Pinkie grinned and picked it up, before swallowing it whole.

"And ah'm not even s'prised", chuckled Applejack.

Twilight chuckled as well, then looked out the window. It had started snowing again, yet lately the days seemed brighter for the lavender Unicorn. Then again, maybe it was just because she finally allowed herself to hope everything would turn out right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tribe-Unicorns:<strong>_

**Spirit – dark-grey fur and a black mane and tail, cutie-mark the full moon**  
><strong>Hope – light-sapphire fur and a blonde mane and tail with bright-sapphire streaks, cutie-mark green Chickweed<strong>  
><strong>Dream – beautiful dark blue unicorn with black mane and tail, sapphire streaks and a golden sickle-moon as cutie mark<strong>  
><strong>Faith – pure white stallion with fiery-red mane and tail and green Chickweed as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Risk – dark-blue colt with yellow mane and a blue Hurricane as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Joy – dark-purple unicorn mare with green mane and tail and raindrops as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Justice – brown unicorn mare with yellow mane and an arrow as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Moral – black colt with red main, tail and eyes and a white cloud as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Grace – yellow unicorn mare with blonde mane and three orange-red leaves as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Wing - pale green unicorn colt with dark-green hair and a white quill as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Bliss - caramel-coloured unicorn colt with violet, spiky, mane and tail and black notes as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Trust – teal-coloured unicorn-filly with blue eyes and mane and an orange bird as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Astral – purple-coloured filly with a dark brown mane and tail and a silver star as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Chant – young orange-coloured colt with short and spiky olive mane and tail, no cutie-mark yet<strong>

_**Outcasts:**_

**Skull – dark-green unicorn with brown mane and a grey skull as cutie-mark**  
><strong>Wish – red unicorn mare with grey mane and tail and a sword as cutie-mark<strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"Destiny?"<p>

Twilight looked up from the stone she used to sharpen her horn-blade to look at Trust and Astral. "Yes?", asked the lavender Unicorn and ceased her magic. It had been quite a few months now since the tribe had arrived in Equestria and Nightmare Moon hadn't shown up again, which made Twilight quite nervous.

"Why are the ponies in Ponyville so busy?"

"Buys?", inquired Twilight.

"Well yeah. They're racing through the whole town, gathering everyone and they're all wearing different coloured vests."

Realisation dawned on Twilight and she sighed: "Celestia, did I lose track of time. I can't believe it's time again already."

"Time for what?", questioned a new voice. Spirit walked up to them and stated: "Destiny the whole tribe is wondering what's going on."

"Call them together", answered Twilight. "I'll explain."

Well, said and done. In less than five minutes Spirit had gathered everyone and Twilight could address her tribe.

"All of you, I understand what is happening confuses you and a part of my explanation will too, since we do things differently, but I still ask you to listen and wait with the questions till I'm done." Agreement arose from the group and Twilight, with a smile, explained: "What you see happening today is called the Winter Wrap Up. The Winter Wrap Up is an annual event in Ponyville that involves clearing winter and bringing in spring. In many other cities in Euqestria, magic is used to end winter. Because Ponyville was founded by Earth ponies, they change the seasons from winter to spring without using magic. Even after Unicorns started settling there, the tradition was continued. All ponies are assigned to one of three teams: weather, plants, or animals.

The weather team includes mostly Pegasi. They clear the sky of clouds and let the sun warm up the land. Specially assigned ponies depart to retrieve the birds that have flown south for the winter. Several Earth ponies, though compared to the Pegasi a very small amount are assigned as lake scorers. This means they cut the ice by ice skating on it. That makes it easier to break and to melt when the sun finally comes out.

Then we have the Plant Team. Earth ponies from the plant team ensure that Ponyville will have enough food over the next year and then of course in winter. They move snow off the fields, plow them, and plant and water the seeds."

The animal team most prominent species are unicorns, but ponies from other races are seen on the team too of course, just like the other teams. This team wakes up hibernating animals, cleans up their dens, and ensures that they have food to eat. They also make nests for the returning birds. All this has to be done within one day, so it's quite the pressure for everyone…I suppose that is it."

Twilight fell silent, to find most of her Unicorns frozen in surprise. It wasn't as if Twilight hadn't expected it though. The tribe allowed nature to go its way by itself. Spring would come when it came. One year sooner, one year later. They barely try to influence the weather and seasons and, although they could, the Pegasi-Tribe doesn't either.

"If you all wish to," offered Twilight, "We can ask if we could help out. But be warned, they don't want any magic in this."

The tribe started murmuring, but finally Grace spoke up: "I for one would love to help!" Agreeing shouts came from everyone and Twilight smiled. "Very well, let me talk to the Mayor and maybe we can join in." And with those words Twilight channelled her magic and teleported right in front of the town hall, scaring the living daylights out of Derpy in process.

"Sorry Derpy", apologized Twilight. The clumsy Pegasus waved her off and took to the air while Twilight walked up to the Town Hall. She walked in, to find Mayor Mare instructing a group from the Animal Team. The group nodded and left the Town Hall quickly. Twilight looked after them, then turned back to the elderly mare and asked: "Miss Mayor?"

The greyish-brown mare turned around with a yelp, to see Twilight watching her amused. "Ah…Twilight Sparkle…you cannot sneak up on ponies like that", panted the Mayor.

"I'm sorry Miss Mayor, but I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Would you require any kind of help?"

"Huh?"

Twilight smiled warmly and explained: "I told the Tribe what the Winter Wrap up is about and they would be quite eager to help out. Don't worry, I told them about the no magic rule too."

Mayor Mare smiled brightly and answered: "Twilight we'd be delighted to have more help. Without your organising skills we failed to be on time again and again. Maybe you could help out that way again!"

With a nod Twilight answered: "I'd be ready to help like that. Just let me make sure my Unicorns find jobs they can do good before I concentrate on myself."

"How much time will you need?"

"Till I can start organising and checking?" The Mayor nodded. "Well…I suppose about two hours will be enough time to make sure everyone finds something to do so…meet me with Spike here in two hours, alright?"

"Certainly Twilight, and, although I said it before, it's wonderful to have you back, for how long it will last."

Twilight didn't show that it shocked her that the Mayor knew she'd most likely leave again and simply nodded before she teleported back into the hills. "And?", asked Astral the second Twilight had reappeared. Twilight laughed and ruffled her mane before she told everyone: "Mayor Mare agreed, we can all help. We have two hours so I can find where you'll be able to help out best."

"How will you do that?", asked Dream.

Twilight smirked and answered: "Just follow me." She walked off, directly for Ponyville. Once they entered Twilight soon found Rainbow Dash, who winked at her. So the Mayor had already spread the news. Before Twilight could start to explain, Rainbow Dash had started off the song.

**Rainbow Dash**

_Three months of winter coolness  
><em>_And awesome holidays_

**Pinkie Pie**

_We've kept our hoovsies warm at home  
><em>_Time off from work to play_

**AJ**

_But the food we've stored is runnin' out  
><em>_And we can't grow in this cold_

**Rarity**

_And even though I love my boots  
><em>_This fashion's getting old_

**Twilight**

_The time has come to welcome spring  
><em>_And all things warm and green  
><em>_But it's also time to say goodbye  
><em>_It's winter we must clean  
><em>_How can you help? You're new, you see  
><em>_What does everypony do?  
><em>_How do you fit in without magic?  
><em>_Let us give you a clue!_

**Ponyville**

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
><em>_Let's finish our holiday cheer  
><em>_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

**AJ**

_'Cause tomorrow spring–_

**Rainbow Dash**

–_is here!_

**Ponyville**

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

**Rainbow Dash**

_Bringing home the southern birds  
><em>_A Pegasus' job begins  
><em>_And clearing all the gloomy skies  
><em>_To let the sunshine in  
><em>_We move the clouds  
><em>_And we melt the white snow_

**Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie**

_When the sun comes up  
><em>_Its warmth and beauty will glow!_

**Ponyville**

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
><em>_Let's finish our holiday cheer  
><em>_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
><em>_'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
><em>_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
><em>_'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
><em>_Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

**Rarity**

_Little critters hibernate  
><em>_Under the snow and ice_

**Fluttershy**

_We wake up all their sleepy heads  
><em>_So quietly and nice_

**Rarity**

_We help them gather up their food  
><em>_Fix their homes below_

**Fluttershy**

_We welcome back the southern birds_

**Fluttershy & Rarity**

_So their families can grow!_

**Ponyville**

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
><em>_Let's finish our holiday cheer  
><em>_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
><em>_'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
><em>_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
><em>_'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
><em>_'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

**AJ**

_No easy task to clear the ground  
><em>_Plant our tiny seeds  
><em>_With proper care and sunshine  
><em>_Everyone it feeds  
><em>_Apples, carrots, celery stalks  
><em>_Colorful flowers too  
><em>_We must work so very hard_

**AJ, Cherry Berry, & Golden Harvest**

_It's just so much to do!_

**Ponyville**

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
><em>_Let's finish our holiday cheer  
><em>_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
><em>_'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
><em>_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

**Pinkie Pie**

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

**Ponyville**

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

**Twilight**

_Now that you know what they all do  
><em>_you have to find you place  
><em>_And help with all of your heart  
><em>_Tough task ahead you face  
><em>_How will you do without your magic  
><em>_Help the Earth pony way  
><em>_You wanna help out so you must  
><em>_Do your best today,  
><em>_Do your best today!_

**Ponyville**

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
><em>_Let's finish our holiday cheer  
><em>_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
><em>_'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
><em>_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

**Twilight**

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
><em>_'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
><em>_'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

Twilight smiled while she watched her tribe mingling with Ponyville's inhabitants once again, much like they had during Pinkie's celebration. "Twilight!" The lavender Unicorn turned around, to smile. Spike ran up to her, grinning eagerly. In his claws was a paper and a quill. "I'm ready", announced the small dragon once he stopped in front of her. Twilight smiled to herself.

Celestia it felt good to be back and do this. Without thought she pushed the reminder that she'd have to leave away and started instructing Spike on what they would need to get done. With the extra help of the Unicorns everything was done even faster than the first time Twilight had helped out and it wasn't even midnight when Ponyville and everything around was snowless and ready for spring.

"Twilight this was wonderful!", gushed the Mayor. "We were never done this fast!"

"Well, you also have to thank the tribe for that", said Twilight. "They helped out a lot too after all."

"Darn righ' they did", agreed Applejack while walking up to Twilight. "Gotta admit", chuckled the earth pony. "After all tha' ruckus ya' made on your firs' try Twiligh', ah was pretty worried about havin' that many Unicorns on mah' farm. But Celestia, the ones ya' dropped off sure know their work."

Twilight nodded and answered: "Believe me, I made sure only to drop those off with you where I knew it would actually help you." Applejack grinned, then winced and stated: "Ya' remember another tradition with the Winter Wrap Up, righ'?" Twilight tilted her head confused. Another tradition?

"Oh yes", exclaimed the Mayor in realisation. "The Pa-" Before she could finish the word, Twilight and Applejack had covered her mouth with their hooves. "Don't say the word", hissed Twilight. She and Applejack stepped back and the Unicorn continued: "I do remember now. I guess Ponyville just never had time for it."

"Darn righ' you are sugarcube", agreed Applejack.

"So, why don't let Pinkie have her fun?", cut Rainbow Dash in and landed with the three mares.

Twilight stated: "Many of the fillies…are certainly tired Dash." "As are the older people", agreed the Mayor. "Fact is Dash, Pinkie would make a big thing out it. But she can't. Tha' celebration is supposed to be jus' a small get-together. No big thing", explained Applejack.

"Maybe…we could reign Pinkie in?", offered the cyan Pegasus. The three mares looked at her confused and she cried: "Oh c'mon! If we tell her she has to hold back she will, you guys know that!"

"I suppose that could work", muttered Twilight.

* * *

><p>Dash smiled to herself while she chatted with Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie had held herself back so everyone who needed rest could get it. This was nothing more but a nice get-together for all inhabitants of Ponyville and the tribe. Nearby Dash saw Twilight chatting with Applejack and the Pegasus smiled. It was nice that the Unicorn and Earth Pony had finally made amends.<p>

Suddenly the door to the Town Hall burst open and Spike rushed in.

"Didn't he go home to rest?", wondered Justice, who'd talked to Dream nearby. "Yeah, he did", answered Dash and watched how the little dragon ran up to Twilight.

The lavender Unicorn looked at him confused, but waited patiently when he bent over and panted for air. The he held out a scroll and said something. Exchanging a worried glance with her fellow Pegasus, Dash and Fluttershy flew over to Twilight who had the scroll in a magical hold. She opened it and read the letter, to freeze up, her eyes wide.

"Twilight?", asked Spike and poked Twilight.

She didn't react, but read the letter two more times, before she gulped, then she looked at her five friends and whispered: "Pack your bags girls, we're going to Canterlot." "What? Why?", asked Rarity. By now all of the Town Hall had realized something was wrong and listened intently. Twilight frowned, then turned back to the letter and read:

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle!_

_You and the rest of the Elements of Harmony need to come to Canterlot at once. It is beginning Changelings are starting to cross the borders, fights are breaking out and more than once members of the Royal Guard reported sightings of Skull and Wish._

_Be safe and be face_

_Princess Celestia!"_

The hall was dead silent and Rainbow Dash couldn't help the nervous shudder that made its way down her spine. It was starting alright, and it would end soon. _But_, thought Dash while she looked at Twilight. The Unicorn was obviously distressed, but she portrayed calm while she instructed Spirit. _Who will win? Us or her? And what about Twilight? Somehow…somehow I get the feeling we'll lose her again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tribe-Unicorns:<strong>_

**Spirit – dark-grey fur and a black mane and tail, cutie-mark the full moon**  
><strong>Hope – light-sapphire fur and a blonde mane and tail with bright-sapphire streaks, cutie-mark green Chickweed<strong>  
><strong>Dream – beautiful dark blue unicorn with black mane and tail, sapphire streaks and a golden sickle-moon as cutie mark<br>** **Faith – pure white stallion with fiery-red mane and tail and green Chickweed as cutie-mark  
><strong> **Risk – dark-blue colt with yellow mane and a blue Hurricane as cutie-mark**  
><strong>Joy – dark-purple unicorn mare with green mane and tail and raindrops as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Justice – brown unicorn mare with yellow mane and an arrow as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Moral – black colt with red main, tail and eyes and a white cloud as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Grace – yellow unicorn mare with blonde mane and three orange-red leaves as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Wing - pale green unicorn colt with dark-green hair and a white quill as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Bliss - caramel-coloured unicorn colt with violet, spiky, mane and tail and black notes as cutie-mark<strong> **T  
>rust – teal-coloured unicorn-filly with blue eyes and mane and an orange bird as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Astral – purple-coloured filly with a dark brown mane and tail and a silver star as cutie-mark<strong>  
><strong>Chant – young orange-coloured colt with short and spiky olive mane and tail, no cutie-mark yet<strong>

_**Outcasts:**_

**Skull – dark-green unicorn with brown mane and a grey skull as cutie-mark**  
><strong>Wish – red unicorn mare with grey mane and tail and a sword as cutie-mark<strong>


End file.
